Metamorfeame
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Había algo en el aquella sonrisa radiante de verano que la hipnotizo, algo en su rostro emanaba una horrible calidez seductora, algo magnético que llevo a Hermione hablar y estrechar su mano sin ser aun consciente de ello.
1. Chapter 1

Metamorfeame

_Se está cambiando la forma humana__  
><em>_Bajo las piedras hay otras pieles_

No se puede decir exactamente cuando la pequeña Hermione Granger cambio, tal vez fue cuando recibió su carta para Hogwarts, tal vez fue cuando se hizo amiga de un sarcástico pelirrojo y un inseguro pelinegro.

Metamorfeame

Metamorfosis mata a Morfeo  
>Que en cambio sueñe<br>Que estas soñando

Tal vez, fue cuando encontró ese pequeño diario con el nombre de Tom Riddle o cuando oculto a sus amigos la existencia de ese diario.

El movimiento me hará cambiar  
>Toda mi piel toda la fe<p>

Metamorfeame

O tal vez, fuese que esa siempre fue su verdadera naturaleza, una persona tan sedienta de conocimiento solo esta sedienta de poder. No, no podemos decir cuando la señorita Granger empezó a ser perversa y estoy segura que ni ella misma lo sabe, incluso me atrevería a afirmar que la mismísima señorita Granger ni si quiera sabía que poseía aquella perversidad.

Todos los seres humanos poseemos algo de perversidad por más pequeña que sea, algo oscuro debajo de nuestra piel, que con un buen incentivo comienza a carcomer como una enfermedad letal nuestras entrañas.

De lo que si podemos estar seguros, es aquella perversidad hubiera permanecido oculta de no ser por lo eventos que le ocurrieron a la señorita Hermione Granger en su segundo año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Metamorfeame  
>Hazme cambiar de fe<br>Hazme cambiar de piel  
>Metaformeame<p>

Hermione caminaba por el callejón Diagon con sus padres, los cuales se encontraban fascinados con cada objeto y tienda que veían a su paso, su gesto de sorpresa era casi el mismo que mostraron cuando acudieron a realizar las compras para el primer año de su hija. Sus miradas sonrientes y perplejas pasaban por todas las tiendas, desde el emporio de lechuzas hasta la tienda de varitas del señor Ollivander; ambos recordaban a la perfección el momento en que entraron a esa tienda, la cara de emoción e ilusión de su única hija al tomar su varita y observar las chispas de colores que ésta lanzó en cuanto la toco. Todo era fascinante para la familia Granger, al contrario de su hija, quien todo eso lo encontraba ya común.

Desde lejos la castaña observó a Harry junto con Hagrid y sonrió por primera vez en todo el día.

— ¿Qué les ha pasado a tus gafas, Harry?—preguntó al verlas torcidas. — Hola, Hagrid— saludó al guradabosques para proseguir con interrogatorio hacia su amigo— ¿Vas a Gringotts?

—Tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley —respondió Harry.

—No tendréis que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

Harry y ella giraron la cabeza y pudieron observar a la familia de pelirrojos caminar hacia ellos, la señora Weasley lucía aliviada de que por fin hubieran encontrado a Harry, ya que al parecer se había separado de ellos al pronunciar mal las palabras en la red flu.

— ¡Pero si ustedes son muggles!— observó encantado el señor Weasley a los padres de Hermione. — ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero _muggle_! ¡Mira, Molly! —dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas, que el señor Granger tenía en la mano.

La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse indignada al ver como el señor Weasley miraba a sus padres, con un brillo morboso y casi ofensivo; como si viera algún animal extraño ser expuesto en el zoo. Los señores Granger pensaron igual, pero dejaron pasar ese hecho por no ocasionar problemas, sabían por su hija que hacer entender la cultura muglee a un mago era casi imposible, y que incluso habían algunos que pensaban que los muggles seguían viviendo en la época medieval.

Los adultos se encaminaron hacia el banco dejando a Harry, Ron y Hermione ir por unos helados, lo cual logró que la fémina olvidara el mal sabor de boca anterior, y sumergirse en la felicidad que siempre la inundaba cuando estaba con sus queridos y mejores amigos.

Hermione siempre fue muy solitaria, apartada de los demás chicos por su increíble inteligencia, solo encontraba refugio con las felicitaciones de los profesores y los libros; por lo qué valoraba profundamente la amistad que la unía a Ron y Harry.

Después de degustar sus helados, llegaron a Flourish y Blotts. El corazón de Hermione dio un respingo al leer el gran letrero que se exponía.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR

De 12.30 a 16.30 horas

La chica no podía estar más emocionada, había leído en vacaciones todos sus libros; el hecho de conocer tan valiente, inteligente y guapo mago hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

A fuera de la librería había un ajetreo y después de batallar los tres consiguieron entrar, divisando a sus padres a lo lejos y uniéndose a ellos. A medida que la fila avanzaba el corazón de la castaña lata más rápido ante la ilusión de conocer al fin a su héroe, el Lockhart de carne y hueso.

— ¿No sera ése, Harry Potter?

La multitud se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Harry, "qué suerte" pensó la chica al ver a Harry tomándose una foto con Lockhar y recibir la colección entera de sus libros. Cuando Lockhart anunció ser el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la castaña casi se desmaya de felicidad.

* * *

><p>Últimamente pasaban cosas realmente extrañas en Hogwarts y para nadie era algo de sorprenderse que Harry Potter estuviera involucrado en ellas, y por ende Ron y ella. Hace algunos días habían encontrado el cuerpo de la Señora Norris, junto con aquellas palabras:<p>

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO

Después de eso los ataques siguieron sucediendo, el segundo fue un pequeño niño de primero, Colin Creevey, quien solía rondar alrededor de Harry como mosca. El tercero fue Nick casi capacitado y el último Justin-Fletcher. Lo que paso a Nick casi decapitado fue lo que mantenía conmocionados a los alumnos y a los docentes de Hogwarts ¿Cómo era posible que los ataques también afectaran a los fantasmas?

Pasaron los días y sin la novedad de un nuevo ataque, con las mandrágoras de la señora Sprout creciendo en el invernadero y casi maduras, el temor inicial se calmo. Pero a pesar de que todos pretendían que los atentados no volverían a ocurrir, Hermione no creía que fuera así. Ella presentía que aquella cosa fuera lo que fuera, volvería a atacar y que existía la posibilidad de que las predicciones de Malfoy se cumplieran y tal vez la siguiente fuera ella.

Su repentino enamoramiento por el profesor Lockhart había quedado en segundo plano ante tal situación; Hary, Ron y ella habían planeado hacer hablar a Malfoy usando la poción multijugos, lo cual requería todo su tiempo ante lo complicado de la poción; pronto llego navidad y eso se les vino como anillo al dedo, ya que Malfoy y compañía se quedarían la navidad en el castillo.

Al final la idea de la poción multijugos fue una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, Malfoy era más palabras que acciones y ella tuvo que estar varias semanas en la enfermería por su condición de chica-gato, hasta una tarjeta del profesor Lockhart le llego preocupado por su salud.

Suspiro y guardo la tarjeta debajo de su almohada, tal vez aún no superaba su enamoramiento hacia su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba comenzando a realizar sus tareas, cuando escucho un gran barullo afuera desde el piso superior. Agradeció en ese momento aún contar con las orejas de gato que le permitieron oír un poco de lo que pasaba.

—Les dije que fue Potter regreso a la escena del crimen — decía un enfurruñado señor Filch.

Snape sonría burlonamente, debido a que era el único profesor que había llegado a la escena del crimen y eso lo complacía en absoluto.

—Potter ¿Qué hace aquí?— ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar cuando volvió a hablar- Tal vez, espera jugar al gran héroe como el año pasado, Potter, matándose a usted y esos dos amigos suyos en el proceso.

La chica se lamento el no estar con Harry y Ron ya que ambos fueron detenidos por Filch, enseguida de salir de la enfermería al visitarla. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que algo tenía que haber pasado para que ellos se hubieran desviado hasta la planta alta, tal vez Ron y Harry habían encontrado una pista caviló. Así que cuando no escucho otro ruido salió sigilosamente de la cama segura que nadie estaría en aquel pasillo, además ya no sentía tana vergüenza de su aspecto, vale no era completamente normal pero ahora solo tenía orejas y colmillos de gato y no estaba tapizada de pelo.

Se metió a los baños del tercer piso, donde Myrtle la Llorona lloraba con más fuerza de lo que nunca la había visto, en esos momentos pensó regresar de donde había venido, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que Myrtle la observara, mostrándose agradecida por su compañía.

—Sí que son malos con chicas como nosotros ¿no? – Hermione al no saber que más decir asintió con la cabeza, al parecer la fantasma encontraba algo de consuelo en ver a Hermione aún con algunos rasgos felinos —Solo porque somos un poco diferentes, aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro...

Hermione estuvo tentada a decirle que un libro no le haría ninguna daño, pero sabía que la fantasma era sensible y prefería mantenerse callada y salir de allí pronto, estaba a punto de irse cuando para su pesar Myrtle volvió hablar.

—Ése es el libro que me golpeo —señaló debajo de los lavabos en donde se encontraba un pequeño libro mojado y degastado, Hermione se vio tentada a recogerlo, pero su origen era dudoso y había muchos libros engañosos y mortales por allí.

Sin embargo "el libro también podía ser una pista" se dijo, así que con un poco de titubeo tomo el pequeño diario entre sus manos. La castaña observó por la fecha en la cubierta del diario, deduciendo que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad, con creciente temor abrió el diario encontrado en la primera hoja el nombre del dueño de T.M. Riddle, Hermione lo sostuvo entre sus manos presintiendo que el diario emanaba algo oscuro, a pesar de eso, haciendo caso omiso de su sentido común lo ocultó entre su ropa y se despidió de Myrtle, dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione mordía sus uñas con nerviosismo era un habito desagradable que ahora volvía a tener después de dos años en que constantemente sus padres trabajaron para que lo dejara, si viera ahora su madre sus desgastadas uñas se pondría a llorar.

Hoy era su primer día de clases después del fallo de la poción multijugos , pero extrañamente ha Hermione no le importaba mucho ,solo un pensamiento había acaparado su atención las últimas semanas . El diario.

En la primera hoja con tinta borrosa estaba escrito con una inmaculada y elegante letra T.M Ryddle, quien seguramente era el dueño del diario, paso a la segunda hoja la cual estaba en blanco, la tercera, la cuarta… ¡el diario estaba totalmente en blanco! Tal vez estaba escrita con tinta invisible caviló.

-¡Aparecium! –pronuncio dando tres golpes con su varita pero nada paso.

Inmediatamente saco una goma de borrar roja, froto con fuerza en donde ponía 1 de Enero pero siguió sin pasar nada. El diario tal vez si estaba en blanco pero inmediatamente desecho la idea algo le decía que había algo escrito allí el problema era encontrarlo.

Oculto el diario entre las hojas de Historia de Hogwarts , el diario era pequeño y estaba segura que nadie en su dormitorio abriría el libro , era peligroso tener un diario aunque no fueran de ella porque sus compañeras eran tan cotillas que incluso se atreverían a tomarlo mientras duerme .Por alguna razón Hermione no quería que nadie más viera el diario aunque no tenía nada escrito en el.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la profesora McGonagall había hecho una pregunta y ella no tenía la mano en el aire ocasionando que todos la voltearan a ver, de inmediato la castaña salió de su ensueño pero ni siquiera sabia la pregunta y al parecer Harry y Ron estaban demasiado ocupados observándola como para decirle, la profesora carraspeo un poco para después decir la respuesta.

Hermione volvió a poner atención en clases, pero después paso lo mismo en la clase de pociones donde incluso Snape se sorprendió de que la sabelotodo de Granger no alzara la mano deseando responder.

-Debe haberse cansado de recitar el libro como loro Granger- dijo despectivamente.

- Un loro es más agradable a la vista que ella – susurro Parkinson a los demás Slytherin que se soltaron a reír.

Pero incluso estaba tan perdida en esa clase que si no fuera porque Neville se lo había contado ella ni enterada de que había sucedido.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- pregunto Harry preocupado por la castaña.

-Si Harry, es solo que me siento un poco cansada creo que me iré a mi habitación –contesto distraídamente la chica se fue sin siquiera dudarlo lo cual sorprendió bastante al mago.

- ¿Y Hermione?-pregunto el pelirrojo que acababa de salir de clase.

- Se fue a su habitación –dijo un poco confundido.

-Pero si todavía tenemos herbologia, ¡Hermione se salto una clase!-grito alarmado sin creérselo.

- Ella dijo que no se sentía bien, tal vez es un efecto segundario de la poción multijugos.

-Tal vez –contesto un poco inseguro el pelirrojo –pero ahora que hare le iba pedir prestado su tarea de astronomía no lo termine.

-Pero,¿No se supone que teníamos que entregarlo ayer?

- Convencí a la profesora de que me diera un día más e incluso incluiría las estrellas principales de la constelación de Orion, espero que Hermione se encuentre mejor pronto no quiero pasarme toda la tarde en la biblioteca – dijo lastimosamente.

-Seguro que enseguida se da cuenta de que se le olvido una clase y baja – consoló Harry a su amigo.

Hermione llego apresurada a su dormitorio dejo su mochila en la cama y saco el libro de Hogwarts una historia, tomo aun más ansiosa el diario de entre las hojas, ¿Por qué el diario estaba en los baños?, ¿Cómo funcionaba el diario?, ¿Qué escribiría Tom Ryddle en él?, ¿tenía que ver con la cámara de los secretos? .Hermione apostaba a que sí; el diario fue escrito hace cincuenta años y la cámara fue abierta hace cincuenta años era fácil unir los cabos.

Tomo distraídamente su cálamo ensuciándose de tinta, en momentos como ese extrañaba usar bolígrafos y escribo con su suave y alargada letra.

-¿Cómo funcionas? – no paso nada de inmediato se reprendió ¿Acaso esperaba que el diario le respondiera?, iba a volverlo a guardar cuando la misma letra con la que estaba escrita la primera hoja respondió.

-¿En verdad quieres saber?

- Sí – escribió inmediatamente de forma ansiosa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la misma inmaculada letra.

- Por qué no sé como funcionas, no he encontrado en los libros de la biblioteca como leer lo que está escrito en ti.

-Pero ahora lo estás haciendo.

- No me refiero a esto ¿que no los diarios son para guardar recuerdos?

- Los recuerdos de este diario no están guardados en letras.

- ¿Se puede hacer eso?, ¿Eres un tipo de pensadero?

- Se podría decir, ¿acaso no me vas a preguntar mi nombre?

- Eres un diario, solo un objeto no tienes nombre y en caso que lo tuvieras ya lo sé eres Tom Ryddle.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Tu nombre está en la portada.

- Es cierto lo había olvidado.

-Pero aún no contestas mi pregunta ¿Cómo funcionas?

- No lo sé.

Frustrada Hermione cerró el diario de golpe, ella quería saber cómo funcionaba para evaluar si era peligroso o no, pero por lo que acababa de pasar estaba segura que si, esa cosa tenia mente propia, nunca era bueno hablar con un objeto con mente propia sin saber como la obtuvo, lo había leído infinidades de veces pero ella nunca se había encontrado un objeto así a excepción del sombrero seleccionador pero a diferencia del libro Hermione si sabía cómo funcionaba.

Bajo de inmediato a la biblioteca hoy en la tarde había reunido información interesante del diario, antes había buscado una forma de leerlo pero ahora estaba segura que lo que tenía que buscar era como se podía hacer para que un objeto almacenara recuerdos , recuerdos que pensaban y actuaban de forma autónoma . Y una forma de protegerse de aquellos recuerdos.

Atravesó la escuela apresuradamente hasta llegar a la biblioteca, aun con respiración agitada entro.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- pregunto Harry al verla

- ¿Por qué no seria así?

- Tú dijiste que te sentías mal hace rato.

-¿Lo hice?-pregunto desconcertada.

-Incluso faltaste a clase de Herbologia.

- Por Merlín – exclamo alarmada -¿qué dijo la profesora Sprout?

- Nada solo dijo que deseaba que te recuperaras pronto.

- ¿Qué vieron? – pregunto de forma mandona la castaña. - Los Bubotubérculos -Presentan ulceras hinchadas y relucientes que contienen pus espeso y de color amarillo con un olor desagradable, sirven para deshacerse del acné pero se debe de usar de forma diluida ya que la pus sin diluir puede dañar la piel , la forma correcta de exprimirlas es…. -Bueno es más que obvio que ya te sabes toda la clase – comento irritado Ron – Casi nos recitas de nuevo la clase.

Hermione se sonrojo al instante y bajo la mirada avergonzada, al ver esto Harry dio un golpe con el codo a su amigo.

-Me tengo que ir tengo cosas importantes que hacer – sin darles tiempo a los chicos de que respondieran alzo la nariz en un gesto despectivo y se marcho.

-¿No se suponía que querías que te ayudara a tu tarea Ron?

-Es cierto, espera Hermione –comento mientras corría en su búsqueda.

Hermione cruzo un gran estante de libros y después desapareció ni Harry ni Ron la pudieron encontrar dentro de la biblioteca. La castaña se sentó tranquila en un lugar apartado en momentos como este que quería estar sola ese era su refugio, una pequeña sala extra en la biblioteca que había encontrado en primer año, cuando los demás chicos la molestaban y ni Harry y Ron le hablaban.

A veces venias algunos Ravenclaw y Slytherin de cursos más avanzados, incluso se había topado con Theodore Nott y conversado un rato con él ambos eran solitarios y muy ávidos a la lectura a sí que fue fácil para ambos mantener una conversación. Nunca había visto a ningún Gryffindor ni siquiera a Percy.

-Granger pensé que ya no visitabas estos lugares y solo servicias en obras de caridad para rellenar las huecas cabezas de esos amigos tuyos.

-Nott también me alegra verte.

Theodore la miro por un buen rato hasta que decidió sentarse a su lado en un cómodo sofá

-Y ¿Qué haces aquí? , acaso tus amigos se cansaron de escuchar tu chillona voz de la conciencia diciéndoles que dejen de hacer estupideces y evitar que se maten volando o atragantándose por no masticar al comer.

- No es así, es que necesitaba estar sola –contesto Hermione bastante enojada.

- Entonces tú te cansaste de oírlos decir estupideces, siempre pensé que algo así pasaría.

-Eso no es así- volvió a repartir en un tono más elevado.

- Como fuera me alegra verte aquí-comento posando sus negros ojos en ella.

-Por tu cara no lo notaria nunca –respondió sarcástica, y es que la cara del chico parecía la de una tiesa estatua.

-Eres el único ente medianamente inteligente con el cual puedo conversar.

-Más gente viene por aquí.

-Granger en verdad no te has dado cuenta, te consideraba un poco más lista, dime ¿Cuánta gente de primero, segundo o tercero vez por aquí?

Hermione de inmediato lo proceso a excepción de Nott y ella no había otros alumnos, los demás alumnos que encontraban eran de séptimo o sexto y según ella había escuchado cuando la habían encontrado en su cuarto año, a Theodore y a ella les había tomado una semana encontrarla después de ingresar.

-Yo la encontré antes que tú– comento la castaña con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

- Solo fue porque yo prefería leer en la comodidad de mi habitación no fue hasta que me resulto necesario que tuve que venir a la biblioteca- recalco ofendidol.

- Me alegra a verla encontrado por que gracias a ella pude conocerte.

- Granger si empiezas con tus cursilerías me tendré que ir a vomitar.

Hermione sonrió hablar con Nott había hecho su día un poco mejor Theodore solamente hablaba con ella en esa habitación, pero no por eso se sentía ofendida sabía que Theodore no podía hablar con un Gryffindor y no fue hasta que Malfoy la llamo sangresucia que supo que había otra razón más. Theodore seguramente tendría problemas con su familia y compañeros de casa si hablaba con una sangresucia, a ella también le daba un poco de miedo lo que dirían los demás Gryffindor si se enteraran que es amiga de un Slytherin.

-Nott, ¿Sabes algo de objetos que pueden guardar recuerdos?- se arriesgo a preguntar.

- ¿Pensaderos?

-No, los pensaderos no tienen mente propia.

- No he leído nada como eso, pero por tu bien espero que no te involucres con ellos ya sé que tus estúpidos amigos te pueden arrastrar como el año pasado a una aventura suicida; pero de esas cosas es mejor mantenerse apartado.

Theodore no le había mencionado que esas eran seguramente artes oscuras si no quizás Hermione no se hubiera dejado enredar por el diario como lo hizo.

- Esa curiosidad insana y deseo de ayudar a los desprotegidos aún contra su voluntad te traerán tantos problemas Granger -menciono el pelinegro mientras veía marchar fijamente a Hermione de la biblioteca


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione llego a su habitación con un poco de mejor humor, Theodore con su voz sardónica lo había mejorado un poco, no volvió a ver Harry ni a Ron pero era mejor así, si los veía tal vez su humor volvería a decaer.

Termino todas sus tareas pendientes aún le quedaba tiempo para leer un buen libro distraídamente tomo uno y no fue hasta que se encontró sentada en su cama con el dosel cerrado, con el diario sobre sus piernas y el cálamo en las manos que se dio cuenta de los que estaba haciendo.

-¿Te disculparas por lo de hace rato? – apareció en las amarillentas hojas.

- Lo siento, estaba frustrada.

-Por qué?

- Por ti.

- Me alagas ¿pero eso no es lo único verdad?

Hermione sintió un poderoso impulso de escribir todo lo que sentía en el diario un deseo insano que no pudo ni quiso frenar.

-Entonces como es que ese Potter pudo vencer a Lord Voldemort apenas siendo un bebe si por lo que me cuentas carece de talento e inteligencia

- No es que el carezca es que no está lo suficiente comprometido.

-¿Estás decepcionada de él?

-Para ser honesta si, cuando pensé en conocer a Harry Potter pensé que sería un mago poderoso e inteligente pero cuando lo conocí ni siquiera sabía lanzar un hechizo.

-Pensaste que sería un poco más como tú.

- Si.

-Pero encontraste a alguien mas afín a ti aquí ¿no? a ese chico Nott del que escribiste.

- Pero no puedo hablar libremente con él.

-Ese estúpido sistema de casas lo odio, todos somos magos, no se puede encasillar una persona las personas cambian constantemente; aunque no me molestaría tanto si lo hicieran bien.

Inmediatamente se le vinieron a la mente a castaña Crabble y Goyle, que de astucia no tenían nada e irónicamente estaban en Slytherin al igual que Neville que no era muy valiente que digamos.

-Lo mejor sería quemar ese estúpido sombrero –añadió Tom.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona el sombrero?

- Si.

- Tiene una mente propia el hechizo es muy complicado entonces ¿tu estas hecho de la misma forma?- ya que él había sacado el tema del sombrero vio una oportunidad para sacar de nuevo el tema del funcionamiento del diario

- ya te dije que no lo sé, me comienzas a cansar.

Nuevamente la castaña obtuvo la misma respuesta. Y nuevamente al no escuchar lo que quería cerró el diario bruscamente.

Llevaba semanas escribiendo en el diario y extrañamente se sentía mejor que nunca, ya no había ataques a los hijos de muggles y además sus conocimientos habían incrementado considerablemente Tom le aconsejo muy buenos libros y técnicas para preparar pociones cosas sencillas que ella nunca se hubiera planteado hacer pero que daban buenos resultados, girar en contra de las manecillas del reloj, triturar la luparia en algunas pociones daba mejor resultados que cortarla, pequeños consejos con los cuales sus pociones incluso sorprendieron a el profesor Snape. Pero aun con lo agradable que resultaba conversar Tom, seguía la desconfianza al no saber exactamente que era el diario.

Además de que cuando ella le pregunto a Tom si sabía algo de la cámara de los secretos fue él quien dejó de escribir estuvo una hora esperando las respuesta a su pregunta aunque él le contesto con un si, no dijo nada mas sobre el tema.

Volvió de sus clases y abrió el diario escribió una disculpa que le fue contestada pero fue seguida de otras palabras.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte en eso de saber cómo funciono, me has dicho que has revisado en todos los libros de la biblioteca pero no estoy tan seguro de que sea así.

-No lo pienso hacer.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez ¿no? engañaste a ese estúpido profesor para obtener el Moste Potente Potions y así hacer la poción multijugos

-Pero es diferente.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo entenderías.

-Claro que lo entiendo Hermione, tienes miedo y es normal porque si yo estuviera hecho con artes oscuras significaría que me entregarías algún profesor.

- No te entregare.

-¿Entonces me destruirás tu misma?

Hermione no contesto y por segunda vez en el día cerro el diario. A la mañana siguiente su humor no mejoro.

-Hola Hermione.

- Buenos días Harry.

Tomo asiento en el comedor junto a Harry y Ron quien no la saludo al estar más concentrado en su comida que en cualquier otra cosa.

-Parece que los ánimos están subiendo ¿no?

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- El profesor Snape está comenzando a trabajar en la poción para despetrificar a los alumnos creo que todos se han olvidado del tema incluso Neville se quito los amuletos que traía.

-No creo que todos –comento Harry mientras observaba a los Hufflepuff que aun lo trataban hostilmente.

- No me gusta eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Ron mientras masticaba.

- Que no está bien que se olviden del tema como si no hubiera pasado, ese monstruo tal vez se halla calmado por un tiempo pero sigue allí – dijo a castaña usando el tono que hacia cuando algo era demasiado obvio.

-¿Por qué no? Todos están de mejor humor –contraataco el pelirrojo dejando ver gran parte de comida en su boca.

- Porque voltees la cabeza hacia otro lado el problema no deja de estar allí, y podrías dejar de hablar mientras comes Ron es repugnante - tomo sus cosas y se levanto.

-¿No vas a comer?-pregunto Harry al ver a la castaña moverse.

- Se me ha quitado el apetito – volteo a ver a Ron con una cara despectiva y se marcho con la nariz en alto.

- Últimamente ha estado muy extraña ¿Qué le sucederá?- pregunto el pelinegro a su amigo mientras este devoraba un pedazo de pollo.

- Tal vez un maestro le haya corregido algún trabajo, no es nada es solo que las mujeres exageran demasiado las cosas, mira a Ginny hace unos días parecía alma en pena.

Harry volteo y observo a la pelirroja reír juntos a Fred y George, cuando hace unos días parecía que se iba a desplomar y llorar en cualquier momento. Tal vez Ron tenía razón y no era nada.

* * *

><p>Harry se apresuro al salón de DCO cuando llegaba a clases siempre se encontraba con que los lugares de atrás estaban ocupados y tenía que sentarse enfrente donde Lockhart no dejaba de molestarlo así que salió antes del gran comedor sin importarle que Ron aun no había terminado de comer, el salón estaba desierto excepto por dos personas una era Hermione y el otro un Slytherin que no pudo reconocer. Estaba tomando el brazo de la castaña fuertemente iba a abalanzarse sobre el chico cuando ella quito la mano del Slytherin y la tomo entre las suyas , el chico hizo una cara de asco y sus impulsos volvieron a decirle que Hermione estaba en peligro pero la risa de la castaña lo detuvo las castaña parecería todo menos ofendida.<p>

Al escuchar los pasos de los alumnos cada uno se sentó lo más lejos posible del otro como si lo de minutos antes nunca hubiera sucedido y fueran dos completos extraños, ninguno se dio cuenta de que él había presenciado la escena por que los demás alumnos ya habían llegado, salió de su ensueño y tomo el último lugar que quedaba atrás. Algo raro le sucedía Hermione y no estaba ya tan seguro de las palabras de Ron.

* * *

><p>Hermione camino hacia el salón de DCO y no se sorprendió encontrar a Nott al parecer a él no le gustaba comer en el gran comedor porque solo pocas veces lo había visto allí.<p>

-Granger que alegría verte –saludo con una fingida sonris.a

-Nott a mi también.

- ¿Sabes he estado hace poco en la biblioteca cuando note algo extraño? – Hermione sabía a qué se refería pero se hizo la desentendida.

- En serio.

- Bueno hace algunas semanas vi aun chica _Gryffindor_, sacar un libro de la biblioteca de la sección prohibida, no le dio importancia hasta que esa misma chica se interno otra vez en ese pasillo

-Tal vez tenía permiso de un profesor.

- No me hubiera parecido extraño si esa chica fuera de sexto curso o séptimo, pero era de segundo año ¿que podría estar consultando esa _Gryffindor en la sección prohibida?_

- No lo sé – respondió con un susurro casi inaudible

-¿Qué raro pensé que tu sabrías? –dijo mientras tomaba su brazo bruscamente impidiéndole huir.

Hermione al ver que no podía escapar tomo la mano de Theodore y la sostuvo entre las suyas, sabía que Nott odiaba el contacto humano y eso lo desubicaría un poco, pero él de inmediato se compuso y mando una de sus características caras de querer vomitar. Ante eso ella rio y la tensión se alivio un poco. Theodore iba a volver hablar cuando escucharon los presurosos pasos de los demás alumnos y se separaron, Hermione se alivio un poco tendría tiempo de inventar una buena respuesta. El chico era demasiado listo y sabia que no podía dejar el tema de lado como usualmente lo hacía con Harry y Ron.

Se sentó a escuchar las palabras de Lockhart pero ahora mismo le parecían tan estúpidas y llenas de contradicciones, que lamento a ver leído toda la colección de sus libros y Harry quien a pesar de estar sentado atrás recibía la atención del profesor no se veía más cómoda que ella.

Terminaron las clases y trato de evitar lo más posible a Theodore aunque eso significara estar todo el día en la sala común de Gryffindor, pero no contaba con que Harry la abordara de esa forma.

-¿Quién era ese chico Slytherin que estaba contigo?

Hermione enmudeció ante la pregunta pero se recompuso rápidamente

-Theodore Nott, no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes Harry fue sorteado antes que tu el año pasado

Harry la miro confundido no recordaba el nombre tal vez tuviera que ver que estaba demasiado nervioso sobre en qué casa iría que recordaba vagamente las caras y nombres de las personas que fueron seleccionadas antes que él a excepción de Hermione ,Neville y Ron quien ya había conocido en el tren.

-Es un Slytherin – dijo al fin Harry como si el chico fuera un leproso solo por pertenecer a esa casa.

- Lo sé, se distinguir muy bien los colores de los uniformes.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto Harry como si con la que estuviera hablando no fuera ella.

-Lo siento Harry solo que no me he sentido bien estoy demasiado nerviosa- forzó una sonrisa que logro convencer al pelinegro y se sentaron juntos, sumergidos en un incomodo silencio a excepción de sus jornadas como detectives y aventureros en contra del mal, no tenían otra cosa de la que hablar; ¿de libros? Desecho esa idea de inmediato, ¿de las materias optativas? Harry se sentiría frustrado por no saber aun cual elegir, ¿del mundo muggle? Sabía que Harry evitaba hablar de la vida con sus tíos en Hogwarts ; pronto apareció Ron y se puso a conversar con Harry sobre Quiditch.

De repente sintió una gran alivio y envidia al verlos ¿Por qué los únicos con los que ella podía conversar tan naturalmente era un Slytherin y un diario?, sin temor a que no le entendieran de lo que hablaba, con tanta franqueza por no temer lastimar sus sentimientos, sin temor a que la vieran despectivamente eclipsados por su inteligencia. De repente se vio desplazada en aquel cuadro, Harry ni Ron se dieron cuenta de cuando ella se había ido y si lo habían hecho no hicieron el menor intento de detenerla.

De repente se sintió demasiado sola y sin saber cómo había abierto el diario, escribiendo en el, abriendo su corazón, sujetándose a él como una naufrago a una tabla, abrazando la sombra de Tom Ryddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchos ya estarán ansiosos de que por fin Hermione se encuentre cara a cara con Tom , pero siento que primero tengo que cambiar un poco la actitud de Hermione y preparar un poco el terreno para que suceda , asi que les pido sean pacientes.<strong>

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios **


	4. Chapter 4

**"**El instinto social de los hombres no se basa en el amor a la sociedad, sino en el miedo a la soledad."

Arthur Schopenhauer

* * *

><p>Hermione recordaba muy bien su vida antes de asistir a Hogwarts , no era muy linda su cabello esponjado y sus dientes incisivos superiores mas grandes de lo normal habían hecho que la mayoría de los niños se riera de su apariencia ; pero lo peor venia cuando la comparaban con su madre, era una mujer hermosa su cabello no parecía un arbusto era suave y manejable con unos rizos definidos , sus ojos azules chispeantes de alegría y con una elegancia infinita , muchos habían dicho que tal vez le fealdad de ella era heredada de su padre ,pero Hermione sabía que no era así , su padre al igual que su madre era perfecto . Sus padres habían sugerido ponerle frenillos para corregir sus dientes y ella había aceptado lo cual había hecho aumentar las burlas de los demás.<p>

Un día sus padres habían llevado a su pequeña hija a la biblioteca y ahí fue donde todo sucedió donde conoció a sus mejores amigos .Los libros. Podía estar horas leyéndolos fingiendo no ser ella, fingiendo tener amigos y vivir las aventuras que el libro relataba. Hermione había considerado la lectura algo sagrado, nada era más importante que un libro, la biblioteca se volvió su templo.

Si Hermione había sido una niña solitaria hasta ahora continuamente los niños la hacían llorar con sus burlas, era una niña lista pero con su creciente amor por los libros comenzó opacar demasiado a los demás y dio paso a un mal mucho mayor. Envidia.

Porque la envidia alimenta el odio, con envidia los demás hacen caer al hombre más poderoso, hacen a las demás personas lastimar, herir, sangrar y despedazar.

Lo niños pueden ser los seres más crueles, su inocencia y falta de noción de lo malo y lo bueno hacen que lastimar a otros parezca divertido, que romper los libros de Hermione Granger fuese sumamente gracioso, arrojarle pintura en la clase de arte fuese entretenido y que arrojar al ratón de la biblioteca al lodo fuese genial . Porque ellos no eran tan inteligentes como el ratón de biblioteca y ni querían serlo, no querían las felicitaciones de todos los profesores ni que los demás padres murmurasen lo especiales que eran. Definitivamente no querían eso.

Pero lo extraño vino después cuando al arrojar los demás niños sus libros a la basura estos volaron y los golpearon, cuando George Parker se burlaba de ella mientras le arrojaba bolitas de papel con saliva y exploto el conejillo de indias que George tenía en la mano dejando manchas de sangre y viseras en la mano del aterrorizado chico, cuando algunas niñas planeaban arrojarle basura desde el segundo piso y cayeron extrañamente de las escaleras, cuando un par de niños la arrojaron a la piscina y amanecieron calvos. Hermione siempre había hecho cosas especiales pero a sus once años esas habilidades ya las podían controlar.

-tal vez no se salieron de control y realmente las querías hacer – le contesto Tom cuando se lo conto

Pero eso era absurdo ella queriendo lastimar gente. No definitivamente ella no los quería lastimar ¿Verdad?

Por eso sus compañeros no se vieron afligidos cuando Hermione fue aceptada en otra escuela era mejor tenerla lejos, así no tenían que soportar mas su pedantería por tragarse prácticamente los libros, ni de los extraños sucesos que sucedían a su alrededor, de seguro la habían mandado a un lugar para fenómenos.

Después de ir al callejón Diagon y que todos la miraran extraño decidió quitarse los frenos, sin importarle cuanto sus padres habían tratado de disuadirla.

No hubo ningún amigo del cual despedirse cuando fue aceptada en Hogwarts, nadie excepto de los profesores lamentaron su partida.

-la criatura que está escondida es un basilisco y está en la cañerías - escribió un día en el diario, al parecer Tom se mostraba más entusiasta que Harry y Ron quien solo pasaron el tema de largo al parecer los dos estaban mas preocupados por el Quiditch que por los ataques que ahora habían cesado sin siquiera decirles que la bestia se movía por las cañerías .Incluso cuando quiso hablarlo con la profesora McGonagall esta dio por zanjado el tema diciéndole que si ningún profesor había descubierto la identidad del monstruo que estaba en la cámara de los secretos dudaba que una niña de doce años lo hiciera . No era su culpa que ellos fueran unos idiotas que no se daban cuenta de lo que era obvio, las arañas alejándose del castillo por temor a la basilisco, los gallos asesinados de Hagrid los cuales eran los únicos capaces con su canto de matarlo, que ningún alumno lo haya visto directamente a los ojos y por eso quedaran petrificados, incluso aunque no supieran que Harry hablaba parsel y por ende escuchaba a la bestia todo lo demás era obvio.

Tom fue el único maravillado por su logro. Fue el único que reconoció que estaba en lo correcto, que esas mismas cosas habían sucedido en su tiempo, que era una chica brillante.

-No es para tanto Tom- comento ante las palabras escritas

-Claro que lo es, no rebajes tus propios triunfos Hermione, eso se llama falsa humildad

-¿falsa humildad?

- si la verdadera humildad consiste en aceptar tus capacidades reconocerte a ti mismo, tus logros, enorgullecerte de ellos no menospreciarlos, porque esa forma de humildad es arrogante e hipócrita.

* * *

><p>Estaba por terminar el año escolar y Hagrid no volvía de Azkaban y el entusiasmo de Harry y Ron anterior se había esfumado al pasar los días y no ver señal del semigigante, ella sabía que Hagrid no era el culpable que aquel que hubiera abierto la cámara de los secretos era alguien que debía hablar parsel, pero la única persona por el momento que sabía hablar parsel era Harry y pensar en Harry como el heredero de Slytherin era absurdo.<p>

No es como si el árbol genealógico Salazar Slytherin lo pudieras encontrar en cualquier lado , al igual que el de todos los fundadores , eran familias demasiadas antiguas los apellidos de esas nobles familias se habían perdido y tendría que llevar meses de investigación conectando familias con los árboles genealógicos para poder saber cuál era la o las familias que habían heredado la sangre de Slytherin , además de que tuvieran la habilidad, podría ser que la sangre se había mezclado tanto que la habilidad hubiera desaparecido.

-Pero ¿Por qué Harry puede hablar parsel?

-A menos que tenga sangre de Salazar no veo otra razón, Hermione

-No Tom eso no puede ser, Harry no es el heredero de Slytherin

Ese gran enigma no salía de su cabeza, no es que pudiera hablar del tema con Harry por que de inmediato se molestaba.

-igual no iba de ser de gran ayuda, si el chico ni siquiera sabía que su padre estudiaba en Hogwarts hasta que tu se lo mencionaste- contesto Tom como leyendo sus pensamientos; a veces se preguntaba si realmente lo hacía. – ese Potter ¿dime Hermione si fueras huérfano y de repente supieras que tus padres eran magos que harías?

-Buscar toda la información sobre mi familia

-Pero Potter no hizo nada de eso estoy seguro que hubiera encontrado mucha información de sus padres en el anuario de la escuela, en los premios y registro de estudiantes, de sus abuelos, de sus tatarabuelos, de todo Potter que hubiera cruzado Hogwarts, y sabes por qué no lo hizo, por que sencillamente no le importan tanto como quiere aparentar, porque le da igual tantos años de tradiciones mágicas, le da igual saber de dónde viene la magia que posee, apuesto a que ni siquiera que significa el termino magia como muchos de los estúpidos niños de aquí ignorando las leyes de la naturaleza , los principios de los magos y así la propia magia .

-Cuando yo entre la mayoría de los chicos no sabían una pizca de historia de la magia y el profesor Binns solo menciona las guerras del mundo mágico

-Ves Hermione acaso no es un poco triste que los magos solo recuerden los conflictos y batallas que han tenido con otros seres mágicos o entre ellos mismos, incluso muchas personas ignoran el significado de la palabra magia, es como si creyeran estúpidamente que ellos eligieron tener magia en vez de que la magia los eligiera a ellos.

-Eso explicaría el nacimiento de tantos squibs y porque la gente nacida de padres muggle pueden poseer magia

-eso nos hace relativamente especiales, somos elegidos para poseer poderes que no tendría un hombre común y a esos estúpidos niñatos les da igual pero tú y yo comprendemos eso, comprendemos que con estos poderes, con estas habilidades es nuestro deber hacer este un mundo mejor, porque no ser útil equivale a no valer nada a no ser nada.

Hermione no pudo dormir después de leer esas palabras, ella que había sido criada por Muggles se esforzaba tanto para saber que era merecedora de esa magia pero a los demás magos les daba igual porque habían nacido con ella porque era tan común para ellos. Muchos de los Gryffindor ni siquiera habían tomado en serio la elección de optativas y eso no exentaba a Harry ni a Ron. Hermione eligió todas, deseosa de conocimiento.

La profesora McGonagall les dijo que los exámenes comenzarían el 1 de junio, y sólo faltaba una semana. Todos actuaron como si fuera una tragedia mucho mayor que la criatura que rondaba por la escuela.

-Si la escuela permaneció abierta a pesar de los ataques fue para que al menos pudieran hacer cosas tan simples como arreglar una mesa- comento Hermione al ver que Neville había dejado caer su varita por la noticia y desparecido una pata de su pupitre sin conseguir volverla a parecer.

-La señorita Granger tiene razón al final de curso veremos que tanto han avanzado – hizo aparecer la pata del pupitre aun con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿tú crees que pueda hacer algún examen con esto?-dijo Ron pálido mostrando su varita rota

No habría mucha diferencia, pensó Hermione pero de inmediato se recrimino por hacerlo.

-Quisiera que atacaran a alguien

- Me sorprende Hermione no pensé que tuvieras esos deseos

-No es lo que parece Tom, es que todo es tan normal para los demás yo no puedo evitar pensar que cualquier momento el basilisco ira por mi, pero tampoco soy tan tonta como para ir sola a tratar de matar un basilisco, si al menos atacara a alguien la angustia volvería y tal vez los profesores me escucharían

* * *

><p>Tres días antes del examen todo parecían más preocupados y afligidos, al aparecer nadie había repasado nada, la biblioteca hasta hace unos días vacía había sido invadida por alumnos mayoritariamente Gryffindor que de seguro solo abrirían la primera página del libro y no pasarían del índice,y Hufflepuff que no eran tan trabajadores como se suponía lo debían ser, y uno que otro Ravenclaw y Slytherin<p>

Al final termino el curso como si lo que hubiese pasado fuera un simple sueño, como si nunca nadie se hubiera atrevido a matar a los estudiantes de padres muggles y ni siquiera hubieran abierto la cámara de los secretos, como si todo hubieras sido obra de su imaginación y creyendo que si lo ignoraban el problema nunca había existido.

Las calificaciones de los alumnos fueron tan bajas y gracias a que Hermione había tenido la calificación más alta del colegio Gryffindor se hizo con dos años consecutivos de la copa de las casas, pero algo muy extraño le sucedió a Hermione el ultimo día alguien había robado el diario de su baúl,esa persona tenia que se un Gryffindor ¿Quién mas hubiera podido entrar a la torre? Y una chica ya que los chicos no podían entrar a los dormitorios femeninos, por un minúsculo momento sospecho de Lavander y Parvati pero desecho la idea recordando que ellas nunca verían interés en el libro de Hogwarts una historia.

Se alarmo rápidamente era como si le hubieran robado un pedazo de ella, Tom era un amigo valioso no solo por su elocuencia y alta inteligencia, si no porque era con el único que podía hablar sinceramente, por que Tom no solo la había ayudado a mejorar sus calificaciones si no a aceptarse a ella misma, saber lo que valía y lo que quería a no intentar cambiar para ser aceptada por una sociedad podrida y falsa, una sociedad que la reprimía.

Por eso se alarmo tanto y se sintió impotente por no poder buscarlo solo faltaban una horas para abordar el tren y ella no tenía ni una pista de quien se hubiera atrevido a robarle. Eso y sumado a que seguramente se encontraría con Theodore la afligían, había evitado el chico todo lo que quedaba del ciclo escolar después de su emboscada en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y hoy seguramente trataría de abordarla de nuevo, en un lugar tan reducido como un tren le seria difícil huir de él al igual que era más probable que alguien los viera juntos pero con excepción sus compañeros de casa y de misma edad Theodore pasaba desapercibido para los alumnos de otras casas . Así que si solamente no mostraba su escudo de Sliytherin nada notaria algo raro en que ellos estuviesen juntos, lo único que Theodore tenía que hacer es no usar los colores de su casa y procurar llevarla algún lugar donde ningún Slytherin de su mismo curso los viera; lo último era demasiado fácil ya que los Sytherin no solían salir de sus compartimientos en viaje de regreso a sus casas.

Y tal como temió solo hizo falta un descuido de parte de Harry y Ron cuando llego la señora de los dulces para que fuera secuestrada y llevada a la parte trasera del tren en las últimas cabinas al lado contario de donde se instalaban la mayoría de los Slytherin.

La empujo al compartimiento tirándola en los asientos, la tomo fuerte de las muñecas, Hermione no se esperaba un reacción tan violenta del comúnmente tranquilo Nott .

-Comienza a explicar – dijo sin inmutarse por la cara de pocos amigos que le enviaba la castaña y aun encima de ella impidiéndole algún escape

-Te contare mi me sueltas Nott – respondió pedantemente

-Te soltare cuando me cuentes Granger –Theodore sabía muy bien que en cuanto se descuidara la castaña trataría de huir

- No huiré Theodore es solo que me lastimas

-y eso me importa ¿Por qué?..

Hermione bufo en respuesta

-Encontré un libro raro, un diario pero estaba en blanco

Theodore libero sus muñecas de inmediato ella se incorporo y se sentó, Theodore también lo hizo cerca de la puerta pues aun no confiaba que la chica no fuera escapar.

-pensé que había sido escrita con tinta invisible pero nada funciono, así que decidí buscar en libros de Artes Oscuras, a un así nada funciono el diario quedo en blanco

-déjame verlo

-Me lo robaron antes de subir en el tren alguien lo tomo de mi baúl

-sabes lo idiota que fuiste hay miles de libros peligroso por allí y no solo abriste un diario sospechoso si no que te adentraste a la sección prohibida donde hay libros que pueden arrancarte el corazón, lanzarte un maldición o poseerte, Hermione por dios sabia que algún día se te contagiaría la estupidez de Weasley pero nunca pensé que tan pronto y tanta – aun tan alterado como estaba que aun se burlara de Ron era una buena señal pensó Hermione

-no importa no logre saber que decía el diario y ya no lo tengo – comento sagazmente

- y lo otro escuché que fuiste al despacho de profesora Macgonagall y te tuvieron que sacar a rastras

- esa mujer tonta

Theodore tuvo que reprimir una carcajada hace unos meses Hermione hubiera preferido morir antes de insultar a un profesor y aun mas a la profesora de transformaciones

-¿qué fue lo que paso?

- es repugnante

- me gustaría decir que es encantadora pero pienso lo mismo que tu aunque para mi casi todo ser humano es repúgnate – Hermione omitió su comentario y siguió hablando

-Como todos ignoran lo que paso sobre la cámara de los secretos como si nunca hubiera pasado

- Las personas son así Granger aunque lo hagan inconscientemente es más fácil para ellas vivir así

-A pesar de todo lo que le dije a pesar de toda la información

-¿Qué información?

-La criatura es un basilisco

La mente de Theodore comenzó a trabajar tan rápido para seguir el hilo de la conversación y de inmediato unió cabos las idea era demasiado lógica y coherente

-Pero no tenias pruebas ¿o sí?, solamente eran suposiciones tuyas por más coherentes que suenen

-Con lo sencillo que hubiera sido quitarle un colmillo y un poco de veneno como prueba o dejarlo ciego para poder enseñarle a todos que tenía razón, si solamente tenía que ir con mi varita y luchar contra una serpiente gigante – su tono de voz era tan sarcástico que Theo dore no pudo evitar que se asomara una sonrisa en sus labios

- vale lo capto no había formas de que consiguieras pruebas sin que fueras a una muerte segura , entonces comenzaste a gritarle a tu profesora predilecta hasta que te sacaron arrastras de allí

- si – respondió Hermione avergonzada

-¿Por qué no fuiste con Dumbledore?

-Lo hice me dio una palmadita y un caramelo como si eso lo arreglara todo

- y eso logro enojarte aun más

-eso y que Harry y Ron me hubiesen tomado como una loca

Theodore solo una sonora carcajada

-vale puedes irte nunca me he reído tanto y si sigo escuchándote tal vez me haga daño

-nos vemos Nott –Hermione avanzo y deposito un beso en su mejilla que solo hizo refunfuñar al chico

Hermione solo lo había hecho para molestar al chico por todas aquellas burlas.

-Hermione mira cuantos dulces compro Harry – dijo emocionado Ron mientras se metia un monton de chocolates en la boca

-¿Donde fuiste?- Pregunto suspicaz Harry

- fui a despedirme de un amigo

Ron que no sabía nada al respecto de la discusión de Harry y Hermione por cierto Slytherin los miro confundió, pero no le dio importancia e igual siguió llenándose la boca ahora con grageas de sabores.

* * *

><p><strong>gracias a todos por sus comentarios y que mejor manera que agradecer que con otro capitulo que espero disfruten <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

«La verdadera inteligencia consiste en descubrir la inteligencia ajena».

Descartes

* * *

><p>Tom nunca fue un niño normal ni siquiera cuando fue bebe, sabía que ni una sola vez había llorado gracias que la señora Cole constantemente hablaba de lo raro que era y cuando tuvo uso de conciencia sabia certeramente que nunca lo había hecho, no lo había hecho cuando la señora Cole lo golpeo hasta romperle la nariz y algunas costillas cuando descubrió que había robado algunos libros de la librería de la ciudad , no había llorado cuando los demás niños se burlaban de lo grotesca que era su madre según la descripción de la señora Cole , no había llorado cuando no tenía fondos el orfanato y los niños más grandes como él tuvieron que ir a trabajar a algunas casas; él fue a trabajar a una casa donde continuamente un viejo alcohólico le ordenaba desnudarse mientras él se masturbaba y no había llorado cuando pensaba que su padre vendría a recatarlo de esa mierda de vida .<p>

Tom no había llorado pero si había hecho otras cosas, como empujar accidentalmente a la señora Cole de las escaleras, tomar al conejo de los chicos el querido señor bigotes y ahorcarlo en una viga con las patas al aire y la sangre goteando por su blanco pelaje, y el pobre señor Robinson como olvidarlo.

Cuando alguien es realmente viejo no es de extrañar que todos estén preparados para tu muerte y es justo lo que le paso al pobre señor Robinson, una muerte grotesca pero merecida , un estante de libros lleno le cayó encima dejándolo aprisionado durante algunas semanas , semanas en el que el dolor de sus partes aprisionadas era insoportable, semanas en las que no puedo comer ni beber nada , semanas en el que algunas ratas atraídas por el olor putrefacto lo comenzaron a devorar , desafortunadamente el viejo vivía solo y la única compañía que tenia era el pequeño Tom un huérfano que lo ayuda con las tareas que con la edad ya no podía realizar , un huérfano que esa semanas cayó enfermo de gripa y cuando regreso a reanudar las tareas tomo la llave que el buen señor Robinson guardaba en la maceta y lo encontró con la boca ligeramente abierta y una rata en ella y otras tantas en otras partes , algunas de ellas estaban muertas siendo claro que el señor Robinson trato de librarse de ellas o comerlas , pero eran demasiadas y como bien lo dice el dicho la unión hace la fuerza .

Nadie sospecho de Tom suficiente tenia con haber presenciado el horrible acto, ademas no era su culpa haber enfermado, no es como si él se hubiera escabullido tomado la llave de la casa y tirado el mueble encima del anciano, no es como si él pudiera comunicarse con los animales o algo parecido y ordenarles a las ratas que lo devoraran. No solo fueron coincidencias, coincidencias que llevaron al señor Robinson a una muerte macabra, coincidencias que casualmente siempre ocurrían alrededor de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y planeaba todo meticulosamente se adaptaba con facilidad pudiendo encontrar ventajas en donde los demás no las veían, no se dejo nublar la mente recordando el constante abuso sexual del adorable ancianito planeo todo con gran exactitud para que nadie tuviera sospechas de él ni siquiera la señora Cole lo hizo aun cuando lo había acusado de tirarla de las escaleras y ahorcar al tierno señor bigotes.

Si ,Tom no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por sus emociones y se adaptaba con la flexibilidad de una serpiente y justamente eso fue lo que paso cuando un día el diario fue abierto y se dio cuenta de la que escriba no era Hermione Granger si no la pequeña e inocente Ginny Weasley .

Al principio se sorprendió un poco pero rápidamente sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis pudo sentir cada carga eléctrica que lo sacudía cuando tenía una maravillosa idea, la pequeña era débil, tonta e ingenua, al contrario de Hermione si él hubiera tratado de poseerla, la bruja hubiera reaccionado de inmediato y se lo habría atribuido al diario, hubiera unido cabos y si que todo se habría acabado.

Aunque tenía que admitir que era reconfortante hablar con ella después de estar 50 años en aquel diario y solo escuchar los lloriqueos de una mocosa que nada entendía del mundo, que si tenía que usar cosas usadas; Tom también lo había hecho y no andaba lloriqueando por ello; que si sus hermanos la molestaban; el también fue molestado y podía asegurar que lo de la estúpida niñata no era para tanto; que si Harry Potter el gran héroe no me hace el menor caso ; al principio había querido conocer a Harry pero pronto gracias a Hermione se dio cuenta que el chico no era nada extraordinario , no era un gran adversario , no era inteligente , no era astuto y era tan inseguro siempre buscando el amor y aceptación de los demás aunque para eso tuviera que rebajarse a ser la mascota de Dumbledore .

Había agradecido caer en las manos de Hermione, la chica era astuta, inteligente y suspicaz, y no hablaba de estupideces como la mayoría de los alumnos, demasiado racionalista para su gusto. Hermione veía las cosas de solo dos colores negras o blancas, sin detenerse a observar los diferentes tonos, solo veía verdades absolutas cuando estas pueden ser relativas, consideraba que la razón era la misma esencia del ser humano suprimiendo así los valores vitales, cuando lo que hace verdaderamente real a los hombres es su instinto. Hermione suprimía con su racionalización su voluntad de poder.

No es como si ahora la amara con locura o fuera su mejor amiga. Tom nunca necesito esos sentimientos de debilidad y ahora que era un ente que vivía a través de un diario menos , pero respetaba y reconocía su inteligencia y para él eso ya era mucho, la mayoría del mundo era considerado para Tom como mierda en sus zapatos había diferente clase de ella como los estúpidos Black y Malfoy o como los pobretones de los Weasley pero al final todos eran lo mismo, cosas insignificantes debajo de él, cosas que solo estaban allí para estar debajo de él, cuando conoció a Hermione tuvo que admitir que ella tal vez pudiera estar a su altura si lo graba romper todas esas cadenas que la aprisionaban.

* * *

><p>-¿Que tienes Ginny?- pregunto la señora Weasley después de su primer curso en Hogwarts su hija no era la misma era como si toda la vitalidad que antes la caracterizaba se hubiera esfumado<p>

-Estoy bien mamá no te preocupes

-¿Qué estás bien?- Antes corrías de aquí para allá con Fred y George y ahora hija ni siquiera sales de tu habitación, no comes como debía ser y no duermes bien

Ginny estuvo a punto de decirle a su madre lo que sucedía quería contarle del diario de cómo sufrió los primeros días al saber que ella ordenaba al monstruo de Hogwarts atacar a los demás alumnos, que ella había degollado todos los gallos de Hagrid ,que muy tarde se dio cuenta del poder del diario y quiso deshacerse de él y lo logro pero después de unos días cuando a la amiga de Harry y su hermano se le cayó un libro pesado, pudo ver la arrugada portada del diario y se asusto, ¿ y si le decía a Harry que ella era quien ordenaba los ataques? , robo el diario de su cuarto y lo trajo a casa. Merlín no podía ni dormir pensando que tal vez el diario la poseería y materia a toda su familia.

Pero siempre que quería hacerlo no podía era como si algo hubiera sellado sus labios, para impedirle hablar del tema.

-¿Qué le ha pasado en el Hogwarts a Ginny? –pregunto la mujer a sus hijos

- Ella se veía muy nerviosa cuando paso lo del Basilisco –dijo Ron mientras mordía su pierna de pavo

-¿pero enseguida se recupero gracias nuestras bromas verdad Fred?

- incluso saltaba y chillaba de lo graciosas que eran –apoyo su gemelo

-ustedes la ponían aun mas de nervios asustándola en los pasillos – regaño Percy , de inmediato Molly les lanzo una mirada iracunda a los gemelos Weasley

- Ustedes niños malcriados ir asustando así a su pobre hermana cuando deberían protegerla, son peores que unas bestias….

-Ron tu dijiste que Ginny quería contarte algo en el gran comedor –cambio abruptamente de tema Fred y los ojos de todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hasta Ron , incluso el señor Weasley que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación lo miraba , Ron dejo caer su pierna y con nerviosismo contesto

-si… el otro día estábamos en el comedor pensé que iba decirnos a Harry y a mí algo sobre algún sospechoso pero Percy la interrumpió –todos los ojos volvieron a girar para ahora posarse sobre él susodicho

-Es que el otro día Gninny me vio hacer algo, ella prometió que no se lo diría a nadie…-sonaba realmente nervioso .Percy no iba a decir nada más pero la mirada expectante de todos en la mesa lo hizo volver hablar

-ella me vio besándome con mi novia –termino de golpe y tan rojo como su cabello

Ron volvió a dejar caer su pierna de pavo, el señor Weasley casi se atraganta con los guisantes, Fred y George se lanzaron miradas maliciosas y la señora Wesley estaba tan feliz que se olvido del todo el asunto anterior.

-pobre Ginny me imagino lo trastornarte de aquella imagen – hablaron los gemelos - ¿y quién es la desafortunada chica que tiene que soportarte?-preguntaron ambos a la vez , sabiendo que eso ponía de nervios a Percy

- no les hagas caso cariño ¿Quién es? –pregunto dulcemente la señora Weasley

- si cariño ¿Quién es? -imitaron los gemelos la voz melosa de su madre

La señora Weasley les mando una furiosa mirada dejando en claro que si volvían a abrir la boca los torturaría. Gracias a Merlín que Ron estaba comiendo y eso evito que soltara un carcajada, si no los tres no se salvarían de la furia de Molly Weasley.

-Se llama Penelope Clearwater es prefecta de Ravenclaw

Los ojos de La señora Weasley brillaron de alegría

-Que bien Percy me preocupaba que nunca encontraras novia –expreso de forma aliviada la rechoncha bruja

Esto solo provoco las carcajadas en general de Fred, George y Ron quien no pudo evitar lanzar su cena a los aires, lo que provoco aun más risas, a las que después se unieron los demás Weasley.

* * *

><p>Sin embargo en la habitación de arriba no todo era alegría para Ginebra Weasley, aunque ella se prometió no volver a abrir el diario había algo que la obligaba, por más que lo intentaba sus manos se movían solas y cuando no lo tenía le entraba una tremenda angustia .Era como si fuera una adicción y fuera dependiente de él. Lo necesitaba para poder vivir.<p>

Aun peor era escuchar las risas del comedor todos eran felices sin saber su angustia, de pronto los odio, por ser felices, odio a Ron por ser amigo de Harry Potter, odio a su madre por no entender lo que le sucedía, odio a su padre por no poder darles una vida mejor y tener siempre que usar cosas usadas, odio a los gemelos que con su chispeante alegría parecía que nada de eso les afectaba , odio a Charlie por no estar en casa y ayudar a la familia , incluso llego a odiar a Bill que no estaba en estos momentos para darle un beso y abrazo como siempre que se ponía triste. Pero sobre todo se odio a si misma por tener esos terrible pensamientos.

Tomo su reciente varita la puso en su sien las palabras salieron, palabras que ella no conocía, magia que ella no sabía.

-Diffindo

Un charco de sangre se hizo mojando las hojas del diario que yacía debajo de ella, un corte directo a la yugular, de repente a Ginny le pareció que hacia frio a presar de la calidez de la sangre que estaba debajo de ella, su corazón comenzó a latir lentamente y cerró los ojos. De repente se sintió bien nada dolía y aún cuando todo se estaba poniendo negro. En menos de unos minutos Ginebra Weasley dejó de existir.

Pero mientras una vida se acababa otra surgía, el diario que estaba teñido de rojo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, las hojas se comenzaron a mover hasta que se detuvieron justo en medio, surgió una figura esbelta de él. Un muchacho de tez blanca, cabello azabache e hipnotizantes ojos negros. Sus ojos brillaban de excitación y una inocente sonrisa escapo de sus labios mostrando sus dientes blancos, a pesar de la horrorosa escena que estaba bajo sus pies, siguió sonriendo, pateo el cadáver de la joven empapada de sangre y extrajo la varita que estaba debajo del inerte cuerpo. Eso era lo último que iba a necesitar de aquella estúpida mocosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer. Querrán volverse homicidas por la muerte de Ginny pero hablo en serio cuando digo que era necesario.<strong>

**Cuando más tengo cosas que hacer es cuando me surge la inspiración debería de estar estudiando en ves de publicar un nuevo en fin que se le va a hacer ahora me trende que desvelar, pero ¿acaso no ha valido la pena?.**


	6. Chapter 6

6

Hace tres años a finales de junio Molly Weasley subió a la habitación de su hija a llevarle una humeante taza de té, nunca espero ver la terrorífica escena que se había efectuado hace unas horas atrás, la sangre de la fallecida Ginny había decorado las paredes, la cabeza de Wagtail Myron integrante de Las Brujas de Macbeth era solo una mancha de sangre. Ginny había puesto ese poster antes de ir a Hogwarts, Molly lo recordaba bien porque a ella le parecía horroroso y le prohibió a Ginny colocarlo en su habitación, sin embargo la chica sabia que siempre se salía con la suya y sin importarle la opinión de su madre lo puso.

Cualquiera esperaría que la mujer hubiera gritado pero solo atino a dejar en la pequeña mesa la taza aun humeante de té, recoger los libros tirados y correr por su varita para seguir limpiando el desastre.

Cuando sus hijos la vieron pasar por el comedor tan pálida y hablando sola se preocuparon. Molly revisaba un pequeño libro que decía – útiles hechizos para deshacerse de cualquier mancha- y había adquirido si era posible un aspecto aun mas demente que el que tenía cuando bajo de la habitación de Ginny.

-Molly , cielo ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado el señor Weasley

-No lo encuentro – decía desquiciada mente mientras pasaba las hojas

- ¿que no encuentras cariño?

- el hechizo para poder quitar manchas de sangre, el cuarto de Ginny está llena de ellas – los presentes se mandaron una mirada preocupante – maldición recuerdo que estaba aquí – la señora Wesley rompió a llorar desconsoladamente mojando por completo el libro con las manos temblándole y emitiendo chillidos agudos –no… importa tal vez…. lo hare a lo muggle estoy segura que si lo hago con fuerza lo podre hacer… -lo ultimo lo hizo entre tantos balbuceos que fue casi incomprensible

Fred y George subieron a la habitación de su hermana tal vez ella les explicaría el por qué del comportamiento extraño de su madre lo que vieron los dejo sin habla. A Fred y Geoge se les había borrado completamente la sonrisa y seguramente tardaría bastante en volver a aparecer.

Tom limpio la sangre de su rostro no le importaba particularmente ese hecho pero si alguien lo viera resultaría realmente sospechoso y vaya que eso ero lo que menos pretendía hacer. Tom solo había querido salir del diario para poder volver a su yo presente a Lord Voldemort pero cuando tuvo contacto con Hermione se planteo si en verdad quería volver con él.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo habían pasado las cosas pero si Lord Voldemort fue vencido por un bebe en pañales que no hacía otra cosa que babear, ese Lord Voldemort era todo menos lo que debía ser en un principio, no era lo que Tom había imaginado convertirse. A sí que vio la perfecta oportunidad cuando el diario cayó de nuevo en las manos de Ginebra Weasley , podría haber absorbido la fortaleza de la chica poco a poco y lograr salir del diario pero aun seguiría siendo un Horrocux , aun seguiría siendo parte del alma de aquel fallido Lord Voldemort y eventualmente ese patético ser podría controlarlo u obligarlo a ser parte de él . Así que tenía que conseguir un alma nueva, un alma débil y pura que el tomaría para que el pequeño trozo de alma que tenia lo contaminara, lo ensuciara y la fortaleciera, para que hiciera de esa alma suya.

El alma el principio de la vida, inmortal, inmaterial, Inmutable y el cuerpo es solo un receptáculo que la contiene un receptáculo mortal. Pero el alma siempre está atada a él, mientras el cuerpo exista el alma siempre se mantendrá unida a él, muchos dicen que hay un hilo de plata quien se mantiene conectado en tu cuerpo, un hilo te permite en cierto punto separarte del cuerpo terrenal, un hilo que si se rompe corta la conexión entre tu cuerpo y el alma; tal vez de allí venga la frase de la vida pende de un hilo. Pero nadie está seguro como es el alma, exactamente de donde viene y donde esta; el alma es un concepto tan abstracto tanto como todo lo que confiere a ella.

Tom no sabía si efectivamente existía ese hilo, o si el alma se encontraba encerrada como en una cárcel dentro del cuerpo, demonios no sabía ni que era exactamente lo que era un alma; pero en cambio sabia otras cosas de dudosa procedencia, cosas que muchos magos no se atreverían a hacer, cosas que el mismo no sabía sus consecuencias, en los libros siempre se ponía se cree, se conjetura, se supone, hipotéticamente, porque el alma era así de abstracta que no había cabida para afirmaciones o comprobaciones. A sí que nadie se atrevía a jugar ni experimentar con ella, Tom estaba seguro que era el primer mago que había creado un Horrocux, que había hecho algo que va en contra de toda la naturaleza, dividir su alma y ahora está dispuesto a hacer algo igual de abominable e incierto apoderarse de un alma, robar un alma y corromperla.

De lo que estaba seguro era que matando el cuerpo, el alma no tendría donde volver y seria llamada por el pedazo de alma que el diario contenía y el propio pedazo de alma que el diario guardaba de Ginny Weasley, pero necesitaba algo que atara a esa alma ahora como suya, algo como la sangre derramada por la propia mano de Ginny, algo terrenal que la mantuviera unida a él. Con eso él ya no sería parte de Lord Voldemort por que ahora estaría unido a otra alma, sería un ser independiente y esa alma le pertenecería al aun contener en su nuevo cuerpo la esencia del cuerpo al que pertenecía.

No fue muy difícil controlar a la niña para que se suicidara, una ventaja de que Ginny lo recogiera es que era mentalmente débil siendo una niña que había nacido con tanto amor y cariño, viviendo en una burbuja donde lo más catastrófico era que sus hermanos le jugaran una broma. Ella no tenía que estar sufriendo por que una vieja alcohólica lo maltratara, porque solo tuviera para comer un trozo rancio de pan, que un vejestorio te acosara sexualmente y tener que aguantar para poder comer, la desesperanza de que tu vida podría acabar en cualquier momento por una guerra que ni siquiera te concernía, que la gente te señalara y te viera como si fueras la escoria de la sociedad o aun peor con las lastima impregnada en sus ojos, una lástima hipócrita y ofensiva. Si Ginny era demasiado ingenua al estar encerrada en aquella burbuja de amor y cariño.

* * *

><p>Hermione tenía en las manos un gran libro, lo había tomado de la mansión Black y tenido que disfrazar para que Harry ni Ron se escandalizaran por el título "el arte de los muertos Necromancia" ahora era un inofensivo libro sobre la historia de la magia que ninguno de sus compañeros se atreverían a siquiera hojear.<p>

-llegamos hija- menciono el señor Granger mientras se estacionaba

-sigues enojada porque tu mamá no pudo acompañarnos

-no –contesto lánguidamente

-hija no seas egoísta, sabes que tu madre tenía que ir a dejar a tu prima Wendy

- no quiero hablar sobre eso- tomo el pesado libro y bajo del auto esperando que su padre cargara el baúl con Crookshanks caminando a sus pies

Hermione odiaba a la prima Wendy como nunca pensó odiar a nadie, no solo era el hecho de que ella era tremendamente fastidiosa si no que ella era realmente bonita, con sus rizos rubios, sus largas pestañas, su afilada nariz y sus enormes ojos azules, desde pequeñas la prima Wendy junto con sus igual hermosas amigas se reían de Hermione que comparada con ellas era un cero a la izquierda, por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que ella era tremendamente estúpida.

Su inteligencia era algo de los que sus padres estaban realmente orgullosos pero desde que empezó a estudiar en Hogwarts ya no presumían como antes. ¿Cómo decirles a sus amigos y tíos?.

- mi Hermione es realmente inteligente¿ saben que puede convertir tazas en ratas?- si ya era considerada un fenómeno en la familia como iban a reaccionar sus tíos cuando supieran que era una bruja, tal vez la tía abuela Marge le aventaría agua bendita mientras recitaba todos los rezos que se sabía.

Pero lo que realmente odiaba de su prima Weandy era que todos esperaban que fuera como ella, ella es hermosa deberías arreglarte un poco Hermione, tan educada en la mesa deberías estudiar modales como tu prima, sabes tú prima esta en un colegio para señoritas Hermione si no hubieras ido aquel colegio te hubiéramos matriculado junto a tu prima, tiene tantos amigos deberías intentar ser mas sociable como ella. Pero no solo era eso no señor ella se pasaba recordándole cada rato lo hermosa, delicada y sofisticada que era, todo lo que Hermione nunca seria.

Tan encimada estaba en la perfecta prima Wendy que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien hasta que fue inevitable.

-perdón…–tartamudeo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-fíjate por dónde vas o es a caso que esa mata de pelo te evita ver por dónde ir – dijo un chico pelinegro mientras se sacudía la ropa y miraba de una forma despectiva su ropa –estúpidos muggles

Hermione nunca se había avergonzado de su ropa hasta ese momento, en que la mirada escudriñadora de aquel chico la observaba como si fuera un extraño bicho bajo una lupa. Y Crookshanks no ayudaba mucho soltando gruñidos hacia el extraño.

-hija esto es todo lo que vas a llevar- llamo el señor Granger a lo lejos al bajar el baúl de su hija del auto

- si papá – Hermione de inmediato regreso la vista hacia donde antes estaba aquel chico misterioso pero este ya se había ido.

- Perdón hija por no poder despedirte correctamente pero tengo que llegar a tiempo para la consulta de la vieja señora Manson

La vieja señora Manson no era un anciana amable continuamente estaba enojada y como todos los viejos se quejaba de todo, la juventud de hoy, sus continuos dolores de la vejez, la artritis, pero su tema favorito era el quejarse de los dientes que perdía, siempre iba pensando que su padre podría detener su caída cuando esta era inevitable ya había perdido la mitad de la dentadura, Hermione pensó que tal vez ahora aceptaría tener una dentadura postiza. Pero aun más que sus propios dientes la señora Manson odiaban esperar y si su padre llegaba tarde tendría que soportar toda una hora de quejas sobre sus dientes y su retraso, algo que agobiara a cualquiera.

Hermione se despido de su padre esperando ver a Harry, antes de abordar y tener que ir a cumplir sus deberes de prefecta pero en cambio se encontró al chico con el que tropezó al entrar a la estación King Cross. Crookshanks de inmediato corrió hacia el tren.

El chico era extremadamente apuesto, Hermione no recordaba a ver visto a nadie así en Hogwarts y vaya que lo recordaría porque era de esas personas que uno nunca puede olvidar aunque solo lo hubiese visto una vez. A sí que no pudo evitar su curiosidad.

-¿quién eres? , nunca te había visto en Hogwarts –soltó demasiado indiscreta

- no te mataría esperara hasta Hogwarts para averiguar –respondió indiferentemente

Hermione lo miro molesta el podría ser todo un adonis pero su actitud era totalmente arrogante, lo miro furiosamente pero cuando iba a empezar a hablar otra voz la interrumpió.

-Pero miren quien está aquí la sangresucia es que tus queridos Potty y comadreja al fin se hartaron de ti – exclamo burlonamente el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada a Harry y Ron quien acababan de llegar al andén – Pero no los culpo al menos su nueva amigo para ser más agradable – rio mientras señalaba al perro negro que movía la cola alegremente al lado del pelinegro

Hermione dirigió su mirada a Harry que de inmediato la desvió tal vez presintiendo su regaño y tuvo que darle la razón a la señora Weasley. Sirius era demasiado imprudente.

-Un perro muy inteligente no crees Granger – comento Malfoy arrastrando las palabras

- Eso depende Malfoy pero supongo que si los únicos entes con los que tienes contacto son Groyle y Crabble incluso una cucaracha te parece inteligente

Malfoy le dedico una mirada envenenada mientras observaba al chico que estaba al lado de ella y una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro.

-Tú debes ser el nuevo alumno Thomas Goldsmith yo soy Draco Malfoy – el rubio extendió la mano pero el pelinegro no hizo el mínimo gesto de querer tomarla, Malfoy la retiro pero la sonrisa aun no se borraba de su rostro –La familia Goldsmith es de las más importantes en Inglaterra aunque últimamente se desplazaron a América, como te darás cuentas hay gente con la que no te conviene relacionarte –explico mandándole una mirada repulsiva a la castaña

-Gracias por la sugerencia pero puedo reconocer bien la escoria cuando la veo –respondió el chico mientras una sonrisa perversamente inocente surcaba sus labios

La sonrisa antes amable desapareció de los labios del blondo, remplazándola por una creciente furia, tenso los labios y apretó los nudillos, tomo la dignidad que le quedaba y se marcho no sin antes darle un pequeño empujón a Thomas quien solo sonrió aun más.

-Mi nombre es Thomas Goldsmith un gusto conocerte – extendió la mano el extraño chico hacia Hermione que la miro dubitativa

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido allí?, hasta hace poco aquel chico la había tratado fríamente y ahora con aquellos dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas le ofrecía la mano, ¿que acaso el chico era bipolar?. Había algo en el aquella sonrisa radiante de verano que la hipnotizo, algo en su rostro emanaba una horrible calidez seductora, algo magnético que llevo a Hermione hablar y estrechar su mano sin ser aun consciente de ello.

-Hermione Granger – La sonrisa de Thomas creció al escuchar su nombre y hubo algo en ella que a Hermione le pareció aterrador pero aun así no movió su mano ni un milímetro.

-espero que seamos grandes cómplices Hermione- sin esperar ver la reacción de la castaña subió al tren

Tom no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras subía, era condenadamente afortunado, había encontrado a Hermione antes de lo esperado y si tenía acceso a Hermione lo tendría a Potter. Se había inscrito a Hogwarts solo con ese fin viviendo en el colegio podría ver todo lo que ocurría y moverlo a su favor. Solo fue cuestión de unas cuantas maldiciones imperius para hacerse de una nueva y privilegiada identidad, la comunidad mágica de Londres y de Estados Unidos no tenían mucho contacto por lo que no levantaría ninguna sospecha. Su coartada era perfecta sus padres quienes vivían en Estados Unidos lo habían mandado a Hogwarts porque pensaron que sería más conveniente para él relacionarse con otros chicos de su edad a seguir con un tutor privado, pero como la educación mágica en el país no era de su agrado lo mandaron al antiguo y prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería.

Hermione miraba su mano como si lo que acaba de ocurrir fuera una ilusión, la castaña salió de su letargo hasta que la señora Weasley la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Hermione hija que gusto verte – Hermione esta aun desconcertada por la repentina necesidad de la señora Weasley de llenar el espacio que había dejado su hija menor, últimamente ella y Harry habían pasado tanto tiempo en la madriguera y no podía evitar dejarse querer por la mujer. Tal vez no debió entrar a la cocina aquel día y preguntarle a la señora Weasley que encantamientos usaba para cocinar porque la mujer la mantuvo toda una semana enseñándole aunque Hermione realmente no quería aprender, pero como le podía decir que no si sus ojos brillaron de la emoción y melancolía al no haber podido compartir ese momento con su hija, como decirle que no a una mujer a la cual había pillado llorando cuando nadie la veía y continuamente necesitaba limpiar todo para aliviarse un poco del dolor ,para seguir manteniendo una sonrisa hueca. No Hermione no le había podido decir que no por más que se digiera si misma que debía ayudar a esa mujer a superar la muerte de su hija y no actuar como un placebo para ella.

-te traje comida algunos panques de nuez tus favoritos- No lo eran pero Hermione asintió con una gran sonrisa, estaba segura que eran los favoritos de Ginny.

- ella tiene panques de nuez y yo tengo pastel de calabaza de la noche anterior –grito indignado Ron

- Deberías agradecer que no te dio sobras de hace dos días como nosotros- hablaron los gemelos al unisonó

Harry guardo sus panques de nuez recién horneados con temor a enfrentarse a Ron. Mientas Sirius movía la cola alegre alrededor.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver una mata de pelo salir del tren y posarse al lado del gran perro negro y frotarse contra él.

- ¡Crookshanks donde te habías metido! –reclamo su dueña pero el gato parecía demasiado ocupado con Canuto como para importarle

-Hasta luego chicos - se despido una alegre mujer rubia junto a ojo loco quien habían actuado de guardaespaldas para Harry

-Cuídate hija, Harry, Ron, Fred y George- se despedía la mujer con un gran abrazo uno por uno

Se subieron al tren mientras un entusiasmado Canuto corría tras el tren con potentes ladridos, hasta que ya no se pudo oír ni ver más al perro. Un nuevo curso iba dar comienzo, un nuevo destino iba a ser tejido, el tablero estaba preparándose para dar comienzo a un nuevo juego.

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer y espero poder leer igualmente sus reviews.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore era un hombre difícil de sorprender la sabiduría y temple que caracterizaba la vejez a él había llegado o tal vez desde joven la poseyó y la edad solo la había aumentado, ni siquiera todas la aventuras que había vivido el joven Potter lograron sorprenderlo porque eran cosas que él ya había previsto . Incluso la extraña canción que recito el sombrero seleccionador no logro sorprenderlo ni una pizca .Pero aquella noche de septiembre paso algo que verdaderamente logro sorprenderlo, un joven de encantadores hoyuelos se sentó esperando que la profesora Minerva le probara el sombrero.

-Thomas Goldsmith –pronuncio la estricta mujer mientras un atractivo chico caminaba altaneramente hasta el taburete

El sombrero viejo y raido fue puesto sobre su cabeza.

-extraño…no cree joven Riddle , aun sigue siendo todo un Slytherin ¿entonces por qué no quiere volver a su antigua casa?

-Porque me conviene estar en otra casa, quiero estar en Ravenclaw –demando altivamente

El sombrero siempre tomo en cuenta las opiniones de aquellos a seleccionar y en que casa se desollarían mejor los pequeños porque aunque había algunos alumnos de origen muggle que encajarían mejor en Slytherin no los podía enviar allí seria como mandar a un cerdo al matadero, el niño crecería sin ningún amigo exiliado de su propia casa y por las demás y viceversa si hubiera mandado alguien de las grandes familias como los Malfoy a **Hufflepuff** o Gryffindor seria repudiado por su familia una muestra muy clara de ello era Sirius Black quien tenía toda el corazón de un león , él lo supo llevar bien por que verdaderamente nunca le importo su familia pero para otros jóvenes como Pansy , Draco, Millicent, Daphne ,Vincent y Gregory por mencionar algunos perder su apellido seria a la ruina A sí que a veces él no se basaba a cuál de las casas era más apto el niño si no en cual podía sobrevivir mejor a su temprana edad , así que no sería la primera vez que mandara a una persona a otra casa a pesar de que tenía cualidades para llegar lejos en otra y tampoco era la primera vez que una persona se lo pedía y él cumplía su demanda.

-¡RAVENCLAW!-grito el sombrero y de inmediato la casa de las águilas aplaudió a su nuevo integrante quien se abría paso entre los alumnos

Dumbledore aun no creí lo que sus ojos veían ni siquiera ponía atención a la cena. Aquel joven era idéntico a Tom Riddle, por un momento pensó estar alucinando pero no era así aquel chico seguía allí sentado con esa odiosa sonrisa en su rostro y lo más extraño de todo era que fue enviado a Ravenclaw no sabía que esperaba pero en definitiva pensó que en cuanto el sombrero tocara su cabeza gritara a todo pulmón Slytherin, pero no sucedió y ahora estaba más confundido que antes.

-Ese es el chico que te rechazo ¿no Draco?- cizaño Blaise como toda buena serpiente

-Es un estúpido no me sorprende que no haya quedado en Slytherin si no con los memos de Ravenclaw

-solo un estúpido rechazaría amistarse contigo Draco –secundo Pansy a favor de Draco

Blaise rodo los ojos y se giro para entablar conversación con Theodore le hastiaba ver lo arrastrada que podía ser Pansy alagando a Draco como si fuese un Dios y como este se hinchaba de orgullo. Pero Nott al parecer estaba más ocupado observando a cierta persona en la mesa de los leones, Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente ante este hecho.

Hermione sentía un escalofrió en la espalda tenia la vaga sensación de que alguien la observaba y fue comprobado al chocar su mirada con la de Theodore que silenciosamente le pedía que se encontraran, después de tantos años juntos sobraban las palabras para entenderse el uno al otro.

El director al fin salió de su trance, era extraño como todos dejaron de hablar en cuanto el hizo el ademan de empezar su típico discurso incluso los gemelos Weasley se quedaron quietos y escuchaban atentos.

Comenzó hablar de las reglas de Hogwarts y presentar el nuevo cuerpo docente al que se había integrado a la profesora Grubbly-Plank y la profesora Umbriage quien se haría cargo de las clases de DCO.

-Las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de las diferentes casas ocurrirán… -pero antes de que continuara una regordeta figura soltó un molesto y chillón sonido

-hem, hem

Ningún profesor antes había interrumpido al director y tal parecía que todos los estudiantes y profesores querían acribillar a la mujer por su insolencia.,Dumbledore se sentó y dejo a la mujer hablar.

-gracias profesor –dijo con una molesta voz de niña que para nada tenía que ver con la anciana regordeta

Cuando comenzó hablar todos perdieron interés en lo que decía algunos la miraban burlonamente y otros la ignoraban olímpicamente, Hermione descubrió que era de los pocos que ponía atención a las tonterías que salían de la boca de aquella mujer, tan ineptos que no sabían que debían de estudiar primero al enemigo para saber cómo atacar pensó Hermione al ver que Harry ni Ron ponían la mínima atención.

Dumbledore dio por terminado el discurso. Y todos se marchaban a sus habitaciones, Hermione sujeto fuertemente a Ron impidiéndole seguir.

-¡Ron debemos de ayudar a los de primero somos Prefectos!– declaro Hermione a Ron quien lo había olvidado

-¡ENANOOOS!-grito por un momento Hermione se atrevió a dudar de la salud mental de Dumbledore como para poner a Ron como prefecto era obvio que el chico era más inmaduro e irresponsable que un niño de cinco años.

-Señorita Granger –llamo Mcgonagall antes de que la castaña comenzara su labor

-si profesora

-le molestaría guiar al joven Goldsmith a sus clases mañana temprano

¿Para eso no esta los prefectos de Ravenclaw? Pensó instantáneamente Hermione y la profesora adivino sus pensamientos por que de inmediato aclaro

-los prefectos de Ravenclaw están ocupados haciendo otros deberes

-pero Ron no puede hacer solo sus deberes de perfecto ¿verdad Ron ?-rogo porque su amigo entendiera la indirecta

-Harry me ayudara – resolvió el pelirrojo sin ni siquiera consultar al susodicho y sin notar la desesperación de Hermione por no querer estar a solas con el nuevo estudiante. Ron simplemente era demasiado bruto.

-Muy bien señorita Granger parece que todo está resuelto el joven Goldsmith la estará esperando en su sala común

Hermione volteo a ver al susodicho quien mostraba un rostro tan amigable que le dio escalofríos, se marcho a guiar a los alumnos de primero, no sabía que esperar mañana tal vez se mostrara frio y apático como cuando se lo encontró en la entrada de la estación o dulce y amable desconcertadamente Hermione prefería el primero, aquella sonrisa le parecía perturbadora.

* * *

><p>-¿me podrías dar tu horario?– Thomas le tendió su horario y Hermione no pudo evitar su sorpresa excepto por adivinación sus horarios eran idénticos<p>

- no crees que son demasiados materias este año son los T.I.M.O.S –dijo con su típica voz sabihonda que irrito a Tom no pudo evitar ser arrogante por más que quisiera

-Granger no todos son tan estúpidos como crees no se qué simios vengan a esta escuela pero no me compares con ellos estoy muy por encima incluso de tu nivel –el chico arrebato de mala gana la hoja de las manos de la castaña

-no estaba tratando de ser grosera-respondió Hermione

-no insultes mi inteligencia Granger sintetizando toda la mierda de la que hablaste dijiste que era un idiota

- estas mal de la cabeza yo nunca dije nada así

- cierto solo lo denotaste en tu entonación

-¡eres insoportable!, me voy – Hermione alzo testarudamente la barbilla y estaba a punto de dar el primer paso cuando el chico añadió

-está bien cuando llegue tarde a mis clases tendré a quien culpar, creo que me perderé accidentalmente en el bosque prohibido

Muy a su pesar giro los talones y regreso. Hermione estaba irritada todos los alumnos lucían desconcertado porque ella y Thomas iban tomados de la mano, quería morir de vergüenza pero era capaz de sufrir esa vergüenza con tal de que esa oveja negra no se perdiera en el camino, porque si esos sucedía la culparían a ella, la profesora Mcgonagall pensaría que era irresponsable y honestamente prefería que le arrancaran la cabeza con las manos un par de trolls antes de que alguien dudara de su responsabilidad.

* * *

><p>-Granger apenas llevamos unos días de conocernos y me tomas de la mano nunca pensé que fueras tan atrevida<p>

-cállate –contesto lánguidamente Hermione mientras arrastraba al chico a la clase y asegurándose de que no se fuera a perder "accidentalmente". Extrañamente a Tom no le molesto sentir la mano de la chica sosteniendo la suya.

Cuando llego a la clase Historia de la Magia ya todos estaban en su lugar y el profesor Binns estaba a punto de comenzar la clase.

-Señorita Granger justo a tiempo y tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante…

-Thomas Goldsmith señor - unos encantadores hoyuelos enmarcaron el rostro del chico

En definitiva Hermione prefería verlo serio y furioso que amable y encantador.

-Me agrada que allá llegado a tiempo señor Goldsmith muchos alumnos suelen perderse el primer día en el castillo

-es solo que Hermione se aseguro muy bien de que no me perdiera –la castaña percibió de inmediato la burla en sus palabras

Al percibir todas las miradas atentas a los dos soltó la mano del chico como si quemase. El profesor pareció ignorar ese hecho y de inmediato hablo.

-Bien tomen asiento

Hermione le mando una mirada a Harry esperanzada porque sus amigos le guardaran un sitio pero no era así, pesadamente y como si sus pies fueran de plomo camino hasta el único asiento libre a lado de Thomas. El profesor Binns comenzó la clase y ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos cuando muchos alumnos habían quedado dormidos como si la voz del profesor fuese un potente somnífero otros tantos dibujaban o jugaban entre ellos en las esquinas de sus pergaminos, Hermione les mando un mirada asesina a Harry y Ron quienes eran parte de los últimos, ellos fingieron no verla y siguieron en lo suyo.

Pero su ira fue mayor al observar al chico que se sentado al lado de ella todos estaban aburridos pero algo en su actitud le decía que no solo era eso era como si interiormente se burlara de lo dicho por el profesor, se aburría no por lo aburrido que era el profesor si no por el tema en sí ,Hermione noto que a pesar de parecer atento no estaba tomando ninguna nota, su actitud le molesto aun más que la de Harry y Ron. A pesar de que el no estaba durmiendo ni jugando como sus demás compañeros.

-No tomaste ninguna nota –le recrimino Hermione

-Granger no pensé que me observaras tan detalladamente haces que me sonroje- comento burlonamente

A pesar de que Tom se había planteado hechizar a la chica con su hipócrita encanto, habia algo que lo hacía mostrase ante ella irónico y sarcástico, tal vez fuese que la consideraba bastante lista como para tragarse el cuento de que él era un encantador, noble y bondadoso chico.

Tom era un chico pragmático así que para que gastar tiempo tratando de encandilarla cuando sabia de sobra que no funcionaria, no era tampoco como si ella sospechase algo, ahora solamente lo veía como un chico hipócrita y un poco bipolar, solo tenía que mantenerse cerca de ella para estar informado y poder llegar a Potter ya después de encargaría de soltar todo su arsenal de fingimiento con el chico para que hiciese lo que quisiera sin chistar. Tampoco era como si a Tom no le gustara estar cerca de ella.

-No sé como quedaste en Ravenclaw es obvio que eres toda una serpiente –comento arisca

Por eso había pedido quedarse en Ravenclaw Tom sabia que desconfiarían de inmediato de él si quedaba en Slytherin todos los Gryfindor eran unos paranoicos, hubiera podido entrar a la casa de los leones para tener absoluta confianza y accesibilidad a Potter pero Tom prefería antes que le cercenaran los brazos y atragantarse con su propio vomito y que ni hablar de los patéticos tejones prefería todo lo anterior y volver del mugriento diario del que salió.

-No me sigas Granger la primera vez resulto halagador pero es hora de que te pierdas

- Tengo que asegurarme que vayas a tu siguiente clase

-pero es hora de almorzar no hay clase

-podrías escabullirte para que no te encontrara y yo...

-¡Hermione espéranos! –grito Ron quien venía corriendo tras la castaña

Aunque a Tom lo que más le apetecía era perder a la fastidiosa castaña no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de su primer encuentro casual con Potter quien venía tras el molesto pelirrojo.

-podrías prestarnos tus apuntes

-¿Qué pasaría con ustedes si este año no les prestó mis apuntes?-pregunto fríamente la castaña

-suspenderíamos nuestros T.I.M.O.S no queras cargar eso en tu conciencia

-es repugnante echarle la culpa de tus fracasos a otra persona –lanzo venenosamente Tom, ese chico lo había ignorado totalmente y nadie ignoraba a Tom Ryddle tendría que humillarlo verbalmente

- y tu ¿Quién eres? –pregunto hoscamente Ron

- ya veo que tu cerebro es peor que el de una babosa, Hermione ¿como puedes juntarte con idiotas como él?

- ¡A quien le llamas idiota!

-por Merlin pobre chico a parte de estúpido sordo, estar con él es hacer caridad al mundo mágico ¿no? evitando que se muera atragantado con su propia saliva – se dirigió a la castaña quien no encontró palabras para defender a su amigo. Thomas había sido presentado a todo el colegio ayer durante la selección ¿Cómo era posible que Ron no lo recordara?

Ron bufo exasperado ante un Thomas que sonreía de oreja a oreja. Harry quien acaba de llegar dirigió una mirada confundida a Hermione por la actitud del pelirrojo quien no dejaba de bufar como un toro furioso.

-¿Tú eres Thomas Gred...?

-Thomas Goldsmith -completo Tom al ver que el chico no recordaba bien su nombre ¿qué clase de idiota era Potter como para no recordar un nombre?, sin embargo se guardo ese pensamiento y sonrió radiantemente

-Bueno venia a preguntarle a Hermione si iba almorzar con nosotros ¿quieres venir?

Tom tuvo que reprimirse para soltar una burlesca sonrisa mientras Ron mando una mirada asesina a Harry.

-claro me encantaría –soltó con un tono tan amigable que extraño a Hermione ¿donde había quedado el chico huraño de hace rato?

* * *

><p>Después de terminar de almorzar los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la clase de pociones donde ahora se integraría un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaws entre los que estaba Thomas, se sentía la tensión entre Ron y Thomas bueno para ser sincera Hermione solo veía tensión de parte de Ron porque Thomas caminaba con una odiosa sonrisa como si fuera el hombre más jodidamente feliz del mundo ignorando totalmente a Ron.<p>

-Hola Harry –saludo una chica que le pareció a Tom fastidiosa y sosa

-Hola –dijo Harry mientras se ponía colorado

-Pudiste quitarte esa sustancia ¿no?

-Si –dijo Harry, intentando en vano sonreír -entonces... ¿Has pasado…err…un buen verano?

–Oh, han estado bien, ya sabes...

-¿Es una chapa de los Tornados? –dijo Ron de repente olvidando su hastió por el pelinegro sonriente que se encontraba a su derecha –No los apoyarás ¿Verdad?

-si lo hago –dijo Cho un poco molesta por el tono utilizado por Ron

-¿Siempre los has apoyado o solo es porque han ganado la liga? –dijo Ron, en un tono demasiado acusador

-Los apoyo desde hace seis años –dijo aun más molesta iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpida por Thomas

-no me gusta ser impertinente pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –acto seguido tomo bruscamente a Ron y lo obligo a caminar mientras Hermione los seguía unos pasillos más adelante Ron no pudo evitar caer quedando con el trasero hacia arriba

-¡eres un maleducado!-grito iracunda la castaña sin molestarse en preguntar si el pelirrojo estaba bien, lo cual sorprendió a Tom

-¿Qué? Yo solo le pregunte si…

-no has visto que quería hablar a solas con Harry

-¿y qué? Podía hacerlo, yo no he parado…

-Vamos Hermione en verdad piensas en razonar con un chico que solo tiene una neurona y dudo que en saludables condiciones –continuo lanzando su veneno verbal Tom

-yo no tengo solo una nerona, tengo muchísimas de ellas en mi baúl cuando quieras te las enseño

Hermione quien se resistía a reírse de su amigo no pudo evitar curvar una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro no sabía si su amigo era demasiado inocente o estúpido aunque se aferraba con esperanza que fuese lo primero ,suerte que Ron no pudo ver esa sonrisa pero Tom si

-Hermione me voy –declaro Tom mientras caminaba sobre la mano izquierda de Ron quien aun estaba en el piso no pudo evitar gemir del dolor

La castaña al verlo marcharse apresuro el paso no podía dejar que se perdiera "accidentalmente" en los pasillos del castillo, el chico iba a doblar hacia la izquierda el lado contrario hacia las clases de pociones cuando lo alcanzo, tomo su mano obligándolo a ir hacia la derecha pero antes de desaparcar en la esquina del pasillo volteo a ver a Ron indicando con sus ojos las manos entrelazadas de la castaña y de él al mismo tiempo que soltaba una sonrisa de lo más perversa .

* * *

><p><strong> al fin el capitulo 7 : ) ,tenia la mitad del capitulo ya hecho cuando al leerlo lo encontré demasio hueco había en el que no me satisfacia asi que tuve que sentarme unos dias el pensar ¿por que? al final termine eliminándolo todo y me tuve que pasar otros días sentada para volver escribir ; les informo con una sonrisa que hoy lo termine y me parecio 100% satisfactorio pero me gustaria oir su opinio por que vale ustedes son los que le dan tomatazos o aplausos a mi ego. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

-Quiero silencio –dijo fríamente Snape, todo el mundo enmudeció incluso antes de que lo dijera la mayoría ya estaba callados

-Antes de empezar la clase de hoy –dijo Snape, recorriendo su mesa y mirándolos -Me parece apropiado recordarles que el próximo Julio tendrá lugar un examen muy importante espero que lleguen al "aceptable" en sus TIMOS o sufrirán mí...desagrado

-Después de este año, por supuesto, la mayoría de ustedes dejarán de estudiar conmigo –siguió Snape –Solo daré clases a los mejores de ustedes, en mi clase de pociones de EXTASIS -Pero tenemos otro año antes del feliz momento del adiós – dijo Sanpe burlonamente - hoy prepararemos el filtro de paz una poción para calmar la ansiedad y la agitación.

Neville trago con dificultad mientras Thomas sonreí arrogantemente.

Tom volteo a su derecha y pudo ver el rostro serio de Hermione, quien ponía extremada atención a lo dicho por el profesor. Ambos comenzaron a preparar su poción era obvio que para ambos era un juego de niños.

-Un ligero vapor plateado debe salir ahora de la poción –dijo Snape

Tom no pudo evitar mirar inferiormente a todos a excepción de su propia poción y la de Granger las demás eran porquería, Snape hizo un recorrido por todas las mesas y se detuvo en la de Tom y Hermione.

-es bueno ver que la menos alguien sabe leer – dijo secamente y Hermione sonrió sabiendo que sería lo único parecido a un cumplido que podía recibir de él pero Thomas frunció el entrecejo acostumbrado a que los demás le besaran los pies por sus logros.

-¿que demonios se supone que es eso Potter? –comento visiblemente feliz Snape

Los slytherin voltearon no querían perderse el divertido espectáculo de cómo humillaban y regañaban a Potter.

-el filtro de paz

-Potter ¿sabes leer? –pregunto sarcástico

Malfoy rio junto con otros Slytherins.

-si –respondió rígido y forzadamente

-El olvido agregar las dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro-dijo Tom

Snape miro sorprendido a Thomas no había esperado que alguien identificara el error solo con ver la poción

-Aunque es un error muy fácil de remediar basta con las, a cambio se añade un poco más de Polvo de ópalo cuando la poción este fría para evitar que se presentes los desafortunados síntomas de cuando la poción está mal preparada

Snape lo miro entre sorprendido y furioso.

-¡Esta tan seguro de eso señor Goldsmith?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente con una mirada que habría hecho ensuciar sus pantalones a Neville

-Por supuesto tanto como para beberla yo mismo –sonrió deslumbrantemente sin ningún temor. Snape se marcho con una sonrisa en el rostro dando por atendido que lo dicho por el chico era verdad dejando a todos con las quijadas en el suelo, muchos aun pensaron estar en q un sueño o atrapados en otra dimensión.

- Los que hayan seguido las instrucciones, llenen un vaso con una muestra de su poción, pongan el nombre claramente y déjenlo como prueba encima de mi mesa –dijo fríamente y sin ningún rastro de sonrisa lo cual alivio a muchos.

Harry sonrió gracias a los consejos de Thomas no tendría cero por un día de trabajo y su poción era demasiado parecida a la de él y Hermione.

-Hermione no es necesario que nos acompañes a la torre de astronomía –La castaña le mando una mirada tan decisiva a Harry que no pudo contradecirla

-No pensé volverte a ver subir las escaleras hacia la clase de adivinación –soltó Ron

-Me hubiera quedado en adivinación si la maestra no fuera tan estúpida e inepta

Harry y Ron se mostraron alarmados nunca habían oído ese lenguaje de la boca de Hermione y menos dirigido hacia un profesor, Thomas sonrió complacido.

-además no es como si ustedes pensaran lo contrario solo toman las clase porque creen que obtendrán una buena nota, fingiendo hacer lo que ella dice

-¡Claro que no! –contestaron alarmados sin querer darle la razón a Hermione aunque fuera cierta, había algo en el cinismo con que lo dijo que se negaban a creer que ambos fueran tan triviales

Después de asegurase que Thomas fuera a su clase, Hermione se permitió relajarse un poco e ir a la biblioteca en busca de Theo.

Caminaba hacia el único lugar donde estaba segura se encontraría con el paso de los años eran menos lo alumnos que descubrían aquella habitación lo cual la decepcionaba terriblemente.

Y tal como lo predigo allí estaba él enfrascado en una lectura ajeno a todo sus ojos azules reflejaban el entusiasmo con el cual estaba devorando y digiriendo cada letra, Hermione lo miro fijamente preguntándose si ella poseería aquel mismo brillo en los ojos cuando se enfrascaba en un libro.

Theodore cerro lentamente el libro y enfoco su mirada en ella, inmediatamente se sintió expuesta ante su fija mirada, dejo el libro en una pequeña mesa, Hermione tomo asiento junto a él, al sentarse el comenzó a jugar con sus rizos distraídamente.

-Nott deja de fastidiar –Hermione casi pudo sentir la sonrisa burlona de él ensancharse poniendo en claro que no lo iba dejar de hacer.

Hermione amaba en su niñez molestar a Theodore pero le había salido el tiro por la culata y era ahora era él quien la molestaba con sus constantes roces algunas veces para nada castos que lograban ponerla tan roja como el cabello de cualquier Weasley. El chico se estaba cobrando lo que Hermione le hizo sufrir con sus constantes abrazos, besos en las mejillas y tomadas de las manos. Lo que más le molestaba era la parsimonia con lo que lo hacía, como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo y no notara lo incomoda que su contacto la ponía.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas?-pregunto él tranquilamente, Hermione entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería aunque no estaba tan segura de hablar de la orden del fénix con él

-solo puedes decirme cosas generales si te da miedo confiar en mi

-Hay un grupo de opositores a Voldemort

Theodore se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre pero de inmediato se recompuso, eran pocos los que se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre, para la comunidad mágica Voldemort era como un monstruo terrible, aquel del que los padres les cuentan a sus hijos para que se vayan a dormir , habían oído de hablar de él desde niños y para Hermione que nunca había oído del susodicho hasta entrar a Hogwarts y que no vivió desde temprana edad con su leyenda no tenia poseía la misma dificultada casi estaba segura que para Harry era casi igual.

-estas vacaciones estuve con ellos pero me marche unos días antes era obvio que solo me querían allí para asegurarse de que no tuviera contacto con Harry

-y te dejaron ir así como así –inquirió aun sujetando un rulo entre sus dedos

- ya no había temor de que le digiera algo a Harry por que el ya estaba allí

-abandonaste a Potter

-tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, además no es como si fuera su niñera

-Por más que te cueste admitirlo así es, vas asegurándote de que cumplan con sus responsabilidades por más pesada que llegues a ser, corriendo detrás de él para que no se mate mientras juega a ser el héroe -a Hermione no le molestaron sus palabras las había oído tan a menudo de Theodore que no veía el porqué iniciar una discusión que no iría a ninguna parte

-¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa?- Theodore enmudeció por un momento ante la pregunta pero se recupero atrayendo uno de los castaños rizos a su nariz

-Mi padre ha tenido varias reuniones a altas horas de la noche

No se necesitaba ser muy suspicaz para saber que significaba eso , el padre de Theodore era un mortifago y estaba regresando a las andadas. Hermione no pregunto más y Theodore lo agradecía no le apetecía más hablar de toda la mierda que era su "querida familia".

-Ese nuevo chico Thomas Goldsmith no me parece confiable, no te acerques tanto a él-le advirtió el pelinegro mientras se marchaba

Thomas tuvo que aceptar que Hermione tenía razón sobre su desagrado por la profesora de adivinación, desde que vio al entrar al salón, con esas gafas de botella que la hacían ver como un insecto. El no se había anotado a aquella clase porque cualquiera podía pasar con una buena calificación, la materia era tan inexacta que prácticamente podías inventar todo una predicción, una materia que estaba seguro Potter tomaría sin embargo se dijo que no valía la pena entrar para acercarse a Potter su tenía que soportar el calvario de escuchar a un vieja profesora con sus locuras, demasiado había soportado anteriormente con Dumbledore como para escuchar otro chiflado más.

Tom se levanto lentamente hacia la profesora Trelawney sonriendo carismáticamente.

-Queridísima Profesora Trelawney , la teoría está muy sobrestimada, porque tengo que leer libros que solo dicen palabras huecas cuando la adivinación no es cosa que se aprenda en un libro cuando la clave y esencia de la adivinación esta en el ojo místico.

La profesora Trelawney afirmo entusiasmadamente.

-Ya he leído todos los libros de Inigo Imago, sin embargo, suspender o aprobar no tiene importancia cuando estamos hablando de la maravillosa arte de la adivinación

Si la profesora Trelawnwy lucia anteriormente encantada ahora estaba profundamente extasiada.

-Por lo que no veo por qué debería estar sentado aquí cuando la adivinación se debe hacer en un lugar distante y tranquilo, cuando encuentro sofocante e incomodo estar rodeado de tanta gente y no logro canalizar mi ojo interior

-Lo mismo le dije al profesor Dumbledore, que sería mejor que la clase fuera de uno a tres estudiantes pero dijo que no era posible

-Así que porque no me deja canalizar mi ojo en otro lugar , pasare mis TIMOS con la mayor calificación

-No es algo que este en mis manos

-Bueno supongo que me equivoque , pensé que usted le daría más importancia a la sagrada arte de adivinación que a unos obsoletas reglas de instituto –Tom iba a retomar su asiento cuando la profesora grito

-¡Supongo que si usted ya leyó todos los libros puedo hacer una excepción!-grito eufóricamente

Tom sonrió radiantemente haciendo sonrojar no solo a la profesora si no también a la mayoría de la población femenina. Harry y Ron se habían quedado perplejos ante la habilidad lingüística de Thomas.

-Me retiro, con su permiso profesora – se despidió Tom antes de salir de la torre

-Ustedes qué ven apresúrense a usar el oráculo de los sueños e interpreten los sueños de su compañero –ordeno a Harry y Ron

Tom caminaba lentamente por la biblioteca , fue en busca de Granger, era el lugar favorito de la chica cuando estaba en segundo y estaba seguro de que eso no cambiaria nunca y sabía exactamente en qué lugar de la biblioteca estaba, le sorprendió enormemente cuando Hermione escribió en el diario que ella y otro chico habían encontrado aquella habitación a la misma edad que él. Se dirigía hacia allí , cuando vio a un chico pelinegro salir de la biblioteca este lo observo suspicazmente antes de seguir su camino

-un Nott- se dijo mentalmente al reconocer la fisionomía tan parecida a la de August Nott

Siguió su camino pasando por la sección de invisibilidad, hasta llegar a la sección de historia de la magia; tomo un gastado y pesado libro del último estante cuyo título estaba en runas ,leyó las palabras de la ultima hoja del libro y una puerta apareció de la nada.

-¿Theodore se te olvido algo?-pregunto una voz que pudo reconocer como la de Granger, se encontraba sentada de espaladas a él, así que no se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba de persona

-¡Nott contéstame! – exigió y Tom no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente, esa chica sí que era impaciente solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que pregunto, se acerco lentamente y acerco su cara a su oído

-¿eres siempre así de impaciente? –Hermione soltó un chillido ante el contacto

-casi me matas del susto Goldsmith

-¿En serio? Si esa era la forma me hubieras dicho antes para libarme de ti

-muy gracioso ¿no has pensado dejar la magia y volverte comediante?

- Si tú me acompañas, solo soy gracioso cuando me burlo de ti –se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente ante una rabiosa Hermione

-¿Te saltaste la clase?- pregunto escépticamente

Tom siguió su camino y se sentó, tomando el libro que minutos atrás la chica tenia, nunca había dado explicaciones y no tendría por qué empezar ahora.

-Oye ese libro es mío

-que curioso aquí dice que es propiedad de la biblioteca –señalo a Hermione la cubierta interna del libro donde se estipulaba debajo de una advertencia de la Señora Pince

-pero yo lo estaba leyendo

-estabas, como bien lo señalaste ahora yo lo tengo, además ¿no es como si fuera el único ejemplar?

-pero esa es la única copia original

-Que lastima yo también prefiero hacer por mi mismo las traducciones tendrás que leer una mediocre versión

-pero tú lo tomaste sin mi permiso

-yo nunca pido permiso para tomar lo que quiero solo lo tomo y ya

-eso es tan injusto

-La vida nunca es justa Granger, típico de un Gryfindor creer estúpidamente en una utopía

-devuélveme mi libro y no has contestado mi pregunta ¿cómo te saltaste la clase? –volvió a preguntar aun más molesta por el insulto anterior hacia los leones pero Tom no había podido evitar notar que ahora era un hecho para ella que él se había saltado la clase

-Maldición Granger tienes que estar siempre metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman ahora veo por qué todos los demás creen que eres insoportable

-¿tú también lo crees?-pregunta apenada

-Tú eres la única persona que encuentro hasta ahora soportable –Tom se sorprendió así mismo diciendo esas palabras nunca había tratado de confortar a alguien a menos de que le fuera de algún beneficio y ahora que le había mostrado parte de su verdadera personalidad a Granger eso no le era de alguna ayuda.

Ya no le afectaba tanto lo que dijeran los demás personas pero oír eso de Thomas por alguna razón la hizo feliz porque por más que fuera un engreído, egocéntrico y patán, con ella, él no decía nada que no quisiera decir en verdad.

-gracias –murmuro débilmente

- si quieres a agradecer a alguien serian a todos los estúpidos y cabezas huecas que vienen a Hogwarts por ser tan irritantes

Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras recogía sus cosas y tomaba la mano de Tom quien la miro de mala manera

-Vámonos la siguiente clase es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –dijo sin importarle en lo más mínimo la mirada envenenada del chico – Y como perfecta te castigare por saltarte una clase

-vaya que eres una insufrible mojigata Granger –dijo soltando una pequeña risa, Hermione se sorprendió con la expresión de su rostro, Thomas ya era tremendamente apuesto pero ahora mismo poseía una belleza casi celestial , su risa no sonaba fingida ni sarcástica era un tono melodioso que la cautivo.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando entraron Thomas y Hermione a clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no pudo evitar un profundo asco ante tal adefesio de persona, hoy ocurrió lo imposible para Tom encontró una persona aun más asquerosa que la vieja Cole. Aquella bola rosa le ganaba por mucho a la encargada del orfanato donde solía vivir, con su aspecto parecido a la de una enorme rana .Todos guardaron silencio absoluto después de todo era una profesora nueva y podía ser tan estricta como Snape o tan lerda como Trelawney ni siquiera Weasley haría algo hasta estar seguro.

-¡Bien buenas tardes!

Algunos alumnos contestaron en una voz apenas audible

-¡No, no,no!, ustedes deben contestar todos a la vez, ¡Buenas tardes profesora Umbrige! – Esa vieja rechoncha en definitiva era aun más aborrecible que la señora Cole reafirmo Tom

–¡Buenas tardes clase!

-¡buenas tardes profesora Umbrige! –contestaron todos al unisonó y algunos como Tom y Hermione a regañadientes

-no ha sido tan difícil ¿no?- tan fácil como lamer el piso pensó sarcásticamente –guarden sus varitas y tomen sus plumas por favor – Tom la guardo con desgana , estaba seguro que aquél adefesio no iba a enseñarles absolutamente nada útil aunque tampoco era como si ella pudiera enseñarle algo que él no supiera ya. Aquella vieja rana saco su varita y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón donde se podía leer:

Defena contra las Artes Oscuras, una vuelta a los principios básicos

-su enseñanza ha sido fragmentada por el constante cambio de los profesores además de que muchos no tenían la capacidad apropiada, pero esos problemas los corregiré ahora mismo ,vamos a usar un excelente plan de estudios elaborado especialmente por el ministerio así que copiar por favor:

Objetivos del curso

Entender los principios de la magia defensiva

Aprender a reconocer situaciones en las que podemos usar la magia defensiva legalmente

Situar el uso de la magia defensiva en un contexto para su uso legal

Casi todos los alumnos comenzaron a escribir rápidamente a excepción de Thomas y Hermione. Que claramente pensaban: ¿Qué clase de objetivos eran esos?

-¿Tiene todo el mundo un ejemplar de LA TEORIA DE LA MAGIA DEFENSIVA de Wilbert Slinkhard?- Algunos alumnos asintieron –cuando yo les pregunte deben contestar, ¡si profesora Umbrige o no Profesora Umbrige! Asi que: ¿tiene todo el mundo un ejemplar de LA TEORIA DE LA MAGIA DEFENSIVA de Wilbert Slinkhard?

-¡si profesora Umbrige!-corearon al unisonó

–Me gustaría que fuerais a la página 5 y leyerais el capitulo uno "fundamentos para principiantes". No necesitareis hablar.

Tom abrió su libro, se detuvo súbitamente en el primer párrafo al notar tal ignorancia de aquel hombre: Wilbert Slinkhard, el libro era una porquería ahora entendía porque nunca había oído hablar de él, alejo su mirada de él libro y la desvió arrogantemente hacia Hermione, ella pensaba igual que él ya que tenía el libro cerrado y una mirada indignada.

Hermione alzo la mano dirigiendo una penetrante mirada a Umbrige sin mostrar ninguna emoción , Harry se dio cuenta de aquella actitud y no pudo evitar mirarla curioso, después de unos minutos aun más alumnos e unieron a la mirada de Harry. Tom también la observaba pero no era porque ese comportamiento le pareciera extraño, es más el esperaba ese comportamiento de ella, si no por la forma en que sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Umbrige, como una verdadera serpiente esperando soltar su veneno. Tom sonrío divertido ante la imagen.

- ¿Quieres preguntar algo sobre el capitulo, querida? –preguntó Umbrige a la castaña

-No es sobre el capitulo

–Si quieres hacer otras preguntas podemos hablar al final de la clase

-Tengo una pregunta sobre los objetivos del curso –dijo Hermione

La profesora se mostro verdaderamente sorprendida esperaba que todos la siguieran cual mansas ovejas.

-¿y tu nombre es…?

-Hermione Granger – contesto con tono molesto

-Bien, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso quedan muy claros si los lees detenidamente- comento como si fuera una retrasada mental lo cual enfureció aun más a la chica

-Bueno, no lo están, por que allí no hay nada sobre usos de hechizos de defensa –Todos los alumnos la vieron como si de un virgen se tratara haciéndoles un gran revelación, algo que para Tom fue más que obvio, en cuanto escucho el discurso de la vieja sabia que eso sucedería, el ministerio querían que aprendieran lo mínimo posible para tenerlos controlados

-¿Uso de hechizos de defensa? –Repitió la profesora Umbridge con una ligera risa horrorosa -¿por qué? No puedo imaginar que se presente ninguna situación en mi clase que pueda necesitar que use usted un hechizo de defensa señorita Granger.

-¿No vamos a usar la magia?- dijo Ron pero fue ignorado olímpicamente

-¿señorita Granger? ¿Quiere preguntar algo más?

-Si –dijo Hermione – ¿se da cuenta de que lo más importante de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar hechizos de defensa?

-¿es usted una experta en educación del ministerio, señorita Granger? –preguntó la profesora Umbridge con su falsa voz dulce. Hermione se mordió el labio estaba en dificultades.

-No, pero…-Por alguna razón extraña Tom no pudo evitar ayudarla

- No creo que se necesitan años de estudios, para saber algo que hasta alguien como Weasley incluso puede ver –comento mordazmente ,la profesora Umbrige se mostro desconcertada

-Los alumnos deben levantar sus manos para hablar en mi clase, Sr…

-Goldsmith y yo estoy levantando la mano

-pero usted no puede hablar –chillo con aquella voz horripilante de niña

-Usted dijo que necesitaba alzar la mano, nunca que para poder hablar tenía que tener su permiso

La cara de Umbrige se puso roja de furia e indignación.

-pues necesitan mi permiso para poder hablar

-Bueno pues podría ser más clara la próxima vez, para evitar confusiones-respondió con una voz de lo más amable

–No voy a criticar como se hacen las cosas en este colegio-dijo burlonamente –pero ustedes han tenido últimamente a muchos magos irresponsables haciéndose cargo de la materia y aun peor magos tan indecibles y extremadamente peligrosos como aquel hombre lobo –dijo riéndose aun más

Tom perdió el hilo de la conversación ,cuando empezaron a los alumnos a defender al hombre lobo, no conocía a es profesor Lupin que tanto se empañaban en defender los Gryffindor y ahora que Hermione no participaba en la discusión había perdido un poco de interés ,aunque no pudo evitar notar como Hermione se mordía las uñas, su interés se renovó cuando Potter perdió el control y comenzó hablar de algo realmente interesante.

-¿y quien quería dañar a unos estudiantes como ustedes?

-mmmm, déjeme pensar, Quizás... LORD VOLDEMORT-respondió Harry burlonamente

Weasley se atraganto con su propia saliva y otros tantos emitieron un chillido lastimero. Se sintió satisfecho por la reacción, tal vez, Lord Voldemort no era tan patético como creyó.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Potter

-Acabas de decir que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto de la muerte... – dijo ella apoyando las manos bruscamente sobre la mesa de Harry

-El no está muerto –Potter grito aun más furioso. Tom sonrió, no había planeado obtener así la información que quería. Con el mocoso que vivió histérico gritándole a una vieja profesora sonrió aun más divertido sonrió por la situación.

-otro diez puntos menos para Griffyndor señor Potter, no es bueno decir mentiras

-¡No son mentiras!, ¡Yo lo vi, luche contra él!

-Yo no quería hacerlo Señor Potter pero usted me orillo a castigarlo –dijo Umbrige con una gran cara de triunfo – mañana a las cinco en punto, esas son invenciones el ministerio ha garantizado que no hay ningún Señor Tenebroso, si aun sigues con problemas para aceptar la realidad con gusto puedes venir a verme, soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí las traumas de tu mente perturbada.

-¡Harry no!-grito preocupada Hermione en cuanto vio las intensiones de Potter. "Maldición Granger cállate", pensó de inmediato Tom ansioso por la información, para su suerte Potter no le hizo el minino caso y siguió hablando.

-Entonces, según usted, Cedric Diggory calló muerto por su propio gusto-grito furioso

Todos se mostraron conmocionados, pero no pudo evitar observar que Granger y Weasley no se mostraban para nada sorprendidos por la noticia en sí, si no porque el niño que vivió lo hubiera dicho públicamente , ellos ya debían de haber oído la historia de primera mano Weasley no le sería útil pero vaya que Granger sí.

La falsa sonrisa de Umbrige despareció y fue remplazada por una mueca totalmente fría

.-La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue un trágico accidente

-Él fue asesinado, Voldemort lo mato y usted lo sabe –Patético pensó Tom al notar como las manos de Harry temblaban de furia, estabas perdido cuando demostrabas algún sentimiento a tu enemigo.

La profesora sonrió dulcemente.- Querido por favor venga aquí,- Harry se acerco furioso.

-Dale esto a la Profesora McGonagall, querido- dijo la profesora Umbrige con una sonrisa triunfal, dándole una nota, cuando Harry se fue la clase quedo en un silencio que no fue roto hasta que la profesora salió.

Todos esperaron a chismosear sobre Potter hasta que estuvieran seguros que Umbrige estuviera por lo menos a un kilometro de distancia, pero a Tomn, no le importaba en mínimo escuchar sus tontas especulaciones, así que se dirigió a su fuente más confiable de información.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso Granger?

Pero su fuente de información no dio ningún signo de haberlo escuchado, incluso lucia pálida, al parecer aun no asimilaba lo anterior, tomo inconscientemente su mano y la arrastro fuera del salón y la llevo a otro totalmente vacío.

Hermione, se sentía preocupada por Harry ,pero había algo más que la perturbaba y cuando estaba por dar con ese algo su mente simplemente se desconecto, como si no pudiera pensar bien, le preocupaba por qué no era la primera vez que eso había sucedido. Solo salió de su trance cuando sintió la tibieza de unas manos que la arrastraban.

-si no querías que eso pasara, no debiste empezar esto desde un principio

-¿empezar qué?

-por favor Granger no te burles de mi

-no sé que a te refieres Goldsmith - Tom se sorprendió al verla realmente sorprendida

-¿en verdad no lo sabes?-pregunto una vez más ligeramente sorprendido

-¡maldita sea ya te dije que no! – afirmo, la actitud de Thomas la empezaba a cabrear

-Bueno Granger dime ¿por qué no estabas leyendo el libro?

-Era aburrido, tenía demasiados errores y presentaba información que puedes encontrar en otros libros aun más detalladamente

-el libro era una mierda, pero no era eso a lo que me refería yo tampoco lo leí solamente fingía hacerlo, ¿Por qué tu no lo hiciste?

Hermione se vio tan aturdida por la pregunta, que se quedo muda. Era la primera vez que ella no tenía una respuesta a una pregunta o tal vez la tenía y no quería contestarla.

-no lo hiciste porque así no hubieras atraído la atención de toda la clase hacia ti, ¿no es así?

Hermione negó varias veces aturdida.

-Eso no es…

-claro que es cierto Granger, tu atrajiste la atención de todos porque no querías que nadie se perdiera del espectáculo, querías que todos humillaran a Umbrige, querías hacerla llorar y que regresara con la cola entre las patas por donde había venido, pero las cosas no salieron como creías.

La castaña estaba hecha un lio con aquellas palabras, ella no era tan cruel pero entonces ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿Por qué no había fingido leer?, su comportamiento no había sido un impulso momentáneo como el de Harry.

-y ahora te sientes culpable de lo que provocaste porque Potter no pudo detener su gran boca

-¡cállate es no es cierto!-Hermione inconscientemente corrió alejándose de los pasillos.

No quería oír nada más, no podía oír nada más.

Sus pies se pararon en un instante, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de controlar la respiración.

Lagrimas. Estaban allí antes, ¿Thomas las vio?

Hermione sintió hastió de sí misma, solo fue por un momentáneo segundo, pero aun así el sentimiento fue tan fuerte como para que no despareciera en varia semanas.

Cuando llego al comedor fue asediada por Lavander y otras chicas más.

-¿Es cierto Hermione lo que dijo Harry?, ¿es cierto?

Se veía tan ansiosa en espera de obtener un buen chisme de primera mano.

-¿por favor Hermione, no soy idiota como para no saber que Harry te lo conto a ti?

-qué raro que pienses eso , cuando usualmente no eres capaz de contestar ninguna pregunta en clase

-¿Qué has dicho?

-no pensé que tendría que repetirlo tan rápido

Llego Ron al comedor y Lavander se fue sin decir nada. ¿Por qué había sido tan venenosa? , era cierto que desde que hablo con Thomas estaba alterada y que la chica le caía en la punta del hígado desde primero pero ¿esas eran razones suficientes? Finalmente Hermione decidió que se lo merecía por ser tan cotilla.

Cuando Harry llego los murmullos incrementaran de nivel, pareciera que todos esperaran que los oyera y que volviera explotar para que les contase lo sucedido. Hermione y Harry dejaron caer su tenedor y cuchillo, Ron los miro esperanzado contemplando su pastel de manzana, resignado se levanto con ellos y los siguió cabizbajo.

Al día siguiente su humor no mejoro mucho, además de que sus dos amigos no ayudaban mucho para que eso cambiase por un lado estaba Harry actuando paranoicamente y por otro Ron que no era de ninguna ayuda para controlar a los gemelos Weasley y aun más hoy se había mordido las uñas, los malos hábitos son tan difíciles de perder. Se levanto de la cama aun pesadamente, ya no iba pensar más en la incompetencia de Ron como perfecto, de lo huraño que era Harry ni en las acusaciones sin fundamentos de Thomas Goldsmith.

Hoy solo pensaría en sus deberes y en sus amados libros. Nada de Harry, Ron, Fred, George o Thomas Goldsmith.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios al notar que los gorros que había tejido habían desaparecido, en verdad los elfos querían ser liberados. Nada podía arruinar su día hoy, giro la perilla de para salir a desayunar cuando una voz la paralizo.

- Granger no sabía que eras tan irresponsable, dejándome ayer solo, no pude encontrar el salón de aritmancia, así que, ¿cómo me compensaras hoy?- Claro que pudo a ver llegado solo pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer pensó Tom, además que era un gran pretexto para temer a la chica donde quería

-¿recompensarte?-pregunto escéptica

-camine horas y cuando al fin creí llegar las escaleras cambiaban de lugar, ni siquiera pude llegar al gran comedor a cenar y…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-comento ya harta del chantaje emocional

-bueno ya que lo pones así, Granger, se mi mascota

Hermione lo miro confundida y comenzó a reír histéricamente.

-sí que debo estar mal de la cabeza escuche que querías que fuera tu mascota-hablo aun entre risas

-quiero que seas mi mascota – contesto Tom seriamente, la sonrisa se le borro de inmediato del rostro a la castaña


	10. Chapter 10

La primera impresión que tuvo de Thomas cuando le dijo que fuera su mascota era que el chico estaba chiflado, la segunda fue que tal vez era un pervertido fetichista de lo peor que la obligaría a usar orejas y cola de gato aunque no tenía nada en contra de los gatos a Hermione no le apetecía volver a parecer uno y la ultima fue que Thomas Goldsmith era un demonio. Un demonio que disfruta torturándola.

-Abre la boca bien Hemione –dijo mientras acercaba un trozo de pastel de calabaza a su boca.

- No quiero ¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?-contesto huraña por la vergüenza de que todos los alumnos se encontraban viendo la escena.

-¿Prefieres hacerlo al revés?, lo siento pero eso no es posible.

-¡No quiero hacerlo al revés, no quiero hacer esto!-exclamo furiosa.

-Está bien pero tienes prohibido comer algo que yo no te dé, eres mi mascota y una mascota come solo lo que su amo le da –respondió con una total seriedad escalofriante.

¿Amo? Pensó temerosa la castaña por lo que aquello implicaba, además si las mascotas comieran solo lo que sus amos les dan no tendría tantos problemas con Crookshanks.

-Eso no es cierto mi gato come las ratas del castillo.

-Bueno Granger solo puedes comer lo que yo te dé o las ratas del castillo –comento indiferente.

Hermione cruzo los brazos totalmente ofendida, mientras su cuerpo la traicionaba, joder no debió haberse ido a dormir sin cenar y porque rayos Thomas tenía esa asquerosa mueca de felicidad en su cara a cada bocado que daba Al final no pudo comer nada porque su orgullo no se lo permitía, no iba a rebajarse ya le enseñaría a ese maldito de que estaba hecha, no la iba a estar vigilando todo el día y en cuanto se descuidara iría a las cocinas a pedirle algo a los elfos.

Las clases nunca fueron tan agobiantes para Hermione estaba ansiosa porque terminaran y aun más por los extraños ruidos que su estomago emitía que le hacían recordar el arrancar del auto viejo de la tía Pollie y lo peor era la gran sonrisa arrogante de aquel demonio, con aquella estúpida sonrisa como si fuera el hombre más jodidamente feliz del mundo. Quería golpearlo.

Salió mucho antes de sus clases asegurándose que Thomas no le pisara los talones paso ágilmente por el salón de entrada, ya podía saborear la comida, cuando pudo divisar el cuadro del frutero su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca horrorizada. ¿Como demonios había llegado antes que ella?

-Granger que coincidencia venia por un bocadillo – exclamo con una mueca inocentemente falsa.

Hermione estaba por irse cuando Tom expreso.

-Granger no te vayas ¿que no venias a la cocinas de los elfos?

Tom le hizo cosquillas a la pera del retrato y sin previo aviso la condujo a la cocina. Solo percibir el olor de la deliciosa comida fue suficiente para que comenzara a salivar, se sentía como si fuese uno de los malditos perros de Pavlov.

-¿Quieres comer algo Hermione? –pregunto con voz aterciopelada de forma extremadamente dulce.

La castaña negó furiosamente.

-Entonces ¿Por qué otra razón vendrías si nos es por comida?-pregunto, de la misma forma y Hermione se sorprendió por lo retorcido que podía llegar a ser.

Su mente trabajaba rápidamente y con una confianza colosal contesto.

-Vine a ver a los elfos.

Tom se mostro sorprendido pero de inmediato volvía tener esa sonrisa encantadora.

-Bueno yo vine por un bocadillo a sí que porque no te acompaño.

-¡No!

Tom volvió a descomponer su sonrisa pero al igual que la anterior vez, apareció casi instantáneamente.

-Hermione hieres mis sentimientos, nunca pensé que no fuera de tu agrado –afirmo melodramáticamente.

- ¡Me importa un comino si daño tus sentimientos, tú has estado jodiendo todo mi día!

-¿Jodiendo?, Hermione ese no es un lenguaje propio de una señorita – dijo de forma falsamente alarmada.

-¡Yo diré tantas palabrotas como quiera!

Tom iba a volver hablar cuando Hermione contesto ofuscada.

-¡Y me importa una mierda lo que creas, me importa una mierda lo que los demás crean!

-Pues eso parece mira como tienes a los pobres elfos.

La castaña volteo y no pudo evitar ponerse roja de vergüenza, los pobres elfos estaban arrinconados mirándola con sus grandes orejas agachadas y con sus grandes ojos cristalinos. Amontonados temblando de miedo. Los únicos que no se encontraban aterrorizados eran Winky y Dobby, tal vez pensó sombríamente porque ya estaban acostumbrados un poco a los gritos de sus antiguos dueños. Esa idea solo la hizo sentirse aun peor.

Como era posible que él retorciera todo de modo donde ella ahora lucia como la mala de la historia. Eso la hizo explotar aun más.

-¡Tú, retorciste todo hasta este punto!

Él la miro interrogante como si en verdad no supiera lo que había hecho, lo cual la hizo exasperar. Con este nuevo grito los elfos temblaron una vez más. Harta tomo a Thomas de la mano y lo arrastro fuera de la cocina.

-¡Suéltame! – Exigió y Hermione lo miro sorprendida por el tono totalmente carente de sentimiento con él que lo dijo, la castaña se negó por lo que él se soltó bruscamente.-Creo que no has entendido bien tu eres mi mascota, una mascota obedece a su dueño, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando esta desobedece a su dueño?, Y aun peor ¿sabes lo que sucede si este se atreve a lastimar a su dueño? – inquirió perversamente mientras las castaña notaba algunas marcas en la blanquecina piel del pelinegro causada por la fuerza con la que tomo su mano.

Claro que Hermione sabía lo que sucedía, cuando era pequeña había tenido un perro su querido Beagle, Ringo. Cuando Ringo se orinaba dentro de la casa su padre solía golpearlo en el hocico, a la tierna edad de 3 años a Hermione le pareció un acto de lo más cruel y se pregunto a si misma si a ella la golpearían igual si orinaba la cama de nuevo, desde ese día a pesar del miedo Hermione se levantaba todas las noches al inodoro. También recordó el día que Wendy jalo las orejas de Ringo, él no se iba defender, él no iba a morder a Wendy a pesar de que chillaba por el dolor y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que si ella no le hubiera ordenado que lo hiciera él nunca se hubiera defendido, él nuca hubiera mordido a Wendy y él nunca hubiera sido sacrificado por su padre.

-"No necesitamos a un perro que ataque a sus dueños" –había dicho su padre cuando Hermione le imploraba con ojos llorosos que no lo llevaran a la perrera, pero su padre hizo caso omiso a sus ruegos y nunca más volvió a ver a Ringo.

Thomas no la llevaría a una perrera de eso estaba cien por ciento segura., pero el solo pensar que haría para que su "mascota" se comportara le daba escalofríos. La torturaría, le haría ir a gatas como si de verdad fuera un animal, la haría tomar pociones venenosas, probaría hechizos con ella, ¿qué haría?...

-¿Vaya parece que en tu mente soy un bastardo malnacido –dedujo Tom al ver todas las caras angustiadas hechas por Hermione –no te preocupes aún no planeo nada en concreto contra ti –termino con una escalofriante sonrisa amable.

"Nada en concreto contra ti", entonces que carajos era todo el infierno que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, pobre del infeliz que fuera el objetivo que aquél sádico. Estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cómo Tom se movía ágilmente, se sobresalto cuando sintió sus cálidas manos en su cuello, ¿Qué diablos?, después sintió algo el frio. Metal…, una gargantilla.

-¿Qué haces?

-Poniéndote un collar, no hagas preguntas estúpidas.

Hermione lanzo un bufido molesta, se aparto bruscamente de su lado pero ya era muy tarde; el collar había sido puesto y la magia impregnada en él comenzaba a funcionar. La castaña lo miro entre furiosa y dudosa.

-Me encantaría decirte que hace pero creo que le quitara la diversión a que tú lo averigües por ti misma.

Hermione estaba dispuesta a sacar su varita y hechizar a Thomas hasta que le quitara ese condenado accesorio, cuando fue interrumpida por la falsa voz amable de este.

-Harry, que gusto verte.

La castaña giro conmocionada, no podía permitir que Harry conociera su situación ya bastante tenía con Umbrige y Voldemort como para que ella lo agobiara, Hermione sabía que para él, ella era algo imperturbable algo que siempre estaría para él, apoyándolo o regañándolo, ayudándole en sus tareas, alguien con quién podía desahogarse de absolutamente todo al igual que sabía que eso no aplicaba al revés, simplemente porque su relación no sería la misma.

Harry observo el nerviosismo en la cara de Hermione pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-¿Te diriges a tu castigo con Umbrige? - preguntó Tom disfrutando la cara de mortificación de la castaña al formular la pregunta

-Si –contesto secamente

- Creo que estuvo bien lo que hiciste Harry, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo –dijo el pelinegro mostrando una sonrisa cómplice.

-Gracias Thomas – contesto el ojiverde de mejor humor, Hermione se sorprendió por el tan rápido cambio de humor de su amigo.

-Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos – se despidió Thomas ante la perfecta oportunidad para escabullirse de la castaña.

-Bueno yo también me tengo que ir, nos vemos Hermione.

Cuando llego a su habitación agradeció estar sola, tenía que encontrar la forma de quitarse ese endemoniado artefacto aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta que hacía, no le apetecía averiguarlo. Cuando Thomas se lo puso no se había fijado bien pero ese collar debía ser realmente caro, era un collar estilo victoriano, con siete hermosas esmeraldas rodeadas de diamantes una pieza realmente majestuosa que cualquier chica estaría feliz de recibir pero Hermione no era cualquier chica y veía a aquella pieza solo como una marca que demostraba que ella era su mascota y que él era su dueño.

-¿Hermione vas a cenar?-pregunto Ron al verla punto de salir de la sala común.

-Si –comento cabizbaja.

-Pues vamos juntos- invito sonriente el pelirrojo sin percatarse del estado de su amiga.

-Voy a cenar en la mesa de Ravenclaw-contesto cortante.

-Prefieres cenar con "ese" que conmigo – reclamo Ron indignado.

-No es que prefiera comer con él.

-¡Entonces no vayas con él!- su tono de voz había aumentado y ahora hablaba a gritos.

-No puedo hacer eso Ron.

-¡Admítelo prefieres irte con él, desde que volvimos a Hogwarts te la has pasado pegada a él!

- ¡Ya te dije que no!

-¿Es tu nuevo mejor amigo?

- No.

-Entonces te gusta –afirmo alterado.

- Por favor no digas tonterías Ron.

-¿Tonterías?,…

Ron iba a protestar cuando fue detenido por una melodiosa voz.

-Hermione justo iba a ir por ti, es bueno saber que por lo menos Weasley sirve para algo.

-Hermione va a cenar en la mesa Gryffindor –contradijo Ron.

-siento romper tu ilusión Weasley pero esta noche la dama cenara conmigo.

-Hermione es una Gryffindor asi que cenara con los demás Gryffindors.

-Temías que tener un defecto pero es algo que pienso corregir.

Hermiobe iba a replicar, que se creían esos dos discutiendo como si ella no fuera alguien capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¡Silencio! - ordeno Thomas.

La castaña se sorprendió, su boca se cerró de inmediato y aunque tratara de hablar esta no le respondía. Debía estar haciendo unas muecas demasiado extrañas por que pronto comenzó a llamar la atención.

-No es propio de mí hacer un espectáculo tan vulgar así que nos marchamo.s

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, viendo a los alumnos que comenzaban a voltear hacia ellos y no queriendo armar un alboroto.

-Aunque he de agregar que el solo verte, Weasley, es un espectáculo vulgar –termino venenosamente.

Las orejas de Ron pronto se pusieron de un rojo incandescente y boqueo un par de veces como pez fuera del agua pensando que contestar. A pesar de que Hermione evito una pelea entre estos, algunos alumnos no dejaban de verlos, la castaña no era tonta y sabía porque. Ella era lo que llamaban un ratón de biblioteca y Thomas aunque era igual de inteligente, era el chico perfecto a ojos de muchas no una persona aburrida, mirasabilla e insoportable como la catalogaban a ella. Inconscientemente declino un poco su cabeza y su forma de caminar cambio de erguida a ligeramente encorvada.

-Mantén la cabeza en alto, Granger no vuelvas a hacer eso mientras estés conmigo –su tono de voz era segura y fuerte, Hermione volteo a verlo, él se veía tan seguro, tan brillante, tan majestuoso que no pudo evitar erguirse para imitarlo. Hermione camino orgullosa y decidida, era como cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos e iba de brazo de Viktor Krum , pero en esta ocasión hubo otro sentimiento que no pudo descifrar. Sin embargo todo eso quedo de lado cuando unas palabras rompieron su fantasía.

-Hermione abre la boca –Su boca respondió de inmediato, aunque no lo quisiera.

Donde había quedado la persona que no quería armar espectáculos, ahora estaba formando uno demasiado grande.

-No me mires así, eras tan testaruda que si no hacía nada probablemente habrías muerto de hambre antes ceder.

La castaña le lanzo una mirada furibunda.

-Te recomiendo que empieces a masticar si no quieres morir asfixiada-comento mientras metía otro bocado de comida en su boca, Hermione no tuvo otra opción que tragarlo

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor un pelirrojo malhumorado veía la escena colérico al igual que unos ojos azules llenos de antigua sabiduría que observaban, descifraban y evaluaban, a aquel chico tan parecido a él; al que no debe ser nombrado, al Señor Tenebroso, tan parecido a lo que una vez fue Lord Voldemort a lo que nunca volvería a ser.

-¡Puedes creerlo Harry, él le daba de comer a ella!- declaraba Ron furioso.

Harry agradecía que el pelirrojo estuviera tan alterado por eso que no le había preguntado nada sobre su castigo con Umbriage. Aunque verdaderamente estaba desconcertado nunca pensó ver a Hermione en una situación parecida y no acaba de creérselo.

-¡No puedo creer todo el trabajo que tenemos!- chillo lastimeramente Ron al parecer se había calmado no le convenía estar en malos términos con Hermione si quería su ayuda en las tareas.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no hiciste nada anoche?-recrimino la castaña.

-Como si tú lo hubieras hecho-contesto burlón.

-Claro que si Goldsmith y yo terminamos nuestras tareas en la biblioteca antes de ir a cenar- este último comentario mando al borde la calma aparente del pelirrojo.

-Goldsmith, ¿qué tiene de bueno ese tipo que pasas tanto tiempo con él?

-Nada… él no tiene nada…

Harry tuvo la impresión de que no era el único que ocultaba cosas y Ron pensó lo mismo porque le dirigió a Hermione una mirada colérica.

-Bien, si no quieres decírmelo será mejor que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

-Ron no seas irracional – contesto la castaña pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso a su voz como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Dile Harry, que deje de ser infantil.

Harry quien había sido introducido a la pela se quedo callado sin saber que responder, si apoyaba a Hermione aunque tuviera razón probablemente Ron dejaría de hablarle. La castaña lo miro esperanzada un, dos, tres, cuatro segundos… y el no decía ninguna palabra bufo indignada, alzo la barbilla altaneramente y se marcho.

No podría creerlo. De Ron se lo esperaba pero de Harry. Aunque pensándolo mejor ellos ya habían hecho algo como eso anteriormente, en tercer año cuando Ron creía que Crookshanks se había comido a scabbers, aunque Harry nunca lo dijo se pudo del lado de Ron y entre los dos la excluyeron. Aun recordaba esos días solitarios en los que su único a poyo fue Theodore.

Thomas estaba recostado en su habitación, no la compartía con nadie más y aunque así hubiere sido los hubiera echado. Su plan estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado, había dado una estúpida excusa para darle el collar a las castaña, el collar hacia que ella lo obedeciera en cosas mínimas, podía ordenarle que hablara pero no lo que decía; que caminara pero no hacia dónde ir, que escribiera pero no que escribir. Pero esa no era la razón por la que se lo dio, no señor, tenía una propiedad mágica aún más escalofriante. El collar podía ver tus recuerdos; anhelos, pensamientos y sentimientos más íntimos y mostrarlos a su contraparte. Un anillo a juego, anillo que él portaba.

Tom había sido su confidente en el segundo año cuando estuvo encerrado en aquel diario pero muchas cosas habían pasado y necesitaba actualizarse, además que desde ese entonces surgió en él un interés por la mente privilegiada de la chica. Con esta acción mataba dos pájaros de un tiro saber la situación de Potter respecto a su otro yo y satisfacer su propia curiosidad.

Sonrió satisfecho observando todos los libros que había adquirido, había escondido demasiadas cosas en Hogwarts y aquella pequeña colecciona de libros era una de ellas, libros que había hurtado de la biblioteca; libros que había arrebatado a sus lacayos incluso tenia algunos libros exclusivos de las familias más puras del mundo mágico y algún otro libro que le habían obsequiado una que otra tonta adolescente al tratar de llamar su atención los cuales eran la minoría ya que por lo general aquellas chicas no regalaban más que basura.

Era demasiado apuesto y junto a su gran habilidad para seducir con las palabras lo volvían alguien de temer; acaba de entrar a Hogwarts y ya tenía a casi todos los Ravneclaw bajo su encanto todos excepto aquella chica extraña. Aquella chica rubia de ojos celestes y saltones, que le daban un toque de locura, aunque tampoco era como si lo hubiese tratado férvidamente. Se estremeció cuando sintió su anillo calentarse.

-Nunca pensé que pudieras verte más horrible Granger.

-Lárgate la persona que menos quiero ver es a ti…

* * *

><p>gracias todos por leer y espero que les agrade el capitulo :D<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Sus ojos grises la vieron con desprecio, como se atrevía esa sangre sucia a hablarle así, la ira corrió dentro de él y tomo un mechón de castaños cabellos, l pero la chica en vez de emitir signos de malestar lo miraba fijamente, con un profundo desprecio latente. Esto aumento más su ira si era posible.

-¿Qué paso Granger te comió la lengua tu horrible gato?

Jalo aun más fuerte su cabello, pero la chica se mostraba igual de imperturbable. Lo jalo, una, dos, tres veces hasta que ella abandono esa mascara inmutable, gimiendo por el dolor que ya no podía ocultar.

-suéltame Malfoy

El rubio sonrió sardónico ahora se vengaría por haberlo ignorado.

-No

-Bien, haz lo que quieras supongo que fue una estúpida por pensar que actuarias como un hombre- hablo dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo desprecio.

-Estas insinuando que no lo soy

-si para sentirte como uno tienes que golpear a una mujer que está en clara desventaja es obvio que no

El rubio se puso rojo de furia y sin ser aun consiente, alzo la mano dándole una fuerte bofetada que logro romperle el labio, la cabeza de Hermione se movió de atrás hacia adelante por el golpe, como aquellos muñecos con un resorte en vez de cuello.

-vaya Malfoy para ser una nenaza que se oculta tras las faldas de su padre sí que golpeas fuerte –exclamo una persona que veía todo desde el umbral de la puerta

Tom se acerco tan rápido que Draco no lo reconoció hasta que escucho su voz aterciopelada susurrarle mientras apretaba fuertemente la varita contra su cuello.

-Goldsmith –soltó entre dientes el blondo

- no me gusta que toquen mis cosas, ¿Qué podría hacer para que aprendas? – El rubio lo miro temeroso - tendré que cortarte las manos para que aprendas a no volver a hacerlo- concluyo con tal simpleza que era escalofriante

Draco sintió sus piernas y brazos entumecerse perdiendo movilidad.

-siempre me he preguntado el porqué una petrificación esta considera como magia oscura cuando es más que obvio que el hechizo petrificus totalus es aun más temible, ¿no? Dejar a tu victima inmóvil y consciente mientras haces lo que te plazca con su cuerpo. Sería más misericordioso convertirlo en una piedra inconsciente. –Draco mostro una mirada totalmente preocupada – ¿tienes miedo? , bueno no puedo culparte, quien no lo tendría cuando están apunto de cercenar sus manos

El rubio sintió un pánico abrumador cuando lo vio agacharse hacia una Hermione totalmente inconsciente, mientras a acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla lo escucho decir: - Que mejor forma de hacer esto que el método muggle ¿no crees? – tomo un gran y afilado cuchillo, se acerco lentamente con una mirada totalmente desquiciante. Los gritos de Draco se atoraban en su garganta.

Vio el frio metal posarse arriba de sus muñecas de una forma tan lenta que era tortuosa y después…

Suave, Hermione no recordaba que su cama fuera así de suave, cerró los ojos nuevamente disfrutando del aroma varonil que inundaba el ambiente, cedro y menta. Rodo sobre la cama para acurrucarse cuando noto algo plano y duro que se interponía en su camino.

-Granger deja de moverte tanto o te echare de mi cama

Hermione reconoció esa voz de inmediato, debía ser una broma ¿verdad?, ella no podía estar en la misma cama de Thomas, arrojo los cobertores de inmediato y suspiro aliviada al notar que todavía tenía la misma ropa de ayer puesta.

-¡Granger te lo advertí, lárgate de mi cama y déjame dormir en paz!-rugió furioso

La castaña se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, no porque él se lo hubiera ordenado si no alarmada por la situación.

-como si me apeteciera seguir compartiendo la cama contigo

-pues eso no lo pensabas ayer cuando te aferraste a mis brazos para dormir, sollozando no se qué estupideces

¿Ella había hecho eso?, ¿Que había dicho?, había hablado sobre Harry y Ron o…se toco el labio inconscientemente y los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a ella, ella corriendo a la torre de astronomía después de pelear con Harry y Ron, Malfoy jalando su cabello, ella insultando a Malfoy, Malfoy golpeándola y después… nada. Su mente estaba en blanco.

-Te encontré, te desmayaste le di su merecido a Malfoy y te cargue hasta mi habitación –contesto monótonamente mientras le daba la espalada a la castaña y se disponía a volver a dormir –ahora lárgate

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Thomas se volteo rápidamente mandándole una mirada perversa que logro hacerla temblar.

- no me gusta que tomen mis cosas –después agrego burlonamente – ahora vete por allí a comer ratas mientras tu amo duerme

Hermione salió dando un portazo no sin antes maldecir a Thomas Goldsmith, no había nadie en la sala común de Ravenclaw y eso la tranquilizaba, la situación podía generar malentendidos.

-¡Oh!, Hermione , ya te vas ,pensé que pasarais la noche con Thomas

La chica reconoció la voz de inmediato, suave y soñadora .Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con una rubia descalza. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de preguntarle que hacia ahí a altas horas de la madrugada con los pies mojados y llenos de lodo pero no lo hizo temiendo empezar una discusión. Segura de que la rubia le hablaría de criaturas mágicas inexistentes.

-Nunca había visto sentimientos tan contradictorios como los de él

La castaña la miro interrogante.

-hablo de Thomas

La castaña volvió a mirarla aún interrogante, dudando que aquél chico tuviera siquiera sentimientos.

-repulsión y atracción, parecía querer destruirte y protegerte a la vez, gracioso ¿no crees?

Hermione se vio tentada a hacer lo que al principio trato de evitar: una discusión con Luna Lovegood. Pero esta hablo nuevamente sin darle oportunidad.

-Una criatura extraña ese Thomas Goldsmith, esconde su verdadero yo tras una sonrisa escalofriante

Hermione se vio sorprendida al no ser la única que encontraba aquella sonrisa inquietante.

-Aunque su sonrisa se parece un poco a la de Ginny, ¿no crees?

Nunca había sido muy cercana a la hermana de Ron así que no sabía que contestar, las únicas veces que la había visto fue en segundo año, en el comedor o en sala común, pero nunca le había prestado atención.

-No lo sé, no fui cercana a Ginny

-Ginny era la única que me hablaba en clase, parecía divertirle mucho mi forma de ser, recuerdo…

La rubia iba a seguir hablando cuando fue detenida por Hermione, quien ya tenía suficiente con la actitud desquiciada de la señora Weasley por Ginny como para querer escuchar a Luna.

-Luna me tengo que ir ahora no quisiera que nadie más me viera aquí

-entiendo no quieres que sepan que acabas de procrear con Thomas –dijo de forma inocente

La castaña chillo alarmada por aquel argumento, pero de inmediato guardo silencio al percatarse que podía despertar a las demás águilas, se acerco a la rubia y en un tenue susurro agrego.

-yo no hice tales cosas, nunca me enamoraría de un demonio como él

-si no hiciste nada malo, ¿por qué no quieres que se enteren los demás?

-porque podrían malinterpretar la situación como tú hace un momento

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y agrego.

-está bien lo guardare, este será un secreto entre amigas

Hermione también sonrió feliz, era la primera vez que tenía una amiga. En sus antiguas escuelas las demás chicas no la querían y en Hogwarts sus únicos amigos habían sido Ron y Harry, con los no podía hablar de cosas de chicas.

-un secreto entre amigas –afirmo sonriendo antes de irse

Entro sigilosa al sala común y tuvo cuidado de no despertar a Lavander y Parvati , mañana era sábado así que no tendría que levantar temprano sin embrago no tenia sueño. Pensó que al tocar la cama terminaría roncando pero por más que cerraba los ojos no lo lograba.

Así que a su mente pensó en algo que antes había pasado por alto, cuando se toco el labio no sintió ningún dolor, pero estaba segura que Malfoy se lo había roto. Alzo la mano y la puso sobre este. No estaba roto ¿Él la había curado? Después de un tiempo y cansada de darle vueltas al asunto cayo profundamente dormida.

Era de mañana cuando por fin resolvió salir de su habitación. Sus compañeras aun dormían y parecían que a pesar de todo el ruido que hacia estas no se despertarían hasta el medio día como era su costumbre.

Bajo lentamente y él gran comedor estaba casi desierto, solo ocupado por algunos profesores y dos alumnos, no había ningún rastro de Thomas y eso la alivio profundamente. A pesar de que era su oportunidad de comer sin ser molestada por el odioso Ravenclaw descubrió que no tenía ningún apetito así que decidió salir a los jardines para tomar el fresco.

Se sentó cerca de un gran árbol, con la hierba verde y las flores formando su lecho, el pasto aun estaba húmedo por el roció pero esto no parecía importarle incluso parecía disfrutarlo, los ruiseñores cantando alrededor y el sonido del agua del lago moviéndose por el suave movimiento del viento. Fue una estupensa idea salir des castillo pensó Hermione al sentir una brisa acariciar su rostro.

-Que forma tan pueril de pasar el tiempo

Hermione volteo hacia arriba y vio claramente ofendida a aquél que se había atrevido a perturbar su paz y no se mostro sorprendida de que tales palabras provinieran de aquel demonio de Goldsmith ,quien estaba sobre una de las ramas del árbol.

-si te disgusta tanto, ¿Qué haces aquí? –reclamo

-Mi tonta mascota me fastidio mientras dormía y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño, no dudo que la muy ingrata se haya dormido de inmediato cuando yo no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos en toda la noche

Por las ojeras que ensombrecían su rostro, era cierto observo culpable la castaña aunque este sentimiento fue rápidamente sustituido por satisfacción al pensar todo lo que ella había sufrido

-me atrevería a decir que la muy perversa ahora mismo debe sentir alegría ante mi desgracia- Hermione rio ante su desfachatez.

-Estoy segura que aquella mascota de la que habla debe tener una buena razón para alegrarse del infortunio de su amo, ¿no la habrá tratado mal?

- quien podría cuidarla más que yo, que vigilo que coma a sus horas e incluso le doy yo mismo de comer y curo sus heridas, lo que pasa es que es una criatura tonta que no puede ver cuando se está siendo cariñoso con ella

-Tal vez lo que a usted le parece como cariñoso para ella es una ofensa

Sin preámbulos salto del árbol hasta posarse a un lado de Hermione quien la veía claramente sorprendida.

-entonces enséñame a mostrar mi cariño sin ofenderla –pidió con voz aterciopelada

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder al ver sus ojos negros como dos grandes pozos posarse en los suyos e inhalar su varonil perfume. Tiesa y sin saber que hacer se quedo por largo rato hasta sentir algo posarse sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto alarmada apunto de levantarse

-quédate así por un rato por favor –pidió mientras cerraba los ojos –te dije que no había podido dormir

La chica se debatió por qué hacer, tener la cabeza de Thomas entre sus piernas era embarazoso, por otro lado él realmente estaba cansado e incluso lo había pedido por favor, algo tan raro que estaba segura no se volvería a repetir.

Al final no podía se dijo que no podía ser tan cruel cuando él la había salvado la noche anterior e incluso la había curado. Con su rostro tan cerca no pudo evitar verlo, de lejos era apuesto pero de cerca su atractivo era incomparable, sus largas y abundantes pestañas, su nariz perfilada que lo hacía ver altivo, su delgado mentón pero a la vez tan varonil y ahora mismo bajo el sol sus mejillas mostraban un rubor encantador. Debería ser un pecado ser tan hermoso.

Distraídamente toco uno de sus cabellos y se sorprendió por la suavidad de estos, ¿Qué todo en él era perfecto? Ante este contacto él se removió inquieto de inmediato quito su mano esperando la reacción de este.

-la próxima vez recógete el cabello o córtalo me pica la nariz

Hermione bufo indignada pero no comento nada más al ver que el chico se volvía a dormir.

-no te dije que te detuvieras –dijo en un susurro tan bajo que Hermione se pregunto si lo había imaginado, después de un tiempo volvió a la misma tarea.

Thomas abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Hermione dormir relajantemente, con una dulce sonrisa ¿Que estará pensando? como para tener una sonrisa así. ¿Estaría pensando en él? De inmediato desecho esa idea nadie que estuviera pensando en él tendría una expresión tan cándida. Alargo la mano tomando un rizo entre sus dedos, pensó que por la imagen descuidada que tenían estos serian ásperos pero se sorprendió ante su finura.

La castaña entre abrió los ojos adormilada, topándose con unos profundos, obscuros y hechizantes viéndola fijamente, se sorprendió al sentir una suave caricia sobre sus mejillas. Debía de seguir durmiendo en su habitación todavía, porque de no había otra explicación lógica para el comportamiento de Thomas.

Su amabilidad no era falsa incluso habia algo de melancolía en cada uno de sus gestos. Desde sus manos frías posadas sobre su piel hasta sus ojos oscuros.

-si me sigues viendo de esa forma pensare que tratas de seducirme

-¿Qué mirada?-pregunto en un tenue susurro

-Esa mirada tan dulce, como la de un ángel capaz de ver en la profundidad de los corazones, ¿Eres capaz de ver mí podrido corazón?

Hermione no supo qué hacer, esas palabras eran tan seductoras. Sintió el peso de Thomas retirarse de sus piernas, solo fue capaz de ver su elegante espalda, él no dijo ni una sola palabra y se marcho sin dedicarle ni un mínimo gesto de despedida. En vuelto en esa aura de soledad y oscuridad que siempre lo acompañaba. Seguirlo en ese momento se sentía imposible porque en ese instante pareciera que él no fuera de este mundo. Se quedo sola, el verde del pasto, el azul de cielo y el brillo del sol habían perdido su encanto ya.

Se dispuso a marcharse al castillo. Sin embargo en medio de su camino vio una cabellera rubia, era Lucius Malfoy que estaba llegando al colegio y al juzgar por su ceño fruncido estaba demasiado molesto. Rápidamente se escabullo tras de una gran columna.

-Lucios que alegría te, ¿quieres tomar un poco de té en mi despacho?- le dio la bienvenida cordialmente Dumbledore, pero al parecer para Lucius esta no fue de su agrado ya que su ceño se frunció más e incluso apretó la quijada

-Creo que me disculparas Dumbledore pero ahora mismo lo que más me apetece es ir a la enfermería para ver a mi hijo –soltó mordazmente con disgusto

El mayor solo atino a sonreír.

-La señora Pomfrey lo ha cuidado muy bien aunque no sabe exactamente que pudo haber causado tales heridas y haber perturbado así al joven Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong>¿Extraño, no creen? el capitulo 10 fue el que ha tenido más visitas pero también menos reviews. No voy a condicionar un numero de reviews para seguir subiendo la historia pero un review es la unica forma que tengo para saber que estoy haciendo algo bien y que a ustedes les gusta la historia.<strong>

**Me despido y aunque dejen o no reviews espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.**


	12. Chapter 12

¿Malfoy estaba en la enfermería? –"Te encontré, te desmayaste le di su merecido a Malfoy y te cargue hasta mi habitación". Es lo que había dicho Thomas, pero él no había mencionado nada de que Malfoy fuera a parar a la enfermería, ¿lo había tratado de ocultar?

La furia se apodero de ella y corrió hacia el séptimo piso del castillo, sin importarle que varios Ravenclaw la vieran entrar al cuarto de Thomas, este estaba tirado sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo. ¿Cómo podía verse tan inocente después del acto brutal que había cometido anoche?

Se acerco a él dispuesta a hacerlo hablar, cuando una mano firme tomo la suya antes siquiera de poder tocarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger? –su tono era duro tan diferente al que uso cuando estuvieron en el jardín

-Malfoy está en la enfermería

-y eso me importa, ¿Por qué…?

-Tú no me dijiste nunca lo que le habías hecho

-¿Quieres que te diga todos los detalles de lo que le hice?, no pensé que fuera algo que te interesara

Hermione asintió aun cohibida por aquella expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.

-No conocía esa parte oscura de ti, pero te lo diré, seguro te divertirás un rato

El se sentó tranquilamente sobre la cama mientras la invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

-antes de que comiences quiero saber, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-ya te lo había dicho, no me gusta que tomen mis cosas, no me hagas repetir lo que ya dije

-¿esa es la razón?, ¡mandaste a Malfoy a la enfermería por una estupidez así!, para demostrar, ¿Qué?

-que soy superior a él

Hermione se sintió indignada todo el agradecimiento que hace unos minutos sintió hacia él se esfumo.

-¡Yo no soy de tu propiedad!

-lo eres –dijo tajantemente

-y que me hace de tu propiedad, ¿este estúpido collar que me obligaste a portar?

-eso y más

Solo se escucho un fuerte, ¡clap! al estallar su mano sobre la mejilla de Thomas, inmediatamente después miro aterrorizada la cara totalmente perturbada de Thomas; los labios apretados, los ojos desenfocados, sus cejas fruncidas y la varita sobre su cuello.

-¡No vuelvas a golpearme, nunca más! – su voz temblaba pero era amenazante –Desde que tuve la edad para defenderme jure que nadie me iba a volver a golpear y solo porque eres tú te doy esta amenaza

Cualquier otro ya hubiera estado muerto pensó Hermione sombríamente. Poco a poco fue aflojando la presión de la varita hasta que volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, pero esta vez dándole la espalada a la castaña.

-¿es que no piensas irte? –dijo, pero ella no se movió por un momento le pareció que la voz de él sonaba como si hubiera recordado algo horrendo.

Salió de la estupefacción en la que estaba sumida y ya sin importarle terminar aquella conversación camino rápidamente por los pasillos cuando un fuerte agarre la detuvo y unos ojos verdes la miraban con preocupación.

-¿Hermione estas bien?

Sus manos temblaban y su cara estaba pálida, se dijo a si misma que debió desayunar; era cerca de las tres de la tarde y ella no había probado bocado desde la escasa cena de ayer.

-estoy bien Harry

-no estás bien

-¿Por qué preguntas si no me vas a creer?-dijo fastidiada y de inmediato se arrepintió–Lo siento Harry, es solo que… ¿sabes algo de lo que paso con Malfoy?

El pelinegro la miro confundido pero contesto.

-Lo encontraron ayer por la noche dos prefectos de Hufflepuff en la torre de astronomía; estaba bajo un petrificus totalus.

-¿solo eso?

-Bueno es lo único que dijeron pero, si solo fuera eso, ¿Por qué Lucius Malfoy vendría a verlo?

-¿lo viste?

-No, pero Neville si

La castaña se sintió aun más intrigada y horrorizada por el asunto.

-Tengo que irme

-Hermione lo sería mejor que fueras a la enfermería

Pero antes de que ella contestara sintió sus piernas fallarle y como estas se volvían gelatina. Todo se movía a su alrededor.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- dijo un preocupado pelirrojo

-¿Ron? , pregunto extrañada por su presencia, ¿Dónde estoy?

Pero el pelirrojo en vez de responder sus dudas, solo atino en sostener sus manos contra las suyas.

- ¡quede en el equipo de quidicth!, es genial, ahora ¡soy un guardián!

-eso es genial Ron pero, ¿Qué me paso?

-oh eso, iba pasando cuando te vi tirada en el suelo junto a Harry

-¿Harry?

-Harry tuvo que ir a su castigo con Umbrige, no quería ir pero le dije que si no lo hacía tú lo reñirías en cuanto despertaras

-estoy tan feliz que no me importa perdonarte

¿Él la perdonaba? , cuan orgulloso podía ser Ron aún en esta situación, sin embargo ella lo dejo pasar, cansada de discutir y dispuesta a arreglar la situación.

-Señorita Granger, ¡qué bueno que despertó!, Debería castigarla por descuidar su salud así, solo fueron algunos mareos por no comer adecuadamente, pero debo advertirle que si seguía así pronto sufriría una anemia, ahora tome esta poción que le hará recuperar fuerzas

Hermione vio desconfiada el pequeño frasco con un líquido verde, segura de que el sabor no sería nada agradable y no se equivoco al sentir minutos después la espesa mezcla en su garganta.

-Ahora puede irse, pero tenga cuidado

-Señora Pomfrey, me entere de lo sucedido a Malfoy, ¿No debería estar en la enfermería?

La mujer rechoncha pareció discutir consigo misma sobre contestar o no, aunque evidentemente quería hablar de ello. No pudo contenerse por qué no tardo mucho en contestar.

-¡Le dije que no se lo llevara!, ¡se lo llevo a San Mungo , como si esos curanderos pudieran saber más que yo! –Dijo molesta – ¿Pero no les dije que ya podía irse señorita Granger?, ¡váyanse ya!

Ella y Ron abandonaron la enfermería. Con su mano grande cubriendo la pequeña de ella, en un gesto que en vez de ser gentil era tosco, las manos de Ron eran demasiado grandes.

-Era obvio que yo sería elegido, Vicky Frobisher y Geoffrey Hooper no fueron competencia para mí

¿Las manos de todos los chicos eran así? No. Las manos de Thomas eran más grandes que las de ella pero sin llegar al tamaño excesivo de Ron.

-mañana tenemos una sesión de practica

¿Por qué Thomas no le había dicho lo sucedido con Mlafoy? Cuando se lo pregunto él no se veía perturbado por la pregunta y mucho menos por la respuesta. La contestación llego a ella tan rápido que la fulmino, él no lo había mencionado porque para él era algo irrelevante. Era como decirle lo que comió en el desayuno, algo innecesario. Pero, ¿Entonces por qué aun estaba enojada?, ¿fue porque la trato como un vil objeto?

-estoy ansioso por jugar con todos mañana, al fin Harry va a entrenar otra vez…

Se horrorizo a si misma al darse cuenta que le había molestado más el porqué que el acto en sí.

-¿Hermione, tú qué piensas?

¿Qué pensaba?, ¿De qué estaba hablando Ron hace unos minutos?, miro a su alrededor, observando la chimenea de la sala común, ¿habían caminado tanto?

-¿Hermione?

-eres el mejor para el puesto Ron –Hermione había aprendido que la mejor forma de complacer a Ron era aumentando su ego y funciono ya que el sonrió satisfecho; observo a Ron esperando a que subiera a su habitación.

-¡Vamos a esperar a Harry, para darle la buena noticia!

Lo único que quería era irse a su cuarto a reflexionar, pero no pudo negarse ahora que recientemente se habían reconciliado, de inmediato se arrepintió al ver a todo el quipo de Grffyndor entrar en bullicio. Se arrincono en un pequeño sofá cerca de la chimenea y ellos no dieron la menor muestra de afligirse por su distanciamiento, incluso Ron que al comienzo lanzaba miradas furtivas para ver si no se había marchado lo dejo de hacer.

Se sintió agradecida, por no tener que entrar en aquella discusión que para nada le atraía y segura que si se acercaba solo los incomodaría. Cerró los ojos, ¡Merlín había olvidado tejer más gorros para los pobres elfos!, todo por culpa de aquel horrendo chico Thomas, pero ahora que recordaba cuando fue con él a la cocina, Dobby tenía todos puestos tal que parecía tener una cabeza enorme. Solo tenía que hacer más gorros alguno seria tomado por otro elfo que no fuera Dobby, ¿Verdad? Con aquella nueva idea subió por sus cosas para comenzar a tejer, labor interrumpida cuando Harry llegó y se acerco lentamente a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Harry, no tienes de que preocuparte

-¡No tengo porque preocuparme!, Hermione te desmayaste frente a mí

-Solo fue un mareo y ¿Cómo te fue con Umbrige?

Harry me la miro un poco incomodo para después contestar.

- estaba en el despacho de Umbridge y ella me tocó el brazo sentí una punzada en mi cicatriz

-¿Estás preocupado de que Ya-Sabes-Quién esté controlándola como lo hizo con Quirrel?

-Bueno, es una posibilidad, ¿no?

-No lo creo –contesto

-pero si ella es perversa

-No veo qué necesidad tendría en poseerla, tiene un cuerpo propio ya no necesita de otro ser para sobrevivir, podría tenerla en una maldición imperius pero la sola idea me parece un tanto estúpida

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry un tanto escéptico

-Si yo fuera Lord Voldemort estaría más ocupado aumentar mis seguidores que en saber qué es lo que haces

Harry se mostro algo molesto por su afirmación.

-Tal vez no quiera saber lo que hago yo pero si lo que hace Dumbledore

Esa idea se le antojo a Hermione aun más improbable que la anterior.

-Si fuera a espiar a Dumbledore no crees que fingiría estar de su lado, no se declararía tan abiertamente en su contra haciéndolo más precavido

-pero puede informarle de la situación del colegio y cubrir su aparición

-si a Ya-Sabes-Quién le interesa mucho que te hayan suspendido del Quiditch , francamente Harry el ministro y Umbrige no necesitan estar bajo un imperius para ser estúpidos , lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a decirle a Dumbledore sobre tu cicatriz no creo que tenga que ver con Umbrige

-No voy a incomodarlo con esto

-Harry estoy segura de que Dumbledore no se sentiría incomodado

- al fin al cabo mi cicatriz parece ser lo único que le importa de mí, o ¿no?

-Tal vez tengas razón

Harry se mostro inconforme con esa respuesta pareciera a ver buscado inconscientemente que la castaña negara rotundamente su argumento.

-Pienso escribirle a Sirius, para consultárselo

Hermione se alarmo instantáneamente, ¿Harry era tan tonto para poner algo así en una carta que probablemente seria registrada?

-Harry, no puedes enviar una carta si, las lechuzas pueden ser interceptadas

-¡De acuerdo, no voy a contarle nada!-contesto furibundo –Voy a la cama, dile a Ron por mí

Esa respuesta altero los ya frágiles nervios de la chica.

-díselo tú –contestó, levantándose rápidamente y marchándose a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente Hermione caminó hacia el baño, con unas profundas ojeras; producto de sus cavilaciones nocturnas. Tomo un pequeño sorbo de la poción que había creado y estas de inmediato desaparecieron, por supuesto que Sacharissa Tugwood también había creado una pero su sabor era demasiado amargo para su gusto.

Estaba ya mentalmente preparada para verlo, para morir en vida cuando lo viera , para controlar sus impulsos cuando él se acercara y lo diviso de lejos acercándose tortuosamente lento -¿Por qué iba tan lento? . Suele pasar que los minutos se nos van tan rápido o tan lentos dependiendo la situación, cuando estos no cambian nunca, un segundo siempre dura un segundo, por más que este nos parezca una hora.

Respiro hondamente una, dos, tres -¿Cuánto podía tardarse en caminar desde su mesa hasta donde ella estaba?

-Buenos días, Hermione – soltó con su radiante sonrisa, dislocándola por completo

Se preparo para sus intransigentes peticiones pero estas jamás llegaron, solo le dirigió ese saludo y se fue a sentar cómodamente a su mesa, sin decir ni una palabra más.

¿Por qué se comportaba tan cortésmente con ella? , ¿Por qué no la trataba como la mascota que supuestamente era? , ¿Dónde había quedado el Thomas sádico, perverso y sarcástico?

-Hermione, ¿Me estas escuchando?

-si… tú tienes toda la razón

-No tiene caso estar contigo cuando tu mente claramente está en otra cosa

-eso no es cierto, Theo

-Hermione, no soy estúpido así que por favor deja de tratarme como a uno- se levanto con claras intenciones de marcharse

-¡yo realmente lo siento!, por favor no te vayas, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en Thomas

Theodore dio un largo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer a su lado, retomando el asiento que instantes antes había abandonado.

- lo peor que le puedes decir a un chico, es que piensas en otro cuando estas con él –afirmó peligrosamente cerca de su oído –así que no vuelvas a hacerlo –terminó, dando un suave mordisco a su oreja derecha , poniendo a la castaña completamente roja.

-Va…le… -contesto con claro nerviosismo

Theodore sonrió al mismo tiempo que tomaba uno de los rizos castaños para jugar.

-Me estabas hablando de tu creciente amor por ése tipo

-¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él!

-¿En serio? , toda la escuela piensa lo contrario, incluso me acabas de confesar que no dejas de pensar en él

-Es solo que me extraña su comportamiento, si solo eso –Theodore no pudo evitar notar que, sonaba más como si quisiera convencerse más a ella misma que a él

-Te dije que no te acercaras a él, ¿Es que nunca haces caso a lo que te digo?

- no es peligroso – Aunque ella sospechaba todo lo contrario, no pudo evitar contestar eso -¿Sabes lo que le paso a Malfoy?

-¿la versión extendida? – Hermione lo invito a continuar

-Solo se un poco más que los demás, no hubo lesiones físicas, ningún moretón, ningún índice de forcejeo o cortadura pero hubo lesiones peores, lesiones que estaban aquí –señalo su cabeza - al final tuvieron que borrarle la memoria, así que realmente nadie supo lo que paso

-¿Borraron su memoria?

-no le borraron toda, solo lo necesario

-¿Necesario?

-lo necesario, para mantenerlo cuerdo

El rostro de Hermione tomo un color pálido, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y para calmarse se las llevo a la boca donde comenzó a morderse las uñas, su mirada estaba perdida y murmuraba cosas para sí .Theodore la miro preocupado, nunca la había visto tan alterada, incluso tenía miedo de hablarle por la reacción que tendría.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y la chica no salía de aquel estado, incluso pareciera empeorar, decididamente la tomo de los hombros y la jalo contra sí, contrayéndola un abrazo algo desesperado pero que ella correspondió.

-Tengo miedo, Theo yo sé quien lo hizo

-Yo te protegeré

Theo la apretó más contra sí pensando erróneamente que tenía miedo a que esa persona la atacara. Cuando lo que la aterraba era ella misma; descubrir que la única que podía reconocer al culpable erra ella y que no estaba dispuesta a decirlo. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no delataba a Thomas? , la respuesta la horrorizaba tanto como para no buscarla.

* * *

><p>Gracias por lo comentarios y lamento la larga tardanza , mis hermanos descompusieron su laptop y ahora tengo que compartir la mía con ellos , lo cual me da poco tiempo para escribir ,espero que se arregle la situación.<p>

Respecto a la ortografía espero corregirla ya que he notado que me faltan varios signos de puntuación. Gracias a Light Daughter por esa observación.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Tú sólo tienes miedo si no estás en armonía contigo mismo"_

** Hermann Hesse **

* * *

><p>Hermione se tomaba las manos ansiosamente, ¿Qué pasaría si nadie venia?, ¿si atosigaban a Harry con preguntas incomodas? y si… No, no podía pensar más en cosas negativas. Todo saldría bien, nada saldría mal, ¿Qué podía salir mal? .Nada, no había por qué preocuparse.<p>

Entró a Cabeza de Puerco totalmente segura, sabía que si se mostraba nerviosa Harry también lo estaría. El lugar olía fuertemente a animales de establo, era un lugar sucio y desaliñado, el humo de cigarro provocaba estornudar. Los clientes concordaban con el aspecto del lugar; había un hombre cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por sucias vendas, otro mostraba en un intento de sonrisa su sucia dentadura con varios dientes perdidos y una mujer algo bajita; rechoncha, con una gran papada, maquillaje exagerado, con algunas pieles roídas colgando de sus hombros y su vestido lleno de manchas de grasa y alcohol.

-Este… lugar – Harry no fue capaz de cumplir la frase ya que la regordeta mujer le lanzo una mirada de reproche

-No te preocupes revise las reglas de la escuela tres veces y no hay ninguna que estemos rompiendo-explico Hermione , aunque eso no era lo que preocupaba a Harry

Se acercaron los tres a la barra y los atendió un hombre delgado que les pareció familiar.

-¿Qué? –gruño de malhumor sin embargo esos no afecto para nada a la castaña que sin turbarse por la agresión del hombre contestó

- tres cervezas de mantequilla, por favor

Harry pagó y los tres se fueron a sentar a la mesa más alejada.

-Podríamos pedir cualquier cosa que nos guste aquí, nos lo venderían. Siempre he querido tomar whiskey de fuego.

-¡Eres un prefecto, Ron compórtate!- La sonrisa que surcaba los labios del pelirrojo desapareció.

-Dijiste que vendrían algunas personas, ¿Hermione, a quien invitaste? –inquirió Harry

-solo un par de personas, ya es bastante tarde, dijeron que estarían aquí –dijo mirando ansiosamente la puerta y volvió a ella la incertidumbre que tenía antes de entrar, pero por más que se repetía que todo estaría bien perduraba la sensación de que no iba a ser así.

La puerta se abrió y el temor se fue solo para volver con más fuerza al ver entre los asistentes a una figura que contrastaba tanto en el grupo y el lugar, su marcha era suave y elegante pero sin ser pretenciosa con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Sus ojos se encontraron inevitablemente, negros contra mieles.

-¿un par de personas?-pronuncio asombrado Harry por todas las personas que ahí se encontraban reunidas

Pero Hermione no contesto, tenía la cabeza gacha, sin prestar la mínima atención a su alrededor.

-Nos podría traer unas cervezas de mantequilla –El dueño asintió al pedido de Fred-Sillas, todos agarren una

Harry volteo incomodó hasta Hermione, esperando que le dijera que hacer pero nada parecía sacar a la chica del mutismo en el que había entrado.

- Hermione-dijo Luna mientras se sentaba a su lado, tomó su mano en un suave apretón – Yo estoy aquí-Nadie supo a que se refería realmente, aunque no lo cuestionaron mucho, después de todo era común que Luna dijera cosas que ellos no entendía

Esas simples palabras lograron hacerla salir de su trance, miro a la rubia ¿lo había visto? Si, Luna lo había visto, de otra forma no se explicaba el porqué de su proceder. Había visto el terror que le provocó ver a Thomas directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno…Hola –comenzó nerviosa al ver que la mirada de Thomas se enfocó en ella, disimuladamente la desvió –Quieren saber el porqué estamos aquí, ¿verdad? –Todos asintieron – Yo tuve la idea de que sería bueno que las personas que realmente deseamos estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no el desperdicio que Umbrige da lo hagamos , poner en práctica la teoría haciendo hechizos reales.

-¿Quieres pasar tus TIMOS, también supongo? –preguntó suspicaz, Michel Corner

-Por supuesto que quiero, pero aun más que eso quiero estar preparada, porque Lord Voldemort ha regresado-dijo , dando énfasis a la ultima parte

La reacción fue inmediata y predecible, Padma Patil suspiro con preocupación, Terry Boot sufrió una especie de escalofrió y una chica rubia tiro su cerveza, Hermione noto que Thomas observaba con depravado placer las reacciones de los demás.

-¿Dónde está la prueba de que Tu-sabes-quien, ha vuelto?

-Dumbledore lo cree.

-querrás decir que Dumbledore le cree a él –contestó el chico señalando a Harry.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto ofendido Ron.

-Zacharias Smith, todos sabemos ello que hace que el diga que Tu-sabes –quien, ha vuelto.

-¿Qué es lo que me hace decir que Voldermort ha vuelto?-contraataco Harry mirando directamente a Smith a la cara –Dumbledore ya les dijo lo que sucedió, si no le creíste, no desperdiciare mi tarde tratando de convencer a nadie.

-Todo lo que nos dijo el año pasado es que Tu-sabes-quien había matado Cedric Diggory y que tú trajiste su cuerpo a salvo. No nos dio detalles, no nos dijo exactamente cómo fue que mataron Cedric… y nos gustaría saber….

-Si viniste a escuchar como es Voldemort cuando mata a alguien, yo no puedo ayudarte-soltó agresivamente –No voy hablar de Cedric, así que váyanse por donde vinieron.

Harry lanzó una mirada de enojo hacia Hermnione quien comenzó a hablar.

-Esta reunión no era para hablar de lo sucedido ese día, si no para aprender a defendernos. El ministerio y Umbrige quieren controlarnos, nos prometen paz a cambio de seguirlos sumisamente sin cuestionar. Si no abren los ojos, si siguen ajenos a lo que está pasando fuera de Hogwarts , les sugiero que abandonen esta mesa y vayan a sus confortables habitaciones , a su cómoda rutina diaria , a su supuesta seguridad y la tranquilidad de su monotonía. A mí también me gustaría ignorar lo que está frente a mis narices pero no puedo. Pero si ven lo que vemos, sienten lo que sentimos, creen en lo creemos, buscan lo que buscamos, los invito a unirse a nosotros.

Nadie se movió de la mesa y las miradas que antes estaban clavadas en Harry fueron a parar sobre ella.

-Necesitamos saber que vamos a hacer y cada cuento nos vamos a reunir, ¿Están todos de acuerdo en recibir lecciones de Harry?

-¿Es verdad Harry, qué puedes hacer un Patronus corpóreo?

Se creó un murmullo de interés y los ojos de los presentes volvieron hacia Harry.

-claro que puede-contestó Hermione –acaso creen que yo aceptaría que él me enseñara sin estar segura de sus habilidades.

Harry se sonrojó por aquella afirmación y muchos parecieron concordar con ella, para que Granger aceptara aprender de él, debía ser un genio.

-En primer año salvo la piedra Filosofal –recordó Neville.

-además de todas las pruebas que tuvo que pasar en el torneo de los tres magos-dijo Cho

-parece que todos estamos de acuerdo, así qué…

-debemos hacerlo en una fecha que no interfiera con las practicas de Quidditch.

-Estoy segura que podemos encontrar una fecha y día que nos convenga a todos, esto es muy importante es por nuestra propia seguridad.

-Bien dicho –dijo Ernie Macmillan.

-una vez por la semana estaría bien.

-siempre y cuando…

-Que no afecten la práctica de Quiddicth , ya lo sabemos, la otra cosa es decidir dónde nos encontremos, les mandaremos un mensaje para el primer encuentro- dudo un segundo para después volver a hablar- todos deberíamos escribir nuestros nombres, así sabremos quien estuvo aquí, nadie debe saber lo que estamos haciendo.

Pasaron uno por uno a escribir su nombre, Thomas era el próximo en pasar, sus negros ojos se detuvieron un rato en el pergamino.

-curioso- susurro solo para que ella lo escuchara, la miro a los ojos logrando que la castaña se sintiera totalmente asqueada por lo que estaba haciendo; por hacerlos firmar aquel contrato sin ser consientes de la maldición que caería sobre ellos si llegaban a traicionar la causa. El sonrió y despreocupadamente puso su nombre en él.

El temor antes disipado regreso a ella con mayor fuerza, ¿Qué es lo que haría Thomas con esa información?, la incertidumbre la carcomía. Si se lo de decía a los demás lo más probable era que la repudiarían, la mirarían con ojos acusatorios y desconfiaran de ella, y ellos estarían en todo su derecho. ¿Cómo miraría a Ron y Harry a los ojos? , como podía pedir confianza cuando ella misma no era capaz de darla.

-hablemos…, cuando todos se hayan ido…

-Está bien – respondió Thomas.

Nerviosamente guardó el pergamino en su mochila, uno a uno se retiraron hasta que solo quedaban en el establecimiento los sujetos desaliñados del principio, Thomas, Hermione, Harry, Ron y Luna.

-Hermione , ¿podemos ir a comprar dulces en Honeydukes?

-Yo lo siento Luna se que te lo prometí pero…

-No te preocupes, tú y Thomas tienen muchas cosas que aclarar, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosas tienes que aclarar con un tipo como él?, ¡vamos con ellos Harry!-exclamo Ron mosqueado.

-¡No!, esto nos confiere solo a nosotros, así que no tienen porqué venir.

-Hermione, no hay que ser maleducados, son invitados a acompañarnos –ofreció amablemente a los tres.

Hermione lanzó una mirada irritada a Ron, quien bajo la cabeza aún apretando los labios.

-Vámonos - Hermione tomo la mano de Thomas para guiarlo a la salida y evitar que Ron siguiera insistiendo en acompañarlos.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas curiosas después de su partida, para después dirigirlas hacia Luna, quien los miraba con una afable sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Quieren ir a comprar dulces en Honeydukes?

-Lo sentimos Luna pero tenemos cosas que hacer – mintió Harry.

-No se preocupen iré sola, comprare los chocolates favoritos de Hermione, ¿Ustedes no quieren algo?

- ranas de chocolate.

Harry se sintió mal por haber engañado a Luna, siendo esta tan noble.

-No, Luna no te molestes –respondió mientras lanzaba una mirada iracunda a Ron por su desfachatez.

Hermione caminaba lentamente, la calidez de las manos de Thomas era tal que era capaz de sentirla a través de los guantes, ¿Cómo era posible qué estas fueran tan cálidas? mas esa pregunta salió pronto de su cabeza al recordar el porqué las tomaba.

-Tú no vas a decir…nada, ¿verdad?- su voz sonaba angustiosa, signo de un notable nerviosismo.

-¿sobre qué?

-tú sabes sobre qué –soltó enfadada.

-ohh, hablas sobre eso. Granger llevamos tantos días sin hablarnos así que porqué no dialogamos un poco antes de llegar a ese tema en particular; llevas días ignorándome y aunque al principio me sentí aliviado ahora me molesta.

-Tú eras él que me ignoraba a mí.

-Yo no te ignore en ningún momento, aún eres mi mascota, solo te estoy soltando un poco la cadena- declaró con presunción.

No, no la ignoraba, pero había sido más cómodo para Hermione pensar que así lo era, por qué si se acercaba a él, encontraría repuestas que no quería encontrar y surgirían nuevas preguntas que no quería formular.

-me tienes miedo ¿no es así?-pronunció con alegría perversa.

-¡Claro que no!- El rostro de Hermione se torno pálido y sus gestos se tensaron al instante. Estaba perpleja, esa pregunta se la había formulado muchas veces, sin darle una respuesta; pero al escucharlo directamente de los labios de él, lo refutó de inmediato, sin pensar si quiera que ese sentimiento pudiera estar albergado en ella.

- ¿No me tiene miedo?-inquirió para sí mismo en voz alta sorprendido – ¿Entonces porque huyes de mí? –pregunto dirigiéndose a ella.

Thomas no la había hecho ninguna demanda por lo que ella de manera fútil había dado por hecho que la ignoraba haciendo lo propio, sin embargo ella llego al extremo de no corresponder sus saludos y evitar coincidir con él en cualquier lugar del castillo. Ahora sabía que no lo había hecho por que sintiera miedo de la cólera que pudo ver en los ojos de él ese día, ni por lo que le había hecho a Malfoy , era algo más pero ,¿qué?.¿Por tratarla como una cosa de la cual disponía? , eso era en parte, pero no, había una causa mayor, lo sentía. Había algo que le causaba pavor al ver a Thomas. ¿Qué era? , Tal vez…, su mente se quedo de pronto en blanco sin saber que conjeturas seguir. Inconscientemente se negaba a seguir .

-Entonces tienes miedo de lo que se refleja en mí-dijo con una alegría más perversa aún, no era una pregunta era un hecho y ese detalle no paso desapercibido por Hermione. Su rostro adquirió un blanco enfermizo y sus labios no dejaban de temblar. El había pronunciado la respuesta que no quería saber.

-"si todos los hombres fueran buenos; no lo seria este precepto; pero como son malos y no serán leales contigo, tu tampoco debes serlo con ellos", ¿No es así Hermione? ….-recitó con malsano júbilo.

-¡Cállate, no digas más! –exclamó con un furor sobresaltado, que sorprendió a ella misma.

Hermione, sostenía su cabeza entre las manos, en un gesto de molestia profunda. No quería oír nada más de su blasfema boca. Pero le era imposible pasar por alto sus palabras; ¡Ahora lo sabía!, el por qué la embriagaba un profundo horror al ver a Thomas.

Él era como un diabólico espejo que reflejaba todo lo que ella quería ocultar, la ambición, la hipocresía, la corrupción, la crueldad, la perversidad, todo lo malo que escondía debajo de su piel. La bestia que vive en ella y le produce terror ver.

Tenía que huir, huir de él, huir de ella. Correr. No obstante antes de hacerlo él la tomo de los hombros impidiéndola hacer cualquier movimiento. ¡Tenía que huir!.

-¡suéltame!

-no lo voy hacer.

-Te equivocas, ¡Tú te equivocas!-gritó con furia.

-No me equivoco Herrmione , tu siempre has tenido pensamientos sarcásticos e incluso perversos. Te saltas varias reglas, cuando tú pregonas e incluso recriminas a quien no las sigue. Engañas a los elfos para que sean libres, sin importarte en lo más mínimo lo que ellos quieren ¿Cómo pretendes darles libertad, si tú misma no les das libre albedrio?

-¡Silencio!

-Negando tu naturaleza, te niegas a ti misma y a tu existencia. Muchas personas viven así, negándose a sí mismas, porque nada es más doloroso y desagradable para un hombre que tomar el camino que lleva hacia uno mismo. Tú niegas la parte oscura de ti, como si esta no existiera, suprimiéndote tu verdadero yo. –Su forma de hablar era tan cautivante, qué Hermione no se permitió interrumpir por más que lo deseara - Cada uno debe buscar lo que está prohibido y permitido en sí mismo, tú debes ser tu propio juez y verdugo. Tú ya lo has ello Hermione, tú no sigues la reglas que crees, estúpidas e innecesarias. Ese es un gran paso para llegar a ti misma, pero tienes miedo, tienes terror de encontrarte a ti misma, a tus verdaderos anhelos y deseos.

Hermione lo observo aterrorizada. Aflojo los brazos, enterró su cabeza en el pecho cálido de él, sentía que las piernas le fallaban pero se mantuvo firme. Cualquier cosa para cerrar la caja de Pandora que Thomas había abierto era imposible. No, ya no podía hacer nada, ahora que había abierto los ojos.

El miedo, el horror y el pánico fueron dejados atrás por un sentimiento indescriptible. Aceptación era a lo que ese sentimiento más se le acercaba. Sus palabras le sonaban tan familiares, era como si al fin se reencontrara con un viejo y apreciado amigo.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry últimamente había tenido sueños perturbadores, cuando en medio de la noche Ron lo despertó, porque estaba gritando entre sueños, hizo lo que ya se había convertido una costumbre estas últimas semanas; bajó a la sala común, con las mantas envueltas en su cuerpo, y el frio colándose por sus pies desnudos. Se sorprendió al llegar al penúltimo escalón y observar que el salón estaba inundado de colores cobrizos y naranjas.

Descendió el último escalón y observó a Hermione aún con la ropa que había usado esa misma mañana, con la varita entre sus dedos frente a la chimenea, su sorpresa aumento al ver un imponente león con una gran melena surgir del fuego, rugir estruendosamente y corretear controlado por la varita de la castaña. Después se unieron un fénix y un dragón Chino al felino; juntos iniciaron una danza por toda la habitación.

Se encontraba frente a ella, sin embargo la chica no hizo ningún ademan sobre su presencia, su mirada melancólica se posaba en la criaturas que comenzaban a extinguirse debido a que el fuego en la chimenea estaba mermando, la chica extendió su mano tratando de no perder la concentración y arrojo algunos de los gorros de elfo que había estado tejiendo a las casi extinguidas llamas junto con otras cosas que no supo identificar.

-¿Hermione qué haces?- dijo alarmado al observar aquel raro compartimiento en ella.

-Oh, Harry siento mucho haberte despertado- se disculpo volviendo a fijar la vista en las criaturas y sus ardientes llamas-Puedes creer que haya creado estas hermosas criaturas con magia oscura, hace años que había hecho este hechizo y es la primera vez que lo uso, ¿quieres saber cómo funciona?

Harry negó, seguro de no entender nada de lo que ella le explicara.

-¿Por qué tiraste al fuego los gorros de elfo que tejiste?

-Por que el fuego se estaba apagando, sabes Harry ni siquiera la magia puede escapar a las leyes de la naturaleza, podemos prender fuego con magia pero mantenerlo como una fuente de energía infinita, es imposible.

Harry se mostro dislocado ante aquella respuesta, esa respuesta era tan Hermione.

-No me refería eso.

-No los necesito- fue la respuesta escueta que le dio.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara con los elfos? -la castaña soltó la varita y las bestias de flamas se apagaron.

-Sinceramente Harry, que tan estúpida crees que puedo ser, mis gorros desparecen pero el numero de elfos en la cocina no han cambiado, es obvio que mi plan no está funcionando.

Harry no contesto, posó sus ojos verdes en los castaños, y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, su mirada ahora mismo era tan melancólica, como la mirada de un viejo que ha vivido cien años y recuerda sus momentos de niñez.

-Harry…si el Troll no me hubiera atacado, ¿hubiéramos sido amigos?

-¡Claro que sí!- grito sobresaltado con una falsa seguridad.

La castaña rio, de forma ligera y burlona.

-Eres tan malo mintiendo. Hubiera sido tan sencillo, vivir toda mi vida engañada- soltó en suspiro lastimero, por todo lo perdido, por todo lo que pudo haber sido y no iba a ser.

Harry quien no estaba habituado a hablar con Hermione de algo que no lo involucrara, no supo que contestar, solo atino a sentarse junto a ella y cobijarla, entre sus brazos.

-Harry…tengo frio.

El moreno se desconcertó por sus palabras, el sentía la tibieza del cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos, sin embargo ella decía tener frio, lo cual era imposible debido a la chimenea, las cobijas y el propio cuerpo de Harry que le brindaban calor. Así se quedaron dormidos, hasta que Harry despertó en medio de todos los alumnos que bajaban y contemplaban la escena.

-Miren a los tortolos, que guardado se lo tenían-se burló George.

-El amor se siente en el ambiente- siguió Fred a las pullas de su hermano.

Harry rojo como un tomate se aparto abruptamente de Hermione, quien aún estaba somnolienta.

-Solo dormíamos, no paso nada raro, ¿verdad Hermione?

-¡Lo que insinúan es simplemente asqueroso! –respondió la castaña igual de roja. Su contestación solo provoco aún más la burla de los gemelos.

- Harry no eres tan feo, algún día encontraras alguien que te quiera, ¿Verdad George?

- Yo también he sido rechazado no te desanimes Harry, aunque ninguna chica me ha llamado asqueroso, debe ser un poco duro amigo.

-¡Yo nunca dije que…!

-¡Hermione, te busca Thomas Goldsmith!-Gritó emocionada Lavender.

Hermione volteo y lo diviso parado en el umbral de la sala común, con una sonrisa encantadora capaz de hacer suspirar a todo el sector femenino de Gryffindor.

-¡Vamos a desayunar!

Hermione le observó confundida, ella aun tenía la misma ropa del día anterior arrugada y sucia, su cabello parecía un nido, y podía jurar que todavía tenía saliva en la comisura de los labios. Mejor así se dijo a sí misma, segura de que con la poca paciencia que tenia Thomas se iría, lo que menos le apetecía era volver hablar con él.

-No estoy presentable.

-No te preocupes esperare.- hablo con un tono condescendiente.

-En unos minutos regresó.-contestó la castaña resignada.

- Tendrás que esperar bastante tiempo Thomas, se necesita mucho para que Hermione este presentable.- lanzó venenosamente Lavander.

La castaña le dirigió una dura mirada.

-Hablas con la voz de la experiencia, ¿no es así Lavander?, después de todo tú te levantas dos horas antes que todas para arreglarte -. Contestó burlona subiendo las escaleras sin darle tiempo de contestar a una avergonzada Lavender.

-¡Thomas pasa por favor, que dirán de la hospitalidad de Gryffindor si te quedas parado allí afuera!

-Muchas gracias, señorita Johnson.

-Solo dime Angelina-respondió con un tono coqueto.

Los gemelos Weasley observaron estupefactos como se comenzaba a formar un Harén alrededor de Thomas.

-¡Angelina nunca es así de dulce con nosotros!-, ¡No te rindas Harry, estamos seguros que tu le puedes ganar a "Don perfecto"! –Los gemelos se alteraron aún más cuando vieron que alrededor de él se empezaban a congregar también varios chicos -¡Oh Harry tienes que aumentar tu encanto!, tendrás que pasar de ser asqueroso a ser encantador.

Hermione bajo diez minutos después totalmente arreglada.

-Estoy lista. –anunció.

-Si me disculpan señores, señoritas, es hora de irme.- dijo galante mientras ofrecía su brazo a la castaña.

Harry la observó marcharse, había algo distinto en ella, algo indescriptible. Era como si fuera otra persona, se veía como Hermione pero no era Hermione, su comportamiento era el mismo, sus sonrisas, su forma de caminar, de hablar, y aún así no podía ver a Hermione en ninguno de esos gestos.

-¡Hola Harry! Te levantaste muy temprano compañero, cuando me desperté no te vi.

-¿Me pregunto por qué será Fred?

-Tú no tienes ni idea ¿Verdad George?

Harry posó una mirada molesta sobre ellos, y fue suficiente para hacerlos callar, a pesar de lo entretenido de la situación no querían molestar a su principal y único inversionista.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry si nos apuramos no alcanzaremos panques de moras!-gritó alarmado Ron, mientras subía a cambiarse.

Cuando Ron y Harry, llegaron al gran comedor no quedaban más panques de moras.

-¡Harry no hay más panques de moras, que voy hacer!- Exclamó Ron como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Hay panques de nueces.

-¡De nueces, es que estás loco! , no me malinterpretes Harry no tengo nada contra las nueces, sin embargo los panques de nueces aburren, son tan comunes, en todos lados hay panques de nueces; pero panques de moras, Harry los panques de moras de Hogwarts son únicos.

-¿Dónde crees, que este Hermione?

-No le digas a mi madre sobre esto Harry, si ella sabe que prefiero los panques de moras de Hogwarts que los de ella lloraría hasta inundar la madriguera.

-Allí esta, en la mesa de Ravenclaw –señalo hacia Hermione quien se encontraba discutiendo con Thomas, acaloradamente, notando la sonrisa que cubría el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Ron confundido.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Tiene un panque de moras!-gritó eufórico, caminando hacia ella. Harry resignado lo siguió hasta situarse frente a ella.

-Hermione, dame tu panque de moras.

-Lo siento Ron.

-Pero, Hermione son mis favoritos.

-También los míos Ron, si te hubieras levantado más temprano hubieras conseguido algunos.

-Solo es un panque Hermione, no tienes que mostrarte tan tacaña.

Las orejas de Ron se colorearon de rojo y Harry supo que vendría la exasperante rutina de gritarse mutuamente.

-Es solo un panque Ron no tienes que comportarte como una maniático. Toma tú panque.- exclamó irritada.

Sin embargo Ron no contesto, al parecer Hermione había terminado la discusión, incluso antes de que esta comenzara, cuando ella usualmente la aviva. Aunque a Ron no le importo mucho este hecho; su cara mostraba una felicidad indescriptible. Hermione se giro volviendo a prestar atención a Thomas.

-Tu traducción no está mal hecha, es normal confundir las palabras cuando su fonética es parecida, es más cuestión de empirismo que de otras cosa.

-Pero yo rectifique en diez diccionarios, es imposible que este mal.

-Pues tienes que empezar a ver lo posible en lo imposible, Hermione.

-¡Ver lo posible en lo imposible, que estupidez es esa! –exclamo desdeñosa.

-Esa "estupidez" Hermione es lo que divide a los genios del vulgo. Es lo que les dio el título de genios a personas como Arquímedes, Circe, Galileo, Ravenclaw, Da Vinci, Slytherin, Newton, Planck, Einstein, Dumbledore y Grindelwald.

-Si alguien logro hacerlo posible es porque no era imposible en un principio. Algo no puede ser y no ser a la vez.

- Hermione, me encanta tu racionalismo. Ninguna teoría ni ley natural tiene carácter definitivo, pero a veces las personas olvidan eso, porque existen límites tan grandes y fuertes que pareciera imposible poder romperlos. ¿Qué dirías si te digo que puedo lograr que Trelawney bese a Snape?

-Diría que estás loco y que solo sucedería si estuviera bajo un Imperius o Amortencia.-Aseguró Hermione al observar la mirada llena de temor que le dirigía la profesora en cuestión a Snape.

-Puedo hacerlo sin usar ninguna de esos trucos, Querida. – contestó con presuntuosidad Thomas.

-¿En verdad puedes hacerlo? –Pregunto un Ron atónito lleno de migajas, sorprendiendo a Hermione quien había olvidado que el pelirrojo estaba allí.

- En dos días, los veras besarse enfrente del gran comedor. –afirmó con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Eso es imposible- contradijo Hermione.

-Solo espera, te mostrare como lograr lo imposible.

Hermione rio ante su petulancia, tan típica de él. Echo un vistazo al reloj del gran comedor y se levanto seguida de Thomas.

-Se nos hace tarde, nos vemos Harry, adiós Ron. - Ron y él se levantaron de la mesa también, esperando alcanzarlos en los pasillos pero era demasiado tarde la escalera que ambos habían usado había cambiado de lugar.

-Aun que es algo imposible me gustaría verlo - Dijo entre risas Ron.

Harry rió ante la ridícula imagen que se le presentaba solo de imaginarla.

-¡Seria genial si pudiera lograr algo así!

-Le ganaría a cualquier broma que hubieran hecho Fred y George.

Ambos bromearon un buen rato hasta que se toparon con un gran grupo de alumnos que observaban un anuncio en la pizarra de Gryffindor. Entre la multitud pudieron observar a Hermione con el cejo fruncido, se acercaron a ella e inquietos procedieron a leer lo que decía, quedando estupefactos.

-Ella lo sabe, no es una coincidencia. – afirmó Hermione, pero parecía que lo diera más para sí misma que para ellos.

-Alguien nos delató.- afirmó Harry con rencor.

-Zacharias Smith.- contribuyó Ron.

-Nadie nos delató –murmuró Hermione.

-Solo porque tú seas honorable no quiere decir qué los demás lo sean, realmente eres muy ingenua- contestó Ron y ante esto Thomas no pudo evitar enmarcar una sonrisa burlona, para él Hermione no poseía ni un gramo de ingenuidad.

-Ella puso un hechizo en el pergamino que firmamos, si alguien los hubiera traicionado se hubieran enterado. –aseveró Thomas, omitiendo la forma en la que ellos se enterarían.

-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó incrédulo Harry.

-Sí, debía de asegurarme de que no hubiera nada que te pusiera en peligro.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste a él y no a nosotros? –Reclamó Ron.

-Yo no se lo dije.

-¿Hermione, que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Harry.

-Esperar.

-¿Esperar qué? – indagó Ron.

-Esperar a que los demás se enteren, dependiendo de su reacción sabrán que hacer.- contestó Thomas de forma obvia.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a clase de Historia de la magia. Thomas tomó asiento y Hermione se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué te sientas al lado de él? –preguntó Ron, claramente enfadado.

-Ron, llevas cinco años sin preocuparte donde me siento, como para qué ahora lo hagas.

-Eso no es cierto-contradijo ofendido.

-¿No?, que raro, yo no recuerdo que te preocupara mucho en segundo año cuando me tuve que sentar diez puestos lejos de ustedes porque los lugares ya habían sido ocupados, o en tercero cuando no tenia pareja para los duelos o en cuarto en pociones cuando una de las sillas quedo inservible y tuve que sentarme del lado de los Slytherin por un mes.

Las mejillas de Ron se colorearon de rojo por la vergüenza, para después balbucear excusas que fueron ignoradas por la castaña.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, al anochecer todos los asistentes a la primera reunión tomaron una decisión, habían encontrado el lugar perfecto para entrenar, la cámara de los secretos. No solo les ofrecía seguridad si no también un equipamiento bastó para entrenar.

La seguridad era lo más importante. Un reino de terror había sido impuesto por Umbrige y no podían ser descubiertos.

-¿Qué haces? –espetó curioso Thomas.

-No es de tu incumbencia- contestó Hermione ocultando sus cosas.

-Si no quisieras que lo viera no hubieras venido aquí en primer lugar.

-No es que te quiera ver si no que este es el único lugar donde puedo trabajar en paz.

Hermione había tenido que abandonar incluso su adorada biblioteca por el continuo acecho de Umbrige y la torre de Gryffindor no era un buen lugar, con todos los leones metidos allí para escapar de la garras de Umbrige. Así que había ido a los jardines, que iba saber que Thomas estaría tendido en el mismo árbol que lo había encontrado días atrás.

-Este es mi territorio.

-¿Tú territorio? , ¿Qué acaso eres un animal, para andar marcando tú "territorio"?

-Los hombres son animales pensantes, que podamos pensar no desaparece nuestros instintos básicos. Si fuera así, nos hubiéramos ahorrado bastantes guerras.

- Tú razonamiento es tan ridículo qué no sé ni siquiera por donde comenzar a rebatirlo.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para hacerlo, ahora contesta mi pregunta-Demandó arrogante.

-Bueno, las verías tarde o temprano- Hermione extendió una par de monedas, que Thomas observó curioso.

-Es un método eficaz para que todo el ED se pueda comunicar, sin que nadie sospeche nada.

-Son monedas falsas, ingenioso aunque tomaste la idea de alguien más, ¿No? Creo que las grandes mentes piensan igual.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada, la idea la había obtenido del tatuaje que usaban los mortifagos.

-¡Pero yo decidí hacerlo en un trozo de metal no en la piel!- chistó ofendida.

- Es cierto, con eso le quitaste el encanto al asunto. – declaró desilusionado.

-Eres un maldito sádico.

-Así es- afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No era un cumplido!- reclamó furibunda.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo Goldsmith, Draco? –inquirió Theodore.<p>

Hace una semana que Draco había regresado a la escuela, su comportamiento podría pasar normal para casi todos, menos para Theodore. El rubio se comportaba normal todo el tiempo excepto cuando estaba en presencia de Thomas Goldsmith, miradas furtivas de temor, ligeros temblores, sonrisas forzadas, eran algunas de las reacciones que aunque escondidas había logrado percibir en Draco.

No es que estuviera interesado en Draco, el rubio podía ir al infierno y a él le valdría exactamente lo mismo, lo que a él le interesaba verdaderamente era Thomas, le había advertido a Hermione que se alejara de él, pero como era de esperase sus palabras le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro.

-No sé de que hablas-contesto escuetamente Draco.

-No soy idiota. He visto tus reacciones cuando lo ves. ¿Fue él quien te atacó?

-Me borraron la memoria.

-¿Entonces por qué le temes?

-¡Te he dicho que me borraron la memoria!- gritó furioso, empujó a Theodore haciéndolo caer y huyó de aquella conversación.

El pelinegro se levantó, excepto por una raspadura en el codo estaba bien. La reacción de Malfoy solo levanto aún más sus sospechas, no solo eran imaginaciones suyas el rubio sentía un temor inexplicable a Thomas Goldsmith.

Debía averiguar qué era lo que Thomas le había hecho a Draco, para darle una razón a Hermione para qué se alejara completamente de él, debía entender que no solo era suposiciones suyas, si no que aquél tipo era verdaderamente peligroso.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de mucho tiempo de espera , les presentó el capitulo 14. Hermione ha cambiado pero no de forma dramática, porqué es imposible que una persona cambie de la noche a la mañana y de una forma tan radical , solo se mostrara más como ella misma , sin miedo a ser rechazada por los demás. <strong>

**¿Trelawney y Snape? O.o**


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Por qué me sigues Granger?, sé que soy irresistible pero tienes que controlarte.

-¿Solo voy asegurarme que no hagas nada indebido?

-Lo olvidaba eres Santa Granger patrona de los estúpidos – se mofo abiertamente de la castaña quien tuvo que contener sus impulsos homicidas.

-Solo me parece inusual que tú quien ha estado evitando la clase de adivinación por semanas ahora te presentes, voy asegurarme que no uses uno de tus sucios trucos para que te dé la razón cuando ambos sabemos que no la tienes- concluyo con su típica voz de sabionda.

-Bueno contrario a lo que tú crees, he tenido un sueños muy raros, Merlín me ha iluminado con su esplendorosa sabiduría y ha abierto mi tercer ojo a cosas que tú como simple mortal nunca entenderías.

Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios hasta casi sangrar para no reírse en su cara. Si su objetivo era divertirla con su charlatanería lo había cumplido. Tom observo él gesto divertido, pero aquello no era un completo engaño para molestarla, en verdad había tenido un sueño raro causado por el collar que en esos momentos portaba la castaña, en el sueño ella, Potter y Weasley viajaban gracias a un giratiempo, pero lo que más le exaspero fue que se despertó en la mejor parte, cuando Sirius Black estaba a punto de relatar lo sucedido la noche que Voldemort fue vencido.

Se encaminaron hacia la torre norte, donde seguro ya estaría la profesora esperando, al ser una de las aulas más alejadas no era de extrañar que de vez en cuando llegaran algunos alumnos tarde, al entrar la profesora clavo una mirada escéptica en la castaña.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? , creí que consideraba la adivinación como una materia inútil y mentecata. –dijo despectivamente.

-No me malinterprete aún lo creo, profesora. –Contestó educadamente, mientras la mujer se ponía roja de furia-. Solo vine porque Tom vino- La clase entera la miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Ron quien acababa de llegar los miro a ambos furibundo.

- Me entere que hoy practicarían leer el té y ¿Quería saber…?- hablo Tom ignorando la tensión en el ambiente.

-¡Lectura de té!, ¿Qué no habíamos hecho eso ya? – Interrumpió el pelirrojo.

-Sí y muy mal Señor Weasley. Veremos si ahora lo pueden hacer bien. –Refuto mosqueada-. ¿Me decías querido? – pregunto a Tom sin ningún rasgo de la hostilidad anterior.

-Si no es molestia, quisiera practicar con ustedes.

-Claro querido pasa –ofreció amablemente la profesora-. Querida, ya sabes dónde está la salida- hablo con fingida amabilidad a la castaña.

Hermione observo a la profesora sin moverse ni un milímetro, parecían tener un duelo silencioso, bastaron unos minutos para que resultara un ganador de aquella batalla, la profesora había evitado la mirada de Hermione dándole la victoria.

-Puede quedarse señorita Granger, tal vez al estar en compañía del señor Goldsmith aprenda a ser tan buena y educada como él, ella rodó los ojos exasperada.

Tom tomo asiento ante la mirada analítica de la castaña.

-Siéntate conmigo- exigió.

Hermione que ya estaba acostumbrado a toda su pedantería lo hizo, además aunque se negara la castaña sabia que Thomas tenia métodos para hacerla obedecer.

-¡Chicos presten atención!- grito la profesora entre los murmullos-. Como ya saben hay personas no nacieron con el don de la adivinación – dijo mirando despectivamente hacia Hermione-, pero afortunadamente hay personas que lo tienen, para hacer correctamente la lectura de té es necesario unas notables habilidades psíquicas por eso antes de comenzar la señorita Lavander Brown va a leerme las hojas de té, para darles una muestra de cómo se debe realizar correctamente.

Lavander se hinchaba de orgullo y tosía varias veces para llamar la atención, su mirada de superioridad se detuvo por un momento en Hermione que prácticamente la ignoro no era como si le causara envidia no ser la número una en una idiotez como la adivinación.

La rubia le tendió el té a la profesora quien lo bebió, removió tres veces el poso y volcó la taza golpeándolo tres veces hasta que cayeron las hojas en el platillo de porcelana. Lavander tomo la taza y examino cuidadosamente para después gritar emocionada.

-¡Profesora veo un anillo, está cerca del borde de la taza!

La profesora tomo cuidadosamente la taza con las manos temblándole.

-¡Esto no es un anillo es una guadaña!-grito horrorizada la profesora.

-No profesora es un anillo, aunque viéndolo desde este ángulo parece una hoja.

-¡No es una guadaña!, ¡Es una guadaña! , ¡Una guadaña!-gritó enloquecida mientras salía de la clase.

Todos se miraron perplejos ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

-Bueno ya me imaginada que algo así iba a suceder algún día.-comentó Hermione.- Si esa mujer ve la muerte en todos lados.

Ron y Harry voltearon a verla con una cara totalmente ignorante.

-Merlín, ¿Acaso es que ni siquiera saben eso?

-La guadaña significa la muerte- anunció Lavander perturbada.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación roto por la risa de Hermione, a quien Lavander y Parvati mandaron una mirada rabiosa.

-Bueno, es que acaso no lleva dos años prediciendo la muerte de Harry no es por dudar de los poderes de la profesora pero yo lo veo demasiado vivo.

-¡No te burles!

-¿Burlarme? , yo no me estoy burlando solo estoy remarcando los hechos. Como sea lo mejor será terminar con la lectura del té, la profesora volverá cuando se le termine la histeria.

Como nadie sabía qué hacer siguieron las órdenes de Hermione, yendo por las tazas y tomando asiento nuevamente. Con suma elegancia Tom sirvió el té y se lo tendió a la castaña quien lo miro desconfiada.

-No tiene veneno tómatelo de una buena vez o caso mi querida mascota quiere que se lo de yo, no seas caprichosa pequeña.

-¡Yo no quería eso y no soy pequeña!- contestó avergonzada.

-Pues qué esperas, si vamos hacer una lectura de té, te lo tienes que beber por ti misma.

Hermione dirigió la taza tambaleante hasta sus labios mientras Tom la miraba fijamente , de forma expectante , con sus hoyuelos formando una sonrisa y sus ojos como carbón fijos en ella , escaneándola y sin siquiera parpadear.

-Deja de mirarme- suplicó hacia Tom que solo curveo los labios.

-¿Por qué? , me gusta mirarte-Hermione se ruborizó.

Todos aquellos que habían escuchado la conversación voltearon hacia la pareja expectantes. Con gran trabajo termino el té sin olvidar dejar un poco de líquido y procedió a terminar el ritual tendiéndole la taza a Tom, Hermione casi grita angustiada al sentir sus manos hacer contacto con las suyas al tomar la taza.

-Veo una sirena y una luna.

-¿Estas de broma verdad? , ¡Eso no puede ser! –Tom asintió lentamente, mortificándola aún más.

-¿En qué parte de la taza esta?

-La luna está muy cerca del borde y la sirena esta a la mitad.

Lavander y Parvati olvidaron el incidente anterior soltando chillidos de emoción.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –preguntó Harry a Ron quien se encogió de hombros.

-¡La luna representa el amor! –gritó Lavander.

-Y ¡La sirena representa tentación! –coreo Parvati.

Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza, con la mirada desorbitada y sin ser capaz de pronunciar una palabra sin tartamudear, solo fue capaz de alzar la mano en un pedido silencioso para que Tom le tendiera la taza. Lo que vio la puso en un peor estado, la luna y la sirena estaban claramente plasmadas en la taza, no cabía la más mínima equivocación.

-No sé porque te alteras tanto, tú no crees en esas cosas, ¿no? -comentó Tom divertido por el gesto de ella tanto como para no querer que nadie más lo apreciara.

La castaña reacciono a sus palabras y de inmediato recobro la compostura sin embargo sus mejillas aun permanecían rojas cual granada.

-Claro que no- contesto despectivamente mientras alzaba engreídamente la nariz.

-¡Pues yo me largo!- dijo Ron asqueado camino hacia la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, el pomo giro.

-¿A dónde cree que va señor Weasley?- pregunto la profesora McGonagall con la ceja alzada sin esperar realmente una respuesta-. Tome asiento.

Todos se callaron inmediatamente y expectantes observaron a la profesora que no dejaba de suspirar y se masajeaba de vez en cuando las sienes.

-La profesora Trelawney está actualmente indispuesta, se suspenderá lo que resta de la clase- Los alumnos lanzaron un grito de júbilo que murió casi de inmediato ante la dura mirada de la mujer.-Espero que no desaprovechen ese tiempo y adelanten sus tareas.

La castaña estaba a punto de recoger sus cosas cuando fue interrumpida.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Que hace en la clase de adivinación?- pregunto entre escéptica y decepcionada.

-Pues… vera yo… -Hermione se encontraba sin palabras, ¿Qué iba a decir? , que estaba allí solo por una tonta apuesta hecha con Thomas.

-Hermione vino por que yo se lo pedí-. Contestó Tom ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la mujer.

-Creo que la señorita Granger puede contestar sola, Señor Goldsmith.

-Es como él dijo, solo vine porque él me lo pidió, además a esta hora no tengo ninguna clase y yo…

-Como sea, señorita Granger no puede andarse colando a otras clases en las que no está inscrita.

-Pero tenía el permiso de la profesora encargada de la clase, el profesor encargado tiene absoluta libertad para poder impartir su clase como le convenga y si él permite visitas de personas no inscritas a la clase técnicamente no habría ningún problema. –La profesora iba a reclamar cuando Tom añadió con una sonrisa-. Está en el reglamento de la escuela, página veintitrés, párrafo doceavo.

-¿Hay un reglamento?-preguntó Ron.

-A si es Señor Weasley y debería leerlo tan bien como su compañero, así sabría a que a tenerse cada que se mete en problemas- comentó antes de marcharse.

Harry lanzó una risilla ante la mirada fulminante del pelirrojo.

-¿Acaso tu sabias lo del reglamento?

-Claro que sí aunque no es como si lo hubiera leído, ni mucho menos sabérmelo de memoria.

-Siempre es útil saber las reglas del juego en el que estas.- respondió Tom.

-Bueno vamos a practicar Quiditch, y ¿tú, Hermione?, nos falta alguien que sea el árbitro-preguntó Harry.

-Yo voy a la biblioteca, pero por qué no los acompaña Thomas-. Sugirió y de inmediato se arrepintió al sentir la mirada furibunda del susodicho.

- Podemos arreglárnosla muy bien sin un árbitro Harry.

-Para que termines haciéndome trampa como la última vez, olvídalo Ron.

-¡Trampa! , pero si te gane justamente.

-Entonces ¿Nos puedes acompañar Thomas?- preguntó Harry ignorando las protestas de su amigo.

Thomas no encontraba cosa más fastidiosa que él quidditch, pero acepto con una sonrisa después de todo era experto en fingir, fingir simpatía, interés e inocencia, así que Harry no pudo evitar caer ante su convincente acto.

-¿Sabes las reglas básicas de Quidditch, verdad?-preguntó Harry, mientras se dirigían al campo.

-Claro, aunque no lo parezca soy muy bueno jugando Quidditch.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó escéptico Ron.

-Bueno aunque no creo que te supere Harry, he escuchado demasiadas de tus hazañas como buscador de Gryffindor.

-Suelen exagerar mucho.

-Hermione me ha dicho que eres algo así como la estrella de Gryffindor.

-Como dije exageraciones.

Harry y Tom conversaron todo el camino hasta la cancha mientras Ron los observaba disgustado. Primero le robaba a Hermione y ahora a Harry, en definitiva era más de lo que podía soportar por ese, ese… ¡Ese ladrón de amigos!

Hermione caminaba lentamente pareciendo buscar en los pasillos de la biblioteca algo o más bien a alguien, cuando fue jalada bruscamente hacia un estante, su corazón palpitaba angustiosamente y sus ojos querían salirse de su orbita, estaba a punto de golpear a la persona quien la jaló cuando escucho una respiración muy cerca de su oreja acompañada de un susurro.

-Shhs… tranquila, soy yo Hermione.

-Theodore, Merlín casi me matas de un susto.

-¿Estás sola? –pregunto ignorando la queja de ella.

-Sí.

Él suspiro aliviado y soltó al fin el agarre que mantenía sobre Hermione.

-¿Ahora me puedes decir qué diablos pasa? , ¿Para qué me pediste venir aquí?

-Eso mismo quiero que me digas tú, ¿Qué parte de alejarte de Thomas Golsmith no entendiste?

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer!

-Claro que no soy nadie solo el primer amigo que tuviste en Hogwarts y el primero en tu vida, quien siempre ha estado allí para ti- respondió dolido.

Hermione no pensó que sus palabras hirieran tanto a Theo , solamente había querido zafarse de aquella conversación porque sabía que iba perder, ¿Cómo convencer a Theo de que Thomas no era un peligro cuando ella misma sabia que lo era?, toda su parte racional le decía que se alejara a gritos que corría peligro pero su otra parte más estúpida y desafortunadamente más poderosa , se sentía bien a su lado , era atraída de una forma horripilantemente magnética hacia él.

-Yo… lo siento Theo, no quise decir eso.

-Hermione uno no dice cosas que realmente no quiere decir.

-Thomas no es un mal chico, estoy segura que si lo conocieras te llevarías bien con él.

-He estado investigando sobre él. Nadie sabía de su existencia hasta venir a Hogwarts , no hay ni un solo registro de él.

-Viene de Estados Unidos es normal que no haya gran información de él en Inglaterra.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de su forma de hablar?, su inglés es demasiado educado como para ser un norteamericano.

-Sus padres son ingleses es normal que le hayan educado así.

-Has notado como mira a los demás, su cortesía y amabilidad es tan repugnante, es como si buscara agradar a los demás pero a la vez se burlara de ellos.

¿Qué si la había notado? , podía ver el cinismo de Thomas a kilómetros de distancia.

-No, son imaginaciones tuyas Theodore.

-No puedo convencerte, ¿verdad?- lo mejor era guardar su as bajo la manga, aún no comprobaba nada de lo que había pasado entre Draco y Thomas y con Hermione a la defensiva sus argumentos no servirían nada sin pruebas que las sustentaran -La verdad estoy un poco celoso.

-¿Celoso? -preguntó la castaña curiosa y aliviada del cambio de tema.

-Te la pasas con él de aquí para allá, ¡Hace días que no te veía!

Hermione recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, tratando de reconfortarlo, Theodore no era de las personas que se queja de la soledad así que debió de haberla estado pasando muy mal como para hacerle ese reproche.

-Lo siento es solo…que.

-No digas nada, ahora estas aquí.

_"Es solo... qué… cuando estoy con Thomas me olvidó del mundo, es como si me envolviera dentro de él, como si devorara todo de mí "_

* * *

><p><strong>Oficialmente he llegado a un punto muerto y es que tengo que pensarme muy bien las cosas hasta publicar el siguiente capítulo, porque no quiero que se me vaya la historia de las manos y ni siquiera yo entienda que diablos pasa.<strong>

**Quisiera creer que no soy el único bicho raro que sufre de estas crisis y encima de todo se me han perdido las notas que tenían para el siguiente capítulo, en fin gracias por leer.**

**Quiero que sepan que sus comentarios son importantes para mí pero quiero agradecer a alguien es especial  susan-black7, cada vez que me mandas un en mp me llega el veinte de que no he publicado nada y aunque entro en histeria me recuerda que hay gente que espera que resuelva mis crisis y me ponga a escribir. **


	16. Chapter 16

Las cosas se calmaron con Theodore y Hermione no podía estar más agradecida, aunque sabía que no dejaría el tema en paz, interiormente temía que cuando volviera abordar el tema lo haría con argumentos que ya no pudiera objetar, después de todo era un Slytherin y si ponía especial empeño en ello podía descubrir lo que paso el día del ataque de Malfoy.

Pero Theodore tenía razón en algo, ella no sabía nada de nada sobre la vida de Thomas antes de Hogwarts; su pronunciación era perfectamente británica, viviendo tantos años en E.U ¿No tendría que tener aunque fuera un poco de acento americano? Además estaba la falta de información sobre él, Theodore tenía muy buenas formas de conseguir información y seguramente no sólo había buscado información de él en Inglaterra si no también en otros países ¿Tal vez Theodore no había buscado tan bien? Se cuestiono para de inmediato desechar esa idea, era bien sabido por ella lo meticuloso que su amigo era, si no le echo en cara la veracidad de su información era porqué temía la reacción que tomaría contra él.

Las dudas la asaltaban, sabía que Thomas no era una blanca paloma pero de allí a tener una identidad falsa había mucha diferencia y en caso de que la tuviera ¿Cuál sería la razón?

— ¡Hermione, cuidado!—la castaña de inmediato se sobresalto, estaba a punto de chocar con una pared.

—Luna, gracias.

— Gracias a Merlín que vi todos esos torposoplos que estaban a tu alrededor. Deberías tener más cuidado con ellos la próxima vez podrían confundirte tanto como para no ver cómo cambia de lugar una escalera.

En ese punto Luna tenía razón si no ponía atención podría morir, hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar lo realmente peligroso que era Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué es eso que traes puesto Luna?

—Oh, son unas gafas especiales que mi papá y yo la hicimos el verano pasado, con ella puedes ver los tortoposoplos—preguntó tratando de olvidar aquellos faticos pensamientos.

La castaña las miro curiosa las raras gafas que tria puestas, dudando que sirvieran para algo más para hacer que su amiga luciera ridícula.

— ¿Quieres saber cómo funcionan? —preguntó Luna.

—No, creo que será mejor así —negó la castaña sabiendo que sería un pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿Tu no crees que funcionen verdad? —cuestionó desanimada.

No es que no creyera que funcionaban el verdadero problema era que no creía en la existencia de esos torposoplos.

—No—susurro apenada.

—No importa Hermione, no pienso cambiar tú forma de pensar.

—Pero… es que…

-Así como tú tampoco debería tratar de cambiar la mía, pero eso no significa que no te pregunte por lo que te tiene tan afligida Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno esos Tortosoplos no te andarían rondando si no sucedería algo, así que ¿Qué pasa Hermione? -anunció con su voz cantarina.

¿Sería seguro hablar con Luna de sus sospechas hacia Thomas? Pero ¿Acaso no había Luna notado algo raro en él también? , en verdad quería saber las impresiones que tenia alguien como la rubia sobre él, alguien perspicaz y externo al lio que tenía hecho en la cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas sobre Thomas? -preguntó nerviosa.

-Es un buen muchacho-Hermione la miró incrédula- Más bien se esfuerza mucho en parecer un buen muchacho, todos los Ravenclaw han caído bajo su encantó, es guapo y carismático y sabe muy bien usar esas armas.

-¿Tú crees que planea algo?

-Bueno, si pone tanto esfuerzo en tener a todos cautivados debe ser porque planea algo ¿no?

-¿Crees que sea algo malo?

Luna por única respuesta se encogió de hombros, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que Thomas planeaba, lo había observado sí, pero siempre lucia tan impasible aún mas ajeno al mundo que ella misma, como sí el fuera un ser superior que sólo dedicaba a mover las piezas de un ajedrez hacia donde más le convenía.

-Aunque no sepa sobre eso creo que tú eres especial para él Hermione.

-¿Especial? , Bueno si te refieres a que me ha tomado manía por molestarme…

-No, no me refiero a eso, él se toma muchas molestias por ti.

-¿Molestias por mi?

-Quizás tú no lo notes pero…

Sin embargo Hermione no pudo enterarse cuáles eran esas molestias de las que hablaba Luna, porque antes de que terminara fue interrumpida por Harry y Thomas que regresaban de su partido de Quiditch.

– ¿Donde está Ron? —preguntó Hermione al no verlo con ellos.

—Se molestó porque Thomas anotó demasiados puntos. Es una fortuna que no esté en el equipo de Ravenclaw la tendríamos en verdad difícil.

—No soy tan bueno Harry — comentó con falsa modestia.

—Claro que sí, no he dejado de preguntarme ¿Por qué no estás en el equipo de quiditch?

—Los entrenamientos son demasiado absorbentes por ahora quisiera enfocarme más a mis estudios—explicó cortésmente.

—Bueno vamos a alcanzar a Ron al gran comedor ya debe de habérsele pasado el coraje —habló Hermione dispuesta a perder a ambos chicos en cuanto terminaran de cenar y seguir hablando con Luna. — ¿Estás bien Harry? —preguntó al ver el cambio de semblante de su amigo, tal vez su cicatriz le había dado nuevamente problemas.

—No te preocupes, solo muero de hambre, todo ese ejercicio me dejó molido—exclamó Harry mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se encontraron con un Ron malhumorado dejando en claro que aún no dejaba de estar enojado. Thomas y Luna tomaron asiento al lado de la castaña dejando que Harry arreglara las cosas con el pelirrojo.

—En verdad espero que se reconcilien, me siento un poco culpable— confesó falsamente afligido Thomas.

—Ron y Harry son buenos amigos, no creo que se separen por más empeño que alguien ponga en separarlos —entonó dulcemente Luna.

—Estoy segura que Harry lo solucionara, no es el tipo de persona que deje perder una amistad por algo tan trivial—apoye a Luna.

Thomas la observo detenidamente ¿Acaso eso era una indirecta? Estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando un escalofriante lamento se escucho en el comedor.

—Merlín ¿Qué ha sido eso? Es peor que el grito de una banshee — pregunto la castaña alterada, todos los alumnos quedaron en silencio llenos de pánico, incluso la profesora Umbrige estaba blanca como tiza del susto.

—Ustedes no creen que sea El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Ron olvidando por completo su enojo anterior con voz entrecortada.

Pero nadie movió ni un solo dedo, no respiraban siquiera, el aullido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Dumbledore se removió en su silla listo para hacer frente a lo que fuera, Harry, Thomas y Hermione sacaron sus varitas también listos, en esos momentos Harry tuvo ganas de gritarle a Umbrige que era precisamente por eso que debían saber Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, el director estaba por levantarse cuando una presurosa McGonagall entró agitada.

— ¿Han escuchado eso? ¡Claro que lo han escuchado! No se preocupen es sólo la profesora Sybill no he podido lograr que se callé y deje de vagar con alma en pena por el castillo.

Un profundo suspiro de alivio se escucho por parte de todo Hogwarts sin embargo todos se retiraron poco a poco ante los nefastos aullidos que no dejaba Trelawney de proliferar por todo el castillo, pocos fueron los que pudieron dormir esa noche.

—Dicen que Umbrige fue al salón de adivinación y se enfado al encontrarlo vació. Sí no la despidió durante la evaluación de profesores yo creo que esta vez sí lo hará—Comentó Neville en el gran comedor.

A decir verdad Hermione estaría feliz si la loca profesora dejaba de enseñar en Hogwarts, pero debido a que su odio a Umbrige era mayor al que sentía por Trewlany no podía dejar de pensar que eso era injusto, Ron y Harry llegaron y relegaron la plática de Neville hoy sería el primer partido contra Slytherin y al parecer Ron no la estaba pasando muy bien. Los Slytherin llevaban además de sus bufandas una insignia en forma de corona pero desde el comedor Gryffindor no podía ver lo que tenían escrito.

Ron se sentó desanimado ante la gran emoción que parecía despedir todos los Gryffindor , se sentó y la observo como si fuera su última comida.

—Debo estar loco como para hacer esto.

—No estés nervioso, estoy seguro que tú puedes hacerlo.

Desde lejos pudo observar a Thomas apartado en su propia mesa al parecer encontraba fastidioso acercarse a ella estando rodeada de Gryffindor eufóricos y no lo culpaba ella misma ahora preferiría estar alejada de ellos.

—Soy basura, soy un asco no podría detener una _quaffle_ ni para salvar mi vida.

Se lamentaba Ron exasperando a Hermione más de lo necesario.

—Mantén el control, recuerda la parada que hiciste el otro día incluso Fred y George dijeron que lo hiciste genial.

—Fue un accidente me resbalé de la escoba y cuando estaba tratando de mantener el equilibrio pare la quaffle con el pie.

—Unos cuantos accidentes como esos y tenemos el juego en la bolsa.

—No puedo, soy un inútil.

— ¡Merlín puedes dejar de lamentarte Ron, resultas patético!—gritó la castaña ya harta de las lamentaciones del pelirrojo.

Harry la observó alarmado y Ron le lanzó una mirada de total perplejidad.

—Honestamente Ron estoy harta de tu autocompasión, si ibas acobardarte no debiste presentar las pruebas desde un comienzo.

—Hermione, no creo que debas decirle eso el ya está lo suficientemente…

—Por favor Harry guarda silencio—el pelinegro de inmediato calló asustado.

—Ahora Ron puedes quedarte aquí lamentándote todo el partido sobre tu inutilidad y hacer que todo el equipo pierda por falta de jugadores o puedes salir a la cancha e intentar jugar medianamente bien evitando estorbar lo menos posible a los demás jugadores.

Harry y Ron la observaron totalmente mudos sin saber que responder el silencio fue roto por la cantarina voz de Luna.

—Hola—saludo mientras todos dirigían sus miradas a su estrafalario atuendo, un sombrero de león de tamaño real estaba colocada sobre su cabeza, muchas personas clavaban sus ojos discretamente sobre ella y otros se burlaban de forma cínica de ella mientras la señalaban —Estoy apoyando a Gryffindor, miren lo que hace—dio un golpe a su sombrero con la varita y este rugió sonoramente haciendo a todos dar un salto—Quise conseguir una serpiente para representar a Slytherin pero no hubo tiempo.

A penas se habían recuperado de la impresión cuando Angelina llego apurada.

—Cuando estén listos vayan al campo haremos una última práctica antes del partido—les recordó para después marcharse.

—Ron no te vez nada bien—comentó Luna al ver a Ron no poder probar bocado.

—Solo son los nervios—comentó Harry arrastrando al pelirrojo a los vestuarios, pero antes de marcharse Hermione tomó el brazo de Harry separándolo de Ron.

—Si no quieres que se ponga peor no le dejes ver las insignias de los Slytherin.

Hermione buscó asiento en las gradas, al ser unos de los partidos más esperados se encontraban a punto de estallar, suspiro fastidiada mientras se abría pasó entre la multitud ahora mismo le encantaría estar sentada en la sala común con un libro en el regazo y el calor de la chimenea, pero no podía evitar querer ver el partido al estar Harry y Ron jugando. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos cuando descubrió fascinada un asiento vació, se dirigió a él de inmediato justo antes de que fuera ocupado por un Hufflepuff.

—El lugar esta atestado—Comentó a su vecino feliz por su victoria.

—Es una completa estupidez tal conmoción sólo por un simple partido.

La reciente felicidad le abandono de forma alarmante al ver la persona sentada a su lado, allí estaña Thomas Goldsmith luciendo condenadamente atractivo , con la bufanda de tono azul combinando perfectamente con sus brillantes ojos, su piel blanca con ligeros tonos rosados debido al frío y sus labios pálidos. La castaña estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el partido dio comienzo, resignada se removió en su asiento.

-Y es Jhonson...Jhonson con la quaffle, que jugadora es esta chica, llevo diciéndolo años y ella aún no sale conmigo...

-¡JORDAN!-gritó la profesora McGonagall.

Trató de ignorar al chico de al lado, pero era imposible con él soltando bufidos a cada rato.

—Puedes dejar de hacer esos ruidos molestos, estoy tratando de ver el partido.

—Lo haría si es que hubiera algo que valiera la pena ver.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?, si esto te parece tan aburrido,

—Estoy siguiendo a alguien.

Hermione estuvo tentada a preguntar a quien pero se detuvo al escuchar la canción que los Slytherin entonaban.

_Weasley se asegurará de que nosotros ganemos_

_Weasley es nuestro Rey_

De inmediato su mirada fue a parar hacia la figura tambaleante de Ron quien se mostraba devastado, una tronadora risa la hizo girar hacia Thomas mirándolo acusadoramente.

—Es divertido, parece a punto de orinar en sus pantalones.

—Así que es la primera prueba para el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor, Weasley, hermano de los golpeadores Fred y George y un nuevo y prometedor talento en el equipo... ¡vamos Ron!

Hermione aguanto la respiración al ver la pelota volar hacia Ron, un grito de gozo por parte de los Slytherin se hizo sonar.

— ¡Slytherin anota!

Los coros de las serpientes se escucharon más fuerte aún si eso era posible.

— ¿Qué carajos está haciendo Ron? —refunfuño furiosa.

—Vámonos esto es aburrido, no creo que pasé nada interesante—ordenó Thomas.

—Vete tú si quieres, yo voy a terminar de ver el partido.

—Tú y yo sabemos cuál será el resultado final, es obvio que ese nuevo guardián es más inútil que una piedra.

—Harry puede atrapar aún la snitch—la cara del pelinegro se frunció.

Y como si este hubiera escuchado sus palabras Harry salió impulsado con Malfoy rozándole los talones hacia la snitch, cuando el pelinegro fue derribado por una bludger la cara de la castaña era de autentico pánico.

—Merlín, ¡Harry!

La castaña estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia el campo con la preocupación inundando su rostro al verlo pararse con la snitch en su mano de forma triunfante la cara de profundo alivió por parte de ella no se hizo esperar así como tampoco se hizo esperar el enfado en el rostro de su acompañante.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí!—ordeno mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

—Espera quiero felicitar a Harry.

Haciendo caso omiso avanzó entre la multitud que comenzaba a dispersarse listos para el festejo de victoria que tendría lugar en un tiempo.

—Oye te he dicho que esperes, Harry…

— ¡Harry esto Harry el otro es que acaso no puedes decir otra cosa!, llevas años hablándome de él—estalló el chico recordando cuando la chica solía escribir de él en el diario, en esos días incluso llegó a pensar que estaba enamorada de él.

La acorralo contra las gradas sus ojos reflejaban una profunda furia, sujetó sus manos impidiendo cualquier huida por parte de ella. Hermione se estremeció como una hoja ante su toque, la sujetaba como si quisiera romperla y devorarla, hacerla añicos para nunca dejarla ir y en esos momentos ¡Cuánto anhelaba que lo hiciera!

Sus labios se curvaron en una disimulada sonrisa, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella y en movimiento feroz había capturado sus labios, los lamia y mordía de forma ansiosa, sintió sus dientes perforar sus labios haciendo la sangre brotar, sus nudillos adoloridos por la presión aplicada y su corazón palpitante apuntó de estallar. Sus fríos labios quemaban y su lengua demandaba la entrada a su boca, cuando ella estaba a punto de darle completó acceso él se separó bruscamente, dejando ver sus labios rojos por la sangre realzando aún más su belleza cautivante, la multitud eufórica pasaba cerca de ellos sin poner verdadera atención a la escena.

—Eres mía Hermione, no debes pensar en nadie más que sea yo—susurró de forma cautivante, con su respiración entrecortada por la falta de aire.

Se inclino nuevamente para tocar suavemente sus labios, la castaña no pudo evitar sentir dolor cuando él lamió la herida que el mismo había hecho minutos atrás.

—Ahora ve con tu precioso Harry, veremos si ahora puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea yo.

Hermione cayó de rodillas viéndolo marchar y perderse en la multitud incapaz de conectar ningún pensamiento, la cabeza le dolía y aún más el corazón. Un sentimiento se extendía de forma poco saludable por su sistema como un gas venenoso y fatal.

Draco regresaba a su sala común después de tan humillante fracaso, otra vez el gran Dios todo poderoso de Gryffindor "Harry Potter" había hecho que perdieran, el quiditch era una de las pocas cosas que aún disfrutaba pero como todo en su vida algo lo había jodido. Entró a su sala y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie allí pero lo agradeció lo que menos le apetecía era estar con una multitud de gente que contiguamente le recordaría como es que no había podido arrebatarle la snitch a Potter.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación cuando su rostro se tensó de horror, en la penumbra unos ojos azules lo observaban, Tom se acercó de forma lenta hacia él.

—Veo que aún recuerdas un poco de los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos Malfoy.

Pero Draco no respondió, su cara reflejaba un rictus de horror que resultaba inhumana.

—Necesito un favor, como buenos amigos que somos estoy seguro que no te negaras ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien , sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo y ahora mismo me encuentro desempolvando todos mis fics. Ahora vemos un Tom posesivo pero al contrario que todos esperaban es Harry el que despierta sus celos. Al fin se comienza a mover Tom ¿Cuales serán sus intenciones? <strong>


End file.
